Una promesa sin consumar
by Dlkg
Summary: Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.   MystoganxKnightwalker
1. Monótono

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la trama presentada es atribución mía ;)

Capitulo 1. Monótono.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior el pasó discutiendo arreglos con los nobles que exigían una explicación por la desaparición de la magia. No se atrevió a confesar que fue obra suya. Lo matarían de inmediato si se enteraban, pero cumpliría su promesa a Lilii, restauraría a Edoras, pero no pretendía ser el rey del nuevo mundo. Abdicaría de ser necesario, había otros hombres nobles capaces de gobernar. Su primera misión fue destruir todos los Animas que se enviaran a la tierra para proteger a gente inocente de la codicia del rey, su padre, ese hombre codicioso, inhumano, perverso y cruel que no fue el padre que esperaba. Juro que si un día tendría hijos les daría toda su atención y cariño.

Abandono la cama perezosamente, aun tenia sueño, no dormía bien desde hace días. Se baño, se vistió, tomó café con el desayuno que Coco le llevo. Era una joven muy agradable y servicial. Deseo que existieran otros igual a ella en todo al reino, pero no, la mayoría de los nobles eran más ambiciosos que realmente leales a Edoras, solo apoyaban al antiguo rey porque estaban seguros de que de que obtendrían la magia eterna. Qué gran mentira.

Al menos podía pensar algo positivo, los Exceden estaban a salvo. Los pequeños y frágiles seres escribieron su historia, de cómo inventaron la mentira de ser ángeles y superiores en fuerza. Escritos que los soldados encontraron y causaron la ira de los pueblos.

──"al _menos ellos ya no están aquí, no podrán hacerles daño_"──pensó tranquilizado──Lili,…te extraño…

Susurro el de cabellos azules. Cepilló sus cabellos algo largos y puso cara de aburrimiento.

──muy bien, ya es hora, miles de documentos me esperan.

Salió en silencio de su habitación en alguna parte del castillo. Se negó a tomar la alcoba del rey o la del príncipe, la que uso hace muchos años.

Discretamente cruzo todos los pasillos de los únicos cuatro pisos que recordaba. Gran problema. No debió ir solo, ya no sabía a dónde ir, estaba perdido, ¡fantástico!

── ¿y ahora qué hago?──rasco la cabeza y examino el lugar. Pera ser solo una sala de espera, era inmensamente grande muy lujosa, con muebles de madera, telas de lino colgadas en los amplios ventanales y objetos de porcelana muy fina.

── ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en la sala del consejo.

Escuchó la voz de una mujer por detrás, ya sabía quién era, la capitana Knightwalker. Esa mujer sinónimo a una patada en el trasero o una fuerte migraña. Ella era la única que se dirigía a él de esa manera, no lo respetaba, vio su desprecio hacia él cuando defendió a Scarlet.

──capitana…buenos días──saludo educadamente, igual era una mujer y las mujeres son dignas de respeto.

Eso no importo a la mujer, con su mismo modo de desprecio, continuo.

──la reunión ya va a empezar, es insulto a los nobles llegar tarde──ella lo miro fría y autoritaria. No lo reconocía como príncipe no después de…

──lo sé capitana──interrumpió sus pensamientos──eso no va a pasar.

── ¿entonces que espera?

──primero la damas──estiro un brazo en señal de que comenzara a caminar. Ella frunció el ceño y siguió su camino de forma rebelde a su príncipe sin mirarlo.

El sonrió, que suerte, solo tenía que seguirla y ya no se perdería. Rió en sus adentros, si ella supiera que no conocía el castillo y que no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión lo más probable lo golpearía.

Durante el recorrido observo las amplias salas que cruzaban, las enormes paredes bellamente adornadas con detalles dignos del más elegante castillo, las columnas de mármol blanco con estilos típicos del reino. Los floreros largos y grandes con incrustaciones de oro, las rosas frescas de colores muy vivos y aromáticos. Todo relativamente nuevo, debido a que durante el reinado de Fausto, las estructuras fueron cambiadas en un estilo industrial. Rencontró unas pinturas de artistas reconocidos, retratos de sus antepasados, los antiguos reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas, incluso una de él cuando era pequeño junto con sus padres. Se encontraban otras pinturas en línea de las antiguas familias reales, pinturas que mostraban a un hombre, una mujer, un hijo , una hija o de más…Se preguntó si esas familias de verdad fueron felices con una vida tan poco privada, no lo podría saber nunca, una pintura no podría contarlo. Lo único seguro es que él solo fue feliz en su infancia hasta unos años después de que murió su madre.

Sin saberlo su rostro mostro su tristeza al recordar a su difunta madre, la ex reina, que en su tiempo no pudo hacer mucho como hubiera querido debido a su frágil salud.

Erza no se dio cuenta, no lo miró en ningún momento. Seguía su ritmo rápido, no le interesaba con el sujeto que no reconoce como príncipe, lo conocía como un hombre que tenía un deber con Edoras y que huyo de él. Le molestaba su presencia, si camina "cerca" de él, no con él, era solo porque aunque no quería aceptarlo, iba tarde, motivo más para acelerar el paso.

Camino seis enormes pasillos más y llego a su destino, con el sujeto detrás. Uno de los mucho mayordomos la recibió con elegancia.

──Buenos días Lady Knightwalker, adentro se le espera…──le mostro una respetuosa reverencia y la dejo pasar.

──Gracias──entro despacio al recinto y se perdió de la vista de Jellal.

Mystogan que observo los tratos del mayordomo, estaba callado, no quería entrar él solo, frente a un monto de ancianos amargados. Sintió curiosidad de ver que trata le daba el mayordomo a su persona ¿respeto? No, no lo merecía. No merecía ninguna muestra de eso de ninguna persona en el reino y entendía perfectamente la actitud de Knightwalker hacia él. Prácticamente no hizo nada por Edoras, todo su trabajo fue, en realidad, favorecedor del reino de Fiore y a Edoras lo dejó en ruinas en menos de unos minutos.

──Señor…──titubeó el mayordomo, no estaba seguro de quien era, pero a juzgar por sus ropas debía ser algún noble que solicitaron en la reunión── ¿desea algo? ¿Viene a la reunión?

──sí, vengo a la reunión…

──Disculpe ¿podría darme su nombre?

──Mi nombre es Jellal…──Erza interrumpió.

── ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Faltan segundos para que la reunión comience!

Su voz molesta, pero algo baja lo regaño, su cabeza pelirroja se asomaba desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

── ¡Entra ya!

El obedeció no muy contento con el regaño.

El pobre mayordomo quedo confundido ¿Jellal? ¿El príncipe? Oh por dios. Quiso disculparse, con una mirada de vergüenza.

──Dis-disculpeme su alteza, yo…

Jellal le sonrió, tranquilo, sin reproche. Entro con calma al recinto.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

──…de manera que si reforzamos nuestra amistad con el reino vecino de Agher, tendremos una alianza que sería la más poderosa de todo el continente y podríamos mantener nuestra imagen intachable frente a las otras naciones.

Exponía un miembro del consejo, ya avanzado de años, con aspecto duro, encorvado y vestido de un traje muy caro y muy bien elaborado.

──Sí, disculpe la interrupción Lord Maberyht──hablo de repente Erza.

── ¿si Laby Knightwalker?──el anciano fijó su mira en la de la mujer, con serenidad y educación. Pero en el fondo, deseaba que la dama no abriera su boca, siempre que lo hacía era para enumerar errores en los planes expuestos, cuando no, simplemente no decía nada.

──Lord Maberyht, usted señala mantener nuestra presencia "intachable"──dice la palabra con algo de énfasis──a las demás naciones…

──Así es, exactamente.

──Ahora explíqueme por favor, ¿de qué presencia "intachable" dice usted que tenemos, Si Edoras está destruido?

──…──el anciano cerró los ojos──señorita, es cierto que pasamos por un momento difícil, la perdida de la magia ha sido un golpe terrible a la nación, pero no solo a nosotros, si no, a todo este mundo entero. Además, ha sido una herida fuerte, pero no mortal…──el anciano temió seguir, ese era todo su argumento, y para su mala suerte Knightwalker no estaba satisfecha. Rogó que alguien lo salvara.

La única mujer de la sala se dispuso a hablar. Pero antes de tener oportunidad, alguien tomo la palabra.

──Capitana Knightwalker──comienza a hablar el príncipe para la sorpresa de los presentes. Lo poco que lo conocían, sabían que no era hombre de muchas palabras. Nadie esperaba su participación en un momento así, para enfrentarse a Knightwalker──en su experiencia militar, debe saber que la magia no es la única fuente por la que podemos mostrar la fuerza y capacidad del reino. Además, sabemos que Edoras era el reino más avanzado en guerra mágica de todo este mundo, aun más fuerte de todas las otras naciones juntas que la que la practicaban a una baja capacidad. Perder la magia, nos hizó ver el error que se tuvo al depender de ella, y ahora hemos bajado mucho el potencial pero estoy seguro de que usted sabe, la capacidad de nuestro ejército es suficiente, para superarlo y encontrar otra maneras de alcanzar el nivel que teníamos antes e incluso mas, con nuevas fuentes que a comparación de la magia, no sean limitadas, como la capacitación de la habilidad de planeación, la inteligencia, la fuerza física y mental, que no sean causa de utilizar métodos inadecuados para obtenerla…

Lord Maberyht, se quedo sin habla, no pudo haberlo dicho de otra manera. Desde ese mismo instante, el príncipe se hizo digno de su respeto.

──_Alteza_…──Knightwalker se dirigió de esa forma al hombre que despreciaba a regañadientes solo por no ofender a los demás presentes, no a él──yo sé perfectamente que podemos vivir sin magia. No dudo que a pesar de que nuestro poder halla bajo y podamos superarlo, los soldados no se acostumbraran tan rápido a pelear sin magia. Si se celebrara una alianza con el reino de Agher, que ahora está al mismo nivel de nosotros, notaran inéditamente las deficiencias actuales, y es poco probable que un reino con el que hemos competido indirectamente desde hace siglos, se abstenga de tomar ventaja e intente atacarnos, Agher y otros reinos nunca nos han mirado con buenos ojos y…──con ganas de hacerlo quedar mal añadió── ¿a qué se refiere con _métodos inadecuados_?

El guardo silencio unos leves instantes, para no parecer intimidado. Aunque así era, con miedo disfrazado cuido su respuesta.

──me refiero, capitana, a la medida de haber privatizado el uso de magia a los antiguos gremios para uso exclusivo de la capital y el ejército, exterminando a los gremios declarándolos ilegales…

Se cortó así mismo. Temiendo que de hablar de mas ella aprovechara la ocasión de preguntar el por qué de la perdida de la magia o algo peor…

Erza lo miro fijamente durante su corta respuesta, y para su sorpresa, Jellal creyó haberla visto poner unos ojos tristes, con culpa, incluso hasta nostálgicos. Fue solo unos momentos, pensó fue su imaginación.

──está bien,…──ella cerró los ojos, abandonando el tema que pudo utilizar para discutir el resto del día o de la semana o el mes, cosa que aumento la sorpresa del príncipe y el consejo── ¿pero qué opina de Agher?

──Es difícil de opinar, no niego que es riesgoso…y seria una ingenuidad creer dicho reino se limite siquiera a aprovecharse se nuestro estado, como usted dice,… e igualmente necesitamos relacionarnos e intentar entrar en paz con las otras naciones…necesitaría que me deje pensar con más tiempo este asunto, incluyendo la opinan del consejo.

La capitana entre en mas silencio y los ancianos se miraron entre sí. Jellal se sintió con miedo de haber dicho algo poco conveniente en frente del consejo, el estaba seguro, no poseía la experiencia profesional en el campo de los discurso y los negocios.

Erza abrió sus ojos, los viejos la miraron, ella los miro a ellos, distorsionó los ojos y los ancianos se apresuraron a comentar y murmurar beneficios y desventajas, el príncipe participaba un poco y siguieron hablando hasta la noche, donde todos quedaron de acuerdo en invitar a un embajador del reino de Agher y enviar uno suyo a este.

──Y quién si Agher acepta ¿A quién enviaremos como embajador?──pregunto abriendo una nueva discusión el primer ministro Lord Darceih. El hombre más viejo de todos, de aspecto débil, poco amigable, con ropas elegantes pero anticuadas. Mucho más encorvado que Lord Maberytht.

──Propongo a algún hombre con mucha experiencia, no muy avanzado de días, el señor Lord de Marce…──expuso el miembro del consejo más joven Lord Guiler

── ¿Lord de Marce? Me parece que aun no tengo el honor de conocer a dicho sujeto──señalo Jellal.

──…El…──hablo con tranquilidad Erza, capturando la atención de todos los presentes── no tiene tanta experiencia como otros señores que conozco, pero reconozco que confió en que él lo haría bien…

── ¿y el resto del consejo que opina?

Los ancianos intercambiaron miraras de aprobación.

──nosotros también estamos de acuerdo su alteza

Jellal asintió, en realidad no muy convencido pues no conocía en absoluto al elegido. Miro al primer ministro, dándole la palabra.

Lord Darceih se sorprendió enormemente, toda su vida espero que el rey le diera la palabra que podía tener con su honorable puesto de primer ministro, pero el antiguo rey jamás se molesto en dejarle ejercerlo en las reuniones.

──Entonces, enviaremos una solicitud al reino de Agher de un intercambio de embajadores, y en caso de obtener una respuesta favorable informaremos a Lord Shou de Marce de su futura misión…Esta reunión se da por terminada.

Los presentes se levantaron, los ancianos se despidieron del rey uno por uno. Erza espero a que fueran saliendo, cuando el primer ministro hizo una reverencia a Jellal y este le despidió educadamente espero unos momentos a que el anciano saliera, sin reverencias y sin siquiera mirar a Jellal como despedida salió con la misma actitud con que llego.

Jellal sonrió. Esa mujer tan, tan…no supo como describirla. Quedo solo y se dispuso a salir también, esta vez fue despedido con debía por el mayordomo que volvió a disculparse.

Caminó despacio, tratando de memorizar el camino que recorrió desde su cuarto. Fracaso. Estaba perdido, otra vez…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Una semana pasó, como era su nueva costumbre se perdía constantemente, pero siempre encontraba a alguien a quien seguir haciendo un gran esfuerzo por memorizar cada camino que recorría a diario incluyendo los lugares nuevos que descubría y no recordaba que había en un castillo. En una ocasión para en el sótano, no supo cómo. En otra ocasión cerca del dormitorio de Coco.

── ¿Qué hace por aquí su alteza?──preguntó inocentemente la joven.

──Exploro el castillo──contestó automáticamente.

Coco lo miró sorprendida.

──mmm, no alteza, los nobles no exploran por los dormitorios de los sirvientes y mucamas… ¡usted está perdido!──afirmo muy convencida la joven, un poco juguetona y con tono de burla, ella ya se llevaba muy bien con el príncipe.

── ¿dormitorio de mucamas?──El enrojeció notablemente, ¿cómo llegaba a esos lugares y no a su oficina?

Dios,…que vergüenza.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La respuesta de Agher llegó rápido, según la carta estarían gustosas de intentar crear lazos y una alianza. Enviarían a su embajador en unos meses al mismo tiempo que Edoras a su nación. Knightwalker seguía con su misma actitud de rechazo con Jellal. Aunque no lo mostraba frente a los miembros del consejo, ni los sirvientes, ni nadie que pudiera reprenderla por su ofensivo comportamiento. Su odio hacia él era una especie de secreto entre ambos. A pesar de eso, Jellal no sabía con exactitud por que tanto rechazo. Reconocía ser responsable del actual estado de Edoras, pero,… ¿de dónde nace tanto odio? Pregunta que temía hacer en voz alta pero lo llenaba de intriga y de curiosidad que lo llenaba cada día más.

Cierta tarde, mientras recorría el patio recién remodelado, se detuvo frente a una fuente grande, bien adornada y rodeada de abundante agua cristalina.

──Es aquí donde jugábamos…──hizo una mueca── ¿Qué paso contigo Knightwalker? ¿Por qué eres así ahora, porque te comportas conmigo de esta manera?...

Tomo asiento en una modesta banca de madera y la briza fresca movió sus cabellos suavemente. Comenzó a recordar su infancia en el castillo, y los momentos gratos que tuvo con Knightwalker, cuando fueron amigos.

Fin capitulo 1.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, este es mi primer Finc de Fairy Tail, una de mis series más queridas y estoy muy emocionada. Por eso les pido, tengo paciencia conmigo, que, aunque ya tengo un buen tiempo aquí, sigo siendo una novata.

Aclaro ahora, que quienes esperen ver a una Knightwalker muy "malvada" como muchos las describen, yo no lo hare así, se que es sádica y que mata con una sonrisa. Pero la justifico, con que no es gritona, ni se altera fácilmente como Scarlet, y eso no se puede negar. Ella tiene sus virtudes y le pondré más.

Agradezco de nuevo y espero sus comentarios.

Dtb. Sayonara!


	2. Gilde Knightwalker

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, pero ojala me regalara a los dos Jellal xD

Capitulo 2. Gilde Knightwalker

Un pequeño niño de cabello azules, ojos verdes y muy inquieto correteaba por los pasillos del palacio real, lo cual era un gusto para los que lo conocían de bebe, al fin superaba la muerte de su querida madre hace algunos meses, que fue consumida por una enfermedad sencilla, pero fatal para su frágil salud, hecho que reflejaba el milagro que fue cuando pudo sobrevivir al parir a su único hijo, el príncipe heredero del trono de Edoras. El pequeñito Jellal, un niño agraciado y lleno de energía.

El niño gustaba de recorrer las esquinas de los altos pasillos del palacio, siempre corriendo. Desde ahí podía apreciar los valles, los enormes y hermosos jardines de la propiedad de la corona, también podía ver la cuidad de los excedent, siempre flotando, con esos peculiares seres voladores y parlantes merodeando por ahí, exigiendo a la gente del pueblo reverencias. Qué raro. Todos esos pequeños seres parecían ser como el resto de los animalitos que veía correr y saltar en los valles desde la torre más alta con un binóculo. Pero si debían ser geniales ¡ellos pueden volar! ¡Qué maravilloso seria poder volar! Con esos seres tan exóticos, con los pajaritos que cantan, junto a las mariposas que le gustaba seguir.

El pequeño príncipe tenía todo lo que otros niños pudieran desear, un enorme castillo en donde vivir, maestros especiales que no le gritaban, lo trataban como un adulto respetable siempre diciendo "alteza" no entendía bien el termino, el no es tan alto.

Tenía juguetes increíbles, ropas calientitas y ropas frescas muy bonitas. Además siempre le decían que en el futuro sería mucho más suertudo, pues un día el seria rey y mandaría a todos por igual. Eso le entusiasmaba, pero también recordaba con tristeza que ya no tenía madre, "la vida continua hijo" repitió su padre varias veces, a él, no lo veía muy seguido pero igual lo trataba lo mejor que podía. Sus niñeras eran muy cariñosas y pacientes con sus travesuras. Aun así con sus riquezas a la mano y su creciente superación por la muerte de su madre, podía entender que la faltaba algo, algo que anhelaba mucho, un amigo, amigos de verdad. Los niños que conocía eran solo nobles reprimidos, demasiado consentidos e incluso algo fastidiosos y egoístas. Quería conocer a alguien de su edad que fuera divertido, que estuviera siempre a su lado y compartiera sus aventuras. Ojala lo encontrara, algún día. Pues los niños nobles son eran aburridos y no tenía el permiso de ir a jugar y divertirse con los otros niños el pueblo.

La semanas pasaban y los recorridos por los pasillos altos del castillo comenzaron a hacérsele repetitivos y aburridos. Cierto día, su padre llego en compañía de un caballero que nunca había visto. Lord Knightwalker, un hombre como de treinta años o más, alto, gallardo, de cabellos oscuros y cortos.

──Su alteza, su padre el rey solicita su presencia──lo llamó una mucama.

── ¡si ya voy!

El niño corrió con ganas, le gustaba conocer gente nueva, interesante como ese señor.

La mucama lo escoltó hasta la oficina de su padre, tocó la puerta y se encontró con la mirada del rey en el.

──Jellal──lo llamó── ¿no tienes algo que hacer?──su rostro comenzó a mostrar disgusto.

──Sí, Buenos días padre──hizo una reverencia──buenos días señor…──el niño puso cara de confusión y curiosidad al mirar al hombre extraño.

El hombre sonrió encantado por la gracia del niño.

──Su alteza, mi nombre es Gilde Knightwalker, su servidor…y es un honor conocerlo…

──ah, el gusto es mío…──el pequeño no se convenció bien de cómo actuar.

──Jellal…──el rey llamo su atención── ¿Cómo vas en tus estudios?

──bien padre, mis maestros dicen que aprendo muy rápido…──el niño espero algún reconocimiento de su padre por su esfuerzo por destacar en materias tan aburridas que estaba obligado a tomar.

──bien, ya puedes irte, Lord Knightwalker tome asiento.

──sí señor, gracias.

──hasta luego padre, Lord Knightwalker…──el niño se despidió con sus ilusiones rotas y con sus requerimientos de niño no atendidos.

──espero que nos volvamos a ver su alteza──sonrió el hombre al niño.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Jellal, como todo niño que no obtiene los que espera de su único padre, quiso llorar, no hacer un berrinche, sino, llorar por el abandono que su padre le daba actualmente, se alejaba poco a poco, y para un niño que espera mucha atención de un padre, era demasiado. "_No seas tonto_", pensó, "_está ocupado, es el rey, siempre está muy ocupado_" recordó las palabras que su madre le decía para animarlo por sus constantes ausencias en casa.

Estaba aburrido, ese día no tenia deberes, ya había avanzado mucho en sus estudios y sus maestros decidieron regalarle unos días de receso, incluso su maestro de espada y lucha. Decidió quedarse cerca de la oficina, esperando tener oportunidad de poder hablar aunque sea un poco con su padre cuando de desocupara.

── ¿y qué hará Lord Knightwalker? Su primogénito es mujer… ¿Qué planea hacer ahora?

Escuchó la voz de su padre sin querer, pero que tenia de malo que escuchara casualmente, cuando estaba a una distancia correcta de la puerta de la oficina, el no tenía la culpa que su padre hablara en un tono fuerte.

──mi hija, es probablemente la única hija que tenga, no creo que mi esposa pueda darme la posibilidad de tener un hijo varón debido al accidente que sufrió y que según los doctores le ha dejado estéril.

Jellal escuchó también la vos de Lord Knightwalker.

***¨,.°°´´¨´´[…***…]´´¨´´°°.,¨¨***

── ¡oh! ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Cómo lo ha tomado su mujer?──pregunto con preocupación el rey.

──ella está destrozada, pero la dulzura de nuestra hija nos alienta a reponernos…

──sí, la pequeña Erza es adorable, no lo niego, es una niña muy inteligente, pero ¿tú crees que ella cumpla con la tradición que debió ejercer un hijo varón?

──sí, mi pequeña es muy talentosa, es mi orgullo y estoy seguro de que ella logrará demostrar que las mujeres son también útiles en la pelea.

── ¿tu lo crees lord Knightwalker?──El rey dudo un poco.

──Majestad, por supuesto, yo soy testigo de la fuerza e integridad de muchas mujeres, y confió que mi Erza, con la instrucción adecuada y esfuerzo, lograra cumplir con la tradición de los Knightwalker…

── ¿Cómo es exactamente esa tradición? Entre tantas ya me he confundido.

──que un Knightwalker de cada generación brinde servicios al ejército del reino.

──entonces, tendremos fe en que tu hija, como hasta ahora la única de la última generación Knightwalker logre poner en alto su apellido.

──sí, señor, yo la tendré más que nadie…──soltó muy orgulloso el caballero.

──pero dime Gilde, si su hermano tuviese un hijo varón, ¿caería sobre este la responsabilidad de la tradición?

──si podría, pero me gustaría que mi pequeña obtuviera experiencia militar…

── ¿y cómo piensas comenzar a entrenarla?

──tal vez como escudero, guarda, no estoy seguro, opino que tal vez debería comenzar por aprender a ser paciente, no sé, no lo sé…

──ella es una niña frágil todavía, ¿Cuánto años tiene? ¿Seis? No puedes dejarla sola en lugares donde podría perderse solo por entrenamiento, además…solo tiene seis, es muy pequeña todavía, ponla en lugar seguro,…mmm, ¿qué tal aquí…?

── ¿aquí en el castillo?, señor yo, no lo sé, eso es demasiado…

── ¡por supuesto que sí! Mira, mientras se entrena, estando aquí, le nacerá con el paso del tiempo el deseo de cuidar el lugar y se volverá leal a Edoras, y es lo que queremos ¿no? De eso se tratan las tradiciones de los clanes ¡de crear jóvenes vigorosos leales a Edoras! ¡Que den todo por Edoras! Ahora puedes traer a tu niña mañana mismo si así lo quieres.

──si─si, si señor gracias…──el señor Knightwalker está sinceramente agradecido.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El pequeño Jellal de siete años no podía estar más emocionado. ¡Un niño de su edad vendría durante mucho tiempo! Bueno una niña, mmm, nunca ha hablado de verdad con una niña. Esperaba que no fuera como los niños que conocía y tal vez pudieran ser amigos y jugar siempre. De repente ya no le interesaba tanto hablar con su padre, ahora está ansioso de la llegada de la niña y ver si podría tener la oportunidad de hacer una amiga de verdad.

La tarde pasó y el sueño comenzó a aguardarlo.

──su alteza, su padre lo llama…──hablo en esta ocasión un mayordomo.

──sí, gracias

Jellal camino de nuevo a la oficina de su padre, esta vez sin la misma energía. A paso lento llego y tomo asiento enfrente de él.

──Dime Jellal, infórmame cómo vas con sus prácticas de lucha de espada ¿vas en camino de ser un gran luchador?──su tono era algo exigente de una respuesta favorable.

──mis profesores dicen que estoy bien en las practicas, pero personalmente yo creo que la espada no es mi fuerte…──respondió con timidez.

──…mmm, ya veo, no vuelvas a repetir eso, como príncipe que eres quiero que seas al menos uno de los mejores luchadores ¿has entendido?

──si padre…

── ¿y la magia? ¿Cómo vas con la lucha con magia? es lo que más me interesa.

──voy muy bien padre, avanzo cada vez mas──Jellal se sintió en confianza de presumir sus progresos.

──maravilloso, ahora dime… ¿Cómo te sientes…?

El niño miro curioso la mirada algo sosegada de su padre, cosa muy extraña.

── ¿a qué te refieres padre?

──Jellal, me refiero al asunto de tu madre ¿ya lo has superado?

──yo…yo…──tartamudeo──yo lo he superado padre… la muerte de mamá me afecto mucho pero ya estoy bien…te lo aseguro…──confirmo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que solo un niño puede dar.

──bien…

Fausto quedo en silencio durante unos minutos sin saber que mas decir, aun siendo el padre del pequeño que tenía en frente no sabía cómo tratarlo, que hablarle, no lo conocía, con dificultad y conocía la escasa edad de su hijo.

El pequeño niño comenzó a incomodarse grandemente. Su padre nunca fue muy allegado a él, y francamente si espero que le preguntara su estado sentimental, pues a pesar de su distanciamiento lo trataba como mejor podía de acuerdo a su carácter.

──Padre…──quiso terminar la incomodidad.

── ¿sí?

── ¿puedo retirarme a estudiar un poco?

Su carita nerviosa de la posibilidad de recibir un regaño le favoreció.

── ¡sí! ¡Sí! Claro que si…. Puedes retirarte…

Concedió aliviado de escapar la situación del tipo que no sabía dominar.

Jellal se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo unos instantes. Volvió la mira a su padre y con una carita algo triste le dijo.

──Buenas noches,…papá…

La última palabra solo débil. Fausto se estremeció y una vez que el niño se fue, encontró el valor que había perdido hace algunas semanas para tratar al pequeño como merecía.

──buenas noches,…hijo…

***¨,.°°´´¨´´[…***…]´´¨´´°°.,¨¨***

La mañana llegó muy rápido y el príncipe despertó con la energía de siempre, se vistió, comió y corrió hacia una ventana y podo observar lo que esperaba. Lord Knightwalker entraba al castillo en compañía de una niña de seis tiernos años de edad, de cabello escarlata algo largo sujetado en una trenza. Los invitados subieron a las escaleras en dirección de la oficina de su padre y Jellal los perdió de vista.

Emocionado bajo a toda prisa para encontrarse con ellos, pero al llegar a la oficina ya estaba cerrado. Hizo un berrinche y decidió esperar afuera sentado.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

──Su majestad, aquí mi hija Erza──el hombre mostró mejor a la niña al rey.

Fausto sonrió, tratando de no mostrar una expresión muy dura a la pequeña que le hacia una reverencia.

──Hola pequeña Erza, dime, ¿te ha gustado el castillo?

La niña no dudo en contestar abiertamente y a la vez algo tímida.

──si su majestad, me ha gustado mucho su castillo…──respondió rápido con su vocecita infantil.

── ¡ah que niña tan agradable y bonita!──el rey rio con ganas──será bueno tenerte aquí en el castillo, lo digo en serio…

──señor yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo, lo prometo──la niña puso cara felicidad al ser aceptada y alagada por el mismo rey.

──sí, claro que sí, eso espero pequeña

Pasaron los minutos y los dos hombres dejaron de prestar atención a la niña y comenzaron a hablar de asuntos del ejército. Erza escuchaba emocionada, no hacía mucho que ya soñaba con ser parte del ejercito para honrar a su clan y a sus adorados padres.

──de acuerdo, ya es hora de mostrar a Erza lo que tiene que hacer──Fausto guió a sus invitados hacia la puerta de su oficina, donde al abrirla encontró a Jellal que afilaba su mini espada en un sofá de espera.

── ¿Jellal qué haces aquí? –El rey arqueo una ceja, y no lo dejó contestar a su pregunta──ya que estas aquí nos acompañaras…

──si padre, buenos días Lord Knightwalker──saludo con gracia y sonriente al señor. Miro con curiosidad a la niña.

──Su alteza, un honor velo otra vez, le presento a mi hija, Erza

──Hola Erza yo soy Jellal──le sonrió a la niña como un niño saluda a otro.

La pequeña Erza dudo un poco ¿Ese es el príncipe? No es más grande de lo que esperaba.

──un honor su alteza──ella hizo una mini reverencia.

──yo…──a Jellal lo interrumpió su padre.

──vamos ya…──Fausto ordenó, y los tres los siguieron.

Cruzaron grandes salas, bajaron largas escaleras, llegaron a los jardines y cerca de una fuente pararon.

──es aquí donde comenzarás a entrenarte Erza, serás escudero para que aprendas las actitudes de un soldado, un entrenador te enseñará después──aclaró el rey.

──sí, señor…

──padre, ¿le enseñará el mismo que me entrena a mi?──Jellal se emocionó mas, tal vez así tendría más tiempo de jugar.

──si──ignoró a su hijo y se centro en la niña──contigo vendrá cuando termine con Jellal

La niña asintió con un poco nerviosa.

──padre…

── ¿sí?

──ella podría entrenar conmigo…

Los dos hombres y la niña se sorprendieron grandemente.

──mmm ¿estás seguro Jellal?

Fausto examino el rosto de su hijo, en ella había un aire de emoción, ¿para qué quiere un niño entrenar con una niña?, ¿compañía? ¿Amistad...?

──está bien──acepto── pero esperaré buenos resultados

──si padre

Jellal sonrió, Gilde dudó pero decidió no protestar a la decisión de su rey y la pequeña Erza no entendió bien el asunto pero igual tendría que entrenar de algún modo.

***¨,.°°´´¨´´[…***…]´´¨´´°°.,¨¨***

Pasaron dos días, reunidos por segunda vez en el mismo sitio del inmenso jardín, Jellal se presentó de nuevo con mucho entusiasmo, lleno de energía, habló de muchas cosas, menos del entrenamiento. Erza, para su corta edad y experiencia trato de no impacientarse con el precipitado príncipe.

──Alteza…──la niña lo llamó calmadamente.

── ¿sí?

──No deberías entrenar ¿Cuándo llegará el entrenador?──la de la femenina vocecita infantil ya quería saber quien la convertiría en una esplendida guerrera.

──ah sí,…mmm… no tardará mucho en llegar, tal vez unos treinta minutos…──contestó sin demasiado interés── ¿Qué te parece una carrera?──le dio una sonrisa enorme.

──Alteza, no debería pensar tanto en jugar…

── ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Somos niños!

──sí, pero debemos prepararnos para el futuro, para…──la niña comenzaría un discurso sobre responsabilidad futura al reino, etc., etc.

── ¡anda solo una carrera!──la interrumpió sin la menor consideración──considéralo un entrenamiento, así te sentirás más ligera cuando el entrenador nos haga dar muchas vueltas por este enorme jardín.

──yo…

──si quieres sobresalir en el entrenamiento que nos den, debes hacer una esfuerzo personal aparte…──sonrió tramposo, solo quería jugar. Para su suerte la niña le creyó.

──de acuerdo alteza…

Los niños corrieron sin mucho esfuerzo alrededor del terreno, Jellal fue a su paso, sin parar de hablar, preguntándole cualquier cosa que se le venía en mente. Erza quería concentrarse en la carrera, deseaba poder correr más rápido pero sus piernitas no daban mas, decepcionada de su lentitud contestaba a las incoherentes preguntas del atolondrado príncipe, aprovechando, además para visualizar mejor el hermoso castillo que su padre le dijo, viviría para cuidar.

──alteza, ya ha pasado más de media hora ¿a qué hora llegará el entrenador?──preguntó entre exhalaciones.

──mmm, el siempre llega a las cinco de la tarde, tal vez, como es un militar, tuvo que ir a una misión──contestó de igual forma.

──ah…──mostro grande decepción.

──oye──la miro rápidamente──no te preocupes, estoy seguro que vendrá…──trató de animarla.

──sí,…alteza──Jellal rio muy fuerte.

──Ya no más "alteza" dime Jellal…

──alteza, yo…──ella abrió mucho los ojitos.

──"Jellal" dime así, y por ciento,….Erza─chan ¿puedo decirte así?

──claro…alt──se trabó.

──Erza─chan ¡seamos amigos! ¿Qué me dices?──Propuso con mucha ilusión.

Fin capitulo 2.

¡Mhn! Espero que les haya gustado. Este fue una parte de los recuerdos de Mystogan, el próximo será igual pero más largo, largo, largo…bueno no tan largo. Después del capítulo 3 seguirá recordando pero por medio de Flashback para que los recuerdos no ocupen un capítulo entero como este y no se haga tedioso, espero no les canse ni les aburra: 3

Y si creen que este pequeño Mystogan es "muy tonto" a algo parecido, no será para siempre así, ya saben, será ese niño tranquilo que ayudo a Wendy ;)

También espero que no piensen que escribo los capítulos rápido, la inspiración viene a mi cinco minutos cada, no sé, dos días…haha así que no esperen que actualice rápido, puedo tardar poco o mucho :/

¡Ah! Si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre mejor para el padre de Erza, díganme y lo cambio .

Por favor ¡comenten! ¡No sean malos! Me pone triste que la mayoría no comenta TT

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y me agregan a favoritos :D

¡Que estén bien!

Dtb. ¡nos leemos!


	3. Amiga

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y ojala liberara a Jellal Fernandes :s

Aviso: este capítulo no será parecido al próximo, y lo digo por si no les gusta porque sinceramente ni yo misma quede satisfecha, pero no quiso exagerar en la narración y los tiempos pueden ser lentos y después rápidos y…. no debería decir eso ¡espanto a los lectores! O.O bueno, prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor…

Capitulo 3. Amiga.

Pasaron cuatro años y medio y la relación entre Jellal y Erza avanzo indudablemente. Ella hablaba mas ya sin la necesidad de que Jellal le sacara las palabras a la fuerza. Jellal estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo de haber podido lograr avances con su amiga, mejor dicho, su única verdadera amiga. Cierta tarde, después de un cansado entrenamiento, en donde realizaron una pelea donde resultaron empatados, decidieron descansar a orillas de un lago artificial dentro del castillo.

-Yo tendré mi propia Legión-comentó Erza-seré un militar tal como mi familia quiere-citó entusiasmada.

-eso suena interesante Erza, pero… ¿en verdad quieres ser parte del ejercito?-preguntó dudoso.

-¡claro que sí! ¡Yo amo Edoras! ¡Yo haría lo que fuera por Edoras !-respondió la niña rápido y sin dudar.

-ah, bueno, eso me parece muy bueno…

Erza lo miro con extrañeza, observando su rostro distraído.

-¿sucede algo Jellal?

-ah, no, no, es solo que,…ahora que hablas de tu servicio al reino,…yo, yo recuerdo que mi padre hablaba así y ahora que lo hace más que nunca, es casi como si nunca lo viera y cuando lo hago se comporta algo extraño, es como si fuera un robot que solo va a reuniones, discute con nobles, el consejo y siempre esta fuera, Erza, a este ritmo olvidare como es su rostro.

-Jellal-le llamó por su nombre, él le autorizó dirigirse así desde un tiempo atrás-sinceramente no sé qué decirte, yo tengo la atención de mis padres todo el tiempo, así que no sé cómo te sientes…

-no te preocupes Erza, yo se que hace su trabajo, tengo que entenderlo-le sonrió levemente.

Erza quedo satisfecha y comenzaron a charlar de temas triviales y de las continuas ausencias de su poderoso maestro, el capitán Helte uno de los magos más talentosos de Edoras.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-¡Adivina qué Erza!-la zarandeó de los hombros-¡adivina, adivina!

-¿mm? No se Jellal, me mareas, solo dímelo-lo aparto con gracia.

-mi padre me ha dicho que mañana me llevara a la casa de los Larqui, nos han invitado a la fiesta de su hija, ¡podre conocer mas humanos de nuestra edad!-sus ojos verdes saltaron de la emoción y la ingenuidad.

-eso está muy bien Jellal, te deseo suerte en tu proceso de socialización…-ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿eh? ¿Tú no has sido invitada?

-no, mi familia no se lleva bien con los Larqui, no estoy segura del por qué, y es una lástima pues me agrada su hija-confeso algo triste.

-¡oh, no! Le diré a mi padre que haga que te inviten, eres mi mejor amiga Erza, ¡no pienso ir sin ti!

-Jellal…-lo miro divertida-tú también eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedes ni debes pedir eso a su majestad, además, no siempre estaré por todos lados contigo

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-eso no tengo que explicarlo y lo sabes,…, ahora ve a esa fiesta y diviértete-le ordenó.

- No entiendo, pero está bien, mala, no quieres ir conmigo-hizo berrinche.

Ella río con ganas.

-anda, ya entra a tu castillo, nos veremos otro día-le indicó tranquilamente.

Jellal obedeció mientras Erza lo miraba de lejos. Ya esperaba el paso de los días y escuchar la futura experiencia de su amigo. Ella era tan lista para saber que su amigo aun siendo genio en la pelea, pero bastante ingenuo para no darse cuenta que era el primer intento de relacionarse con niñas de la alta sociedad, candidatas a ser su compañera.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-¡fue tan raro, Erza!-comentaba frustrado-mi padre me decía "quédate aquí" siempre al lado de esa niña, yo hable un montón ¡pero ella no decía nada! –hacia muecas de disgusto.

-jajaja

-¡¿Cuál es la gracia?

-no eres bueno con las chicas-se burlo tajante.

-¡no es verdad! ¡La prueba eres tú!-se defendió rápidamente el joven.

-Jellal, yo te conozco desde hace unos años, y cuando nos conocimos, tú me interrogabas con cosas que solo interesan a los chicos, me retabas y sigues retándome a carreras alrededor del castillo todo el tiempo. ¡Me pides que pelemos a espada siempre! Ahora dime, ¿qué niña noble dulce y delicada le llamaría la atención esas cosa?-indico entre rizas.

-¡tú lo haces!

-pero yo deseo ser militar, las demás niñas o al menos la mayoría que conozco, sueñan con su futuro novio perfecto y otra cosas por el estilo

-mmm, pues a mí me gusta más luchar contigo

Le sonrió amigablemente al confesar y comenzó a jugar con su bonito cabello escarlata.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Junto al profesor Helte en los adentros del bosque más cercano al castillo, armaban un campamento y hacían fuego con madera y hojas recogidas. Los jóvenes no se quejaban, era la primera vez que se les otorgaba salir a entrenar fuera del castillo.

-mañana aprenderán a distinguir que es lo comestible que se encuentran en el bosque, es importante, uno nunca sabe cuándo estará frente a problemas que los obliguen a ocultarse en los lugares más inesperados

-si profesor…

-ahora apaguen y limpien todo, es hora de dormir

Acto seguido, obedecieron rápidamente. Helte entro a la tienda de campaña junto a los niños que estaban exhausto de tener que preparar todo ellos mismos, muy distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados. El profesor, aunque podía ocultar fácilmente su cansancio, no pudo evitar caer dormido al momento de acostarse. Los niños lo miraron roncar y Jellal susurró a Erza.

-oye Erza…

-¿sí?

-¿Qué tal si practico mi técnica del sueño?

-¿ahora? ¿En qué?

-que tal en… en el profesor…

-¡¿estás loco?-le reprendido en un susurro.

-algo-tomo su báculo con forma de ojo e hiso su encantamiento. De inmediato, el profesor Helte paro de roncar y quedo de boca abierta, babeando.

-jajaja, ¡funciona!

-¡JELLAL!

-vamos afuera, hay algo que quiero probar…-Salió ignorando las quejas, seguro que ella lo seguiría.

Fuera de la tienda, dejando solo a su entrenador que confiaba tanto en ellos, Jellal corrió en dirección a un árbol de forma cuadrangular color morado.

-¿adónde vas Jellal?-enojada lo siguió, con los puños apretados.

El príncipe abrazo el árbol y se enredo en el trepándolo.

-¡¿qué se supone que haces?

-quiero saber si soy capaz de llegar al final de este árbol

-¿por qué no lo hiciste con el profesor?

-no, no, diría que es peligroso y todo eso-sin tomar mucha importancia continuo trepando.

-¡por qué lo es! ¡Tonto! ¡Baja de ahí, te caerás!

-Erza, nada malo va a pasar, no tardare, no te alteres-continuo escalando.

Erza que tenía un poco más el sentido de razonar que Jellal, viendo el peligro que era una mala caída de tan enorme árbol, decidió traer al profesor, pero fue inútil. El hechizo de Jellal era excelente y poderoso. Acelerada salió a intentar bajar a Jellal a la fuerza.

-¡baja!

-¡no! ¡Voy a llegar al final!-sonriente se sujeto del rasposo árbol.

Erza grito enojada. Saco su preciada lanza, girándola, la convirtió en una afilada espada y la clavo en el árbol, comenzando a subir.

-¡Eso es trampa!-se quejo Jellal.

-¡te bajare quieras o no!

-¡ja! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!- comenzó a trepar mas rápido, faltando solo unos metro más para terminar.

-¡claro que lo hare! ¡Y dime genio! ¡Como piensas bajar!

-….-como no tenia respuesta, se apresuro hasta que al final llego a su meta-¡Sí!

La felicidad no le duro mucho, Erza lo alcanzo rápidamente y le dio un buen golpe.

-¡príncipe tonto! ¡Irresponsable!

-Erza, no pasó nada…

-¿ahora como piensas bajar?

-…sobre ti y tu espada-sonrió torpemente.

-…príncipe…-aguanto el insulto.

-¿Qué?

-vámonos, ten cuidado con las ramas…

Jellal se levantó, sin cuidado, su pie derecho se atoro haciendo forcejea y caer encima de Erza. Brutalmente, cayeron desde el árbol rompiendo las ramas, pero milagrosamente cayendo encima de uno arbustos que los salvaron de un peligroso golpe.

Con trabajo se levantaron y Erza no oculto su furia.

-¡JELLAL!

-¡lo siento, lo siento!

Erza quiso gritar toda la noche, pero se silencio. Ya tendría oportunidad de vengarse, enojada decidió regresar a la tienda, Jellal podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-Espera Erza… lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacer algo así ¡lo prometo!

Ella lo ignoro.

-Er…

Un ruido se escucho proveniente de la oscuridad, era muy claro el sonido de ramas quebrándose. Jellal, asustado, espero fuera Helte.

-¿profesor?

Nadie respondió y Erza paro su andar, esperando lo peor. ¿Algún bandido? ¿Alguien buscando al príncipe? ¿Un ladrón? En caso de un sí para cualquiera de las preguntas ¿sería capaz de proteger a su alteza? Inmediatamente transformo su espada en una lanza azul que aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad en su cuerpo.

Los ruidos aumentaban en dirección a los jóvenes. A Jellal le temblaron las piernas, ojala fuera Helte_,"el profesor es fuerte, pude haber despertado_" no le importaría el regaño, si no, ojala supiera desasear su propio hechizo de sueño a distancia. El sonido cada vez más audible, a pocos centímetros a salir a la luz. Erza esperaba preocupada, tendrían procurar no hacer ruido por seguridad, tal vez así…

-¡voy a morir!-grito a todo pulmón por el miedo, despedazando las precauciones de Erza poniéndola más nerviosa. Él jamás se sintió así, su vida jamás estuvo en peligro, se sintió cobarde y tonto, el terror lo inmovilizó.

Segundos después, Jellal cayó al suelo y después,…un conejo se mostro comiendo hierba silvestre.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Erza soltó el arma, con el corazón acelerado, pero aliviado. Afanada en lo ocurrido, no le quedó otra cosa que burlarse por la ironía.

Jellal estupefacto, viendo a su supuesto conejito, que mordisqueaba lo suyo ignorando a los chicos. La risa de Erza lo saco de su trance.

-¿cu-cuál es la ri-risa Erza…?

-si Jellal, el índice de muertes por ataque de conejo es de un 0.01%-carcajeo para liberarse del estrés que los últimos minutos le acusaron.

-Erza…-él quería llorar. Pero también rió, burlándose de la situación, de él mismo, de su cobardía, de todo.

Erza camino hacia el conejito, acariciándolo y comenzó a jugar con él.

-¿t-e te gustan los animales?

-sí, mucho…-acerco al conejo a su cara, diciéndole cosas lindas.

-no vaya a morderte…

-no

-Erza…

-¿…si?

-me asuste y me acobarde, perdón…por eso y por angustiarte con lo del árbol yo…

-Jellal, ya aprenderás a luchar contra personas fuertes, simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer…

-sí…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-E-R-Z-A…-le llamó con un tono de voz de ultratumba para capturar su atención de forma especial.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así?

-¡tengo una idea fantástica!

-… ¿Cuál es? _"¿y ahora que se le ocurre?"_-pensó con desconfianza. El príncipe tenia las ideas más extrañas, tal vez algo subnormal.

-salgamos del castillo, Erza

-entonces pide permiso

-no, no, yo digo…salgamos a recorrer todo el pueblo, ¡será divertido!

-¡no!-ello se ofendió grandemente-¡no puedes darte el lujo de hacer eso! ¡Preocuparías a todos!

El se arrepintió de inmediato. Erza tenía toda la razón, no podía ni debía hacer algo semejante.

-es verdad, lo siento…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Aburrido por el encierro y triste pero reflexivo por el regaño de Erza, subió a la torre más alta del castillo. Tomo su binocular y por medio de él observo a unos plebeyos de su edad que jugaban y se divertían en un lago de aguas cristalinas muy alejadas y sin ninguna vigilancia. El jamás podría hacer algo así, siempre que salía tenía que ser acompañado de adultos y soldados que no lo dejan respirar con sus lección de "modales, modales, modales". No es que no apreciara la educación, solo el hastió de la monotonía lo desesperaba. Continuó contemplándolos un tiempo. "_Erza se ha ido a su casa, mi padre no regresara en una semana y ya puedo usar perfectamente las ilusiones"_ analizo la actualidad minuciosamente. La tentación se hizo tan grande que lo venció y se preparo para salir.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Las calles oscuras, limpias y tenebrosas no parecían darle la bienvenida. Parecía salido de una historia de terror, no fue como lo planeo. Olvidó que al momento de partir ya era tarde y al momento de acercarse en la ubicación del lago, el sol ya no estaba. No es que sintiera miedo, NO, el príncipe de Edoras ya no le tiene miedo a nada. Pero le hubiera gustado que el sol todavía estuviera presente. Corrió rápido y silencioso por un puente bien construido.

Distinguió que la zona era calle de ricos, por las hermosas casas colocadas a unos quilómetros del lago, y lo jóvenes que vio jugar, tal vez, algunos sirvientes aprovechando su día libre. Se pregunto en donde vivirían los plebeyos, jamás estuvo tan cerca de uno, solo algunos sirvientes de confianza, sumisos y humildes.

Llego al fin al lago, aunque oscuro y poco visible, supo distinguir que era hermoso, más que los artificiales que tenía en casa y que unos metros más adelante se alzaban hacia una montaña que volaba en lo lejano, como si no existiera la gravedad. Quito el fino y resistente calzado de sus pies que crecían, unos años más y ya sería un adolescente. Sumergió un poco los dedos en el agua fría, refrescante. Ojala pudiera hacer eso siempre en el castillo.

Comenzó a tararear una canción representativa del reino, rítmica y pegajosa. Dejo sentir el aire mover su cortos cabellos azules, alzo la cabeza al cielo nocturno, tan hermoso y tan lejano, las estrellas también llamaban su atención, blancas, jóvenes como él. Cerró los ojos moviéndose lentamente como si bailara con las ondas circulares del agua. Disfruto el momento al máximo, hasta que comenzó a sentir el sereno en la cabeza. "_Es hora de irme_". Se seco con la ropa y se dispuso a regresar a casa. Saltando ágilmente por los prados, miro de lejos rápidamente la comunidad, las ventanas iluminadas por las velas encendidas por los sirvientes mostraban a gente rica bien abrigada, tomando el té bien caliente. Hizo una mueca, nunca le gusto el té.

Las calles se iluminaban lentamente, corría tan rápido que los jóvenes que acortejaban a sus novias desde la ventana, no podían verle. Siguió viendo las casas, espectaculares pero no tanto como su precioso castillo, ninguno como él. Se aisló tanto en la inspección de las estructura que tomo un camino incorrecto, se dio cuenta muy tarde, llego a parar a un puente no muy bien cuidado que conducía a un barrio pobre. ¿Cuánto corrió? ¿Tanto para pasar de una zona de ricos a un barrio pobre? Decidió continuar, y buscar a alguien que le indicara como regresar. Las calles eran tan distintas, no eran aptas para el comercio y aun así mucho puestos, pequeños y mal hechos posaban cerrados en fila sobre el lodo. ¡Qué horrible!

Escucho músico de violín proveniente de una pequeña y humilde casa de dudoso material aparentemente frágil. Agudizo la mirada y vio un grupo de personas que bailaban al son de la música, a pesar de estar un poco apretados, se veían y reían felices, puedo distinguir que eran grandes familias con muchos hijos, extrañamente, todos de diferente fisonomía, unos, blancos, otros morenos, otros de rostro oscuro, etc. _"cuanta humildad, no me gustaría vivir en una zona así, pero si con esa alegría" _pensativo continuo caminando, el sonido del violín dejo de oírse.

La calle comenzó a cambiar, parecía más deshabitada aun de noche. Unos segundos después lo comprendió. A pocos metros de distancia puedo distinguir un edificio lleno de habitaciones donde se distinguían sombras de hombres y mujeres muy cerca en cada una. Un burdel. "_mejor regreso y pregunto a una de aquellas familias en donde está el castillo_". Andes de tener oportunidad de moverse alguien lo sujeto de los hombros agresivamente.

-miren que tenemos aquí-un hombre de expresión horrenda y llena de cicatrices lo miraba viciosamente y cierta perversión-miren bien-giro la mirada tosca a sus acompañantes e igual de peligrosos-al parecer un niño rico, ¡miren que ropas tan finas!-se carcajeo al ver al niño tratar de liberarse.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-exigía el joven de aspecto adinerado.

-¿Por qué? Yo te encontré y ahora eres mío- sonrió malévolamente.

-¡no es verdad! ¡Suéltame!-y siguió forcejeando.

-que gracioso, ¿no lo crees Julio? ¡Él cree que puede escapar!-el segundo hombre se burlo.

Jellal continúo gritando, pero fue ignorado.

-¡ya cállate niñato! ¡Me enfadas!

-¡no tienen derecho a tratarme así, yo soy…!-se corto, decir su posición podría empeorar las cosas.

-¡cállate ya!-el primer hombre le planto un puñetazo en el estomago que casi deja inconsciente a Jellal-¡ahora veras!

El horrible hombre presiono el puño listo para darle una paliza al joven, por puro placer. Agito el brazo pero se detuvo. Jellal que abrió los ojos con trabajo por el dolor, no entendió y vio que el rostro del hombre cambio a uno inexpresivo. Lentamente, cayó de rodillas y finalmente el cuerpo entero al piso. Dejando ver una silueta encapuchada con una daga enorme, aparentemente la causante de lo sucedido.

-¡¿qué rayos?-el segundo hombre, se dispuso atacar a la pequeña silueta en venganza de su despreciable amigo-¡pagaras lo que has hecho!

La figura hizo girar rápidamente la lanza, transformándola en una vara de extrañas figuras, de repente apareció enfrente del delincuente y en un rápido movimiento golpeo con la vara al hombre lanzándolo a kilómetros de distancia, escupiendo sangre en el camino. El hombre quedo totalmente inconsciente. Jellal se paralizó. El miedo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. La figura se acerco a él. Quiso huir pero las piernas no le obedecieron. El extraño alzo la mano blanca y, para sorpresa de Jellal, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Príncipe tonto-la voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

-¡ERZA!-el miedo lo abandono y su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia ella. Pero Erza lo alejo enojada.

El rostro de la joven no era amigable. Sus ojos enojados tomaron otra dirección, dejando al príncipe lejos.

-¡espera Erza, Erza! ¡Espera!-la siguió confundido.

Unos minutos después, cansado de correr, la alcanzo.

-¡Erza! ¿Por qué me dejas atrás?, yo,….yo…-tartamudeó-gracias por salvarme-le agradeció de todo corazón-gracias…

Ella gruño y él se asusto.

-¿estás enojada?-ingenuo acabo con su paciencia.

-¡te atreves a preguntar!-grito indignada-¡la pregunta es ¿por qué estás aquí?

El trago saliva, pero se armo de valor para enfrentar su merecido regaño.

-yo,..Yo, fue un error lo siento…

-¡¿un error? ¡¿Solo eso? ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Jellal? ¡Pudiste morir!-ella jamás estuvo tan enojada.

-sí, pude morir, pero eso no sucedió, tú me has salvado…-sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y tristeza.

-¡¿y si no hubiera venido?

-no lo sé…-se avergonzó.

-¡¿Cómo saliste del castillo?

-cree una ilusión…

-no, no puede ser esto Jellal, prometiste no hacer locuras,… es justamente lo que estás haciendo…

-perdóname-no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿no lo entiendes verdad? No deberías hacer estas cosas, tu…

Guardaron silencio unos momentos. Erza estaba tan enojada que no quiso hablar más y segada por la ira comenzó a andar hacia un rumbo equivocado al castillo sin darse cuenta. El chico la seguía inconscientemente, humillado por lo que causó, temeroso no de que Erza lo delatara, si no, de perder su valiosa amistad. Los minutos pasaron sin darse cuenta de ello, y sus pies caminaron a la par, inconscientes hasta topar con la colorida vegetación característica de su mundo. Erza se sorprendió y miro hacia los lados con desesperación, Jellal la imito mas tarde.

-¡¿en dónde estamos?-casi grito alarmada.

Jellal hizo el esfuerzo de recordar sus clases de geografía. En vano por el nerviosismo.

-no, no lo sé, Erza, ¿ahora qué haremos?

Ella forzó la vista y en la profunda noche distinguió los enormes arboles hongo, algunos animales voladores de cuatro patas y colas y…

-¡una fogata!-exclamo aliviada.

-¡qué bien, vamos!

-¡espera JELLAL!-lo detuvo aun enojada.

-¿po…por qué?

-no sabemos quien este por ahí. Puede ser un malhechor

-¿entonces que haremos?

-…-analizó la situación con cuidado-necesitamos saber en dónde estamos, nos esconderemos en el camino para que no noten nuestra presencia, los vigilaremos y si no parecen peligrosos saldremos a su vista

-bien

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Fue una travesía en extremo incomoda, había muchas plantas espinosas que rasgaron su ropa más de una vez, sin contar la cantidad de veces que pisaban pequeños hongos que se inflaban y los lanzaba al lado, ensuciándolos completamente. Jellal quiso quejarse, pero reflexiona que eso era su culpa y solo disgustaría más a su amiga y calló. Empujando enormes hojas, a lo lejos visualizaron una pequeña aldea, que parecía deshabitada. Los jóvenes si miraron entre si y buscaron la ubicación de la fogata. En dicho lugar, un pequeño grupo de personas de todas las edades, sentadas al rededor de una pequeña y triste fogata. Unos pequeños niños jugaban y otros más dormían en brazos de los que parecían ser sus amados padres. Los dos jóvenes nobles se sorprendieron. ¿Por qué un grupo de personas conviviría en un lugar tan deteriorado, poco habitable y alrededor de una fogata que no les ayudaba en contra del frio?

-Jellal…-susurro Erza-no creo que estas personas sean peligrosas, tienen niños y bebes a su cuidado, creo que podemos preguntarles…

-sí, estoy de acuerdo-Jellal asintió y junto a Erza salieron del escondite.

Lentos y discretos fueron sus pasos, para no asustar a las personas. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Algo en el suelo se alzo de repente haciendo que los nobles cayeran haciendo un alboroto. Las personas se alarmaron al instante. Las mujeres llevaron a sus brazos sus respectivos niños y bebes. Los hombre rápidamente tomaron ramos de arboles como armas y se dirigieron cautelosos y enruinecidos hacia la nube de polvo que cubría la causa del ruido.

-¡Legyon!-los hombres vieron su pequeño Legyon, cría única sobreviviente de una Legyon que solían cuidar para el ejercito, recién fallecida en su alumbramiento. El animal, abrió el hocico muy grande, gritando su característico rugido. Movió sus patas con fuerza y alzo sus alas negras dejando ver a dos niños.

-¿niños?-un adulto miro sorprendido pero aun desconfiado-¡son niños!

Los demás miraron igual de impresionados. Una chica y un niño habían aparecido de la nada.

Erza se levanto con trabajo, descubriendo la mirada confusa de unos extraños armados con madera. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, tal vez, esas personas si son malas.

-¿Erza…?-Jellal la busco intentando ver con los ojos empolvados. Erza lo miro nerviosa y después entendió porque.

Los hombres los rodearon y los examinaron unos minutos. Vieron la cara nerviosa de la niña pelirroja y el rostro temeroso del niño de cabellos azules. Parecían perdidos, tal vez eran hermanos plebeyos por sus ropas desgastadas y en extremo sucias al igual que sus rostros. Confiando en su instinto, bajaron lo que consideraban armas y decidieron escuchar a los jóvenes.

.

.

.

.

-¿para qué quieres llegar al castillo?-le pregunto una anciana a Erza.

-nosotros…-Jellal respondería en confianza pero Erza lo interrumpió.

-nosotros tenemos que regresar a la casa de nuestro amo cerca del castillo, nos mando a un encargo con otro noble, pero de camino una manada de animales nos obligo a tomar otro camino, ocurrieron muchas cosas extrañas que nos llevaron a perdernos y llegar a este lugar…-inventó Erza rápidamente esperando escuchar creíble y tratando de indicarle a Jellal que quitara su rostro de desconcierto con otra que prácticamente le indicaba _"sígueme el juego y no me contradigas_".

El anciano dudo la historia hasta que su hijo hablo.

-¿enserio? ¡Qué historia! ¡A mí me sucedió algo igual!-un hombre mayor de actitud infantil- una vez, cuando la abuela me mando a llevar unos remedios a mi otro abuela pasando entra los cerros flotantes, al cruzar saltando por el rio que se alza en curva , al saltar una parvada de animales voladores con patas ¡yo jamás los había visto en mi vida! No salía mucho. Bueno eso animales me empujaron en pleno salto y me llevaron a otra montaña donde me perdí como cuatro días, yo…-el hombre no tenía intenciones de parar su animada narración y Erza le pareció extraño la actitud del adulto.

-hijo, ahora no es tiempo para tus historias, hay que atender a nuestros invitados-le dio una sonrisa a la niña.

-niños-les hablo un hombre con pinta más seria que el anterior-lamentamos haberlos asustados, lo que sucede es que los confundimos, no quisimos hacerles daño, de verdad lo lamentamos…-se disculpo generosamente.

-no se preocupe, al contrario, nosotros nos disculpamos por nuestra mala actitud, pero no sabíamos si acercarnos a hablar o no…

-sí, lo sabemos, es muy peligroso hablar con extraños, espero que recuerden esto niños-la anciana dirigió lo ultimo a los niños que observaban a los recién llegados.

-por cierto, tu nombre es Erza ¿verdad?-le pregunto uno de los hombres que los embosco-el te nombro así hace rato…

-sí, soy...soy Erza Knivart…

-¿y tu apuesto jovencito?-pregunto juguetona una señora del grupo.

-eh, yo…yo me llamo Jellal, Jellal Fliny…-el mismo se extraño lo que invento.

-mmm, ¿Jellal? ¡Ah! ¡Igual que el príncipe! ¡Te llamas igual que el príncipe! Eso es raro-se carcajeo el Ancio George.

-¿raro, por qué?

-no es muy normal, que alguien lleve el original nombre del príncipe de su propia nación-siguió riendo.

-¡príncipe!-un grupo de niñas soñadoras comenzaron a dar vuelta y a saltar, cantando-¡el nombre del príncipe es lindo, el príncipe debe ser lindo! ¡Nosotras queremos un príncipe!- canturrearon las niñas en coro, las que amaban los cuentos de hadas sobre príncipes hermosos. El acto causo la risa de los adultos, su inocencia era su felicidad.

Erza sonrió y miro de reojo a Jellal quien tenía la boca abierta y la cara roja de vergüenza, deseando ser una avestruz y esconderse de la pena.

Los minutos pasaron, los adultos siguieron interrogándolos y Erza se las arreglaba para inventar algo creíble, pues Jellal estaba mudo sin querer mirar a nadie, mucho menos a las niñas. Erza analizo mejor a los demás, no parecía que vivieran ahí verdaderamente, y arriesgándose pregunto.

-disculpe señora,…

-¿si, hija?

-yo,…disculpe usted, ¿dicen que nos confundieron? ¿Con quién? La verdad no parece que vivan aquí realmente, acaso…-no, tal vez hacia mal al preguntar.

Jella también quería saber, también pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Los adultos y los niños más grandes se entristecieron. Y Erza se avergonzó.

-lo siento, no quise decir un importuno

-no tienes que lamentarte hija, pereces una niña muy lista, y no creo que tenga nada de malo que ustedes sepan, ¿verdad George?

Un hombre igual de mayor que la dulce anciana se acerco a los niños con tranquilidad.

-así es Hilda-su voz rasposa y cansada entro por los oídos de Jellal- verán niños, nosotros somos unos aldeanos sumisos a las ordenes del rey Fausto, con nuestras familias trabajamos cultivando y sembrando como pago de impuesto del reino que usan para financiar a científicos que crean tecnología para la búsqueda de magia, si saben que desde hace unos años Edoras pierde su magia ¿cierto?

Los niños asintieron.

-bueno, hace un tiempo tuvimos una mala cosecha por la falta de lluvias, la siembra no estaba lista para los compradores y ya no tuvimos dinero para pagar el impuesto real, pensamos que por siempre pagar puntualmente nos harían una consideración, pero los militares, lamento decirlo, fueron muy malos, nos sacaron de nuestras tierras, nuestro hogares… todo por un atraso-el anciano George soltó unas lagrimas-nuestros hogares ahora son laboratorios…lo hemos perdido todo, vagamos días hasta llegar a este lugar abandonado, y durante días hemos temido que el ejercito aparezca y nos saque de aquí también…

Los niños lloraron en brazos de sus padres, y la anciana Hilda, encorvada y sin fuerzas trato tranquilizar a cada uno, incluyendo algunos adultos.

-¡eso no puede ser verdad!-protesto Erza-¡el ejercito esta para servir a al reino, es decir, al pueblo de Edoras! ¡No pudieron hacer algo así!

-Erza…-Jellal trato de tranquilizarla pero fue inútil.

-lo sé pequeña-George le miro con compresión-yo también pienso lo mismo, pero…, el reino nunca ha sido pobre, ha sido la nación más poderosa desde siempre, pero ahora con el problema de la magia, algunos nos hemos dado cuenta de que el reino ha estado gastando muchos recursos para la invención de tecnología buscadora de magia,…la desesperación no solo de Edoras, también del resto del mundo, ha dejado ya a miles sin nada, sin nada…-George no resistió mas y se rompió a llorar.

Erza y Jellal estaban sorprendidos. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a grandes militares que siempre eran reconocidos por su destacamento o sus acciones heroicas, nunca uno que fuera a despojar a familias enteras sin consideración alguna.

-eso no puede ser…-susurro la niña con ganas de llorar.

-Erza…-Jellal comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga.

-es suficiente niños,…-les interrumpió Hilda-ahora es muy peligroso partir solos rumbo al reino, deben descansar, si son de confianza a su amo les comprenderá y segura perdonara a su actual ausencia…-les sonrió con dulzura-a dormir ahora,…-les entregó unas sabanas viejas y de mala calidad, no tenían otra cosa…los guió hasta la cabaña deteriorada donde la humilde y amable gente les habían hecho un espacio-descansen-repitió y se marcho.

Los niños se acostaron juntos en un rincón compartiendo la deteriorada sabana.

-son muy buenas personas…-le afirmo Jellal a Erza en un susurro.

-sí, lo son…-su ojos bellos miraban distraídos la sucia pared, queriendo llorar.

-¿Por qué dijiste que somos plebeyos…?

-sean buenas personas o no, no es conveniente decir tu posición…entiéndelo…

-está bien…-le miro preocupado.

-Jellal-lo llamo despacio.

-¿si...?

-¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres? Jamás nos perdonaran-su voz tenía mucha preocupación.

-no te preocupes Erza, soy muy bueno haciendo ilusiones, hare una ilusión tuya…

-¿tienes suficiente magia?

-si, traje una lacrima muy grande…

-ah…gracias-continuo viendo el techo y Jellal a ella.

-Erza…

-¿sí?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Jellal, te conozco desde hace tres años, creo saber cuando no me harás caso…

-hmm, gracias Erza, si no fuera por ti, seguro ya estaría muerto…gracias

-fue nada

-Erza…

-¿si?

-eres increíble luchando-le alagó.

-gracias

-buenas noches Erza

-buenas noche Jellal

Ambos sonrieron y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

.

El hermoso canto de los pájaros llego a los oídos de Jellal despertándolo lentamente. Como de costumbre tallo sus ojos con las manos y pensando que estaba en su cama alzo la pierna derecha "para salir de la cama". Sorpresa, no hay cama. Abriendo los ojos alarmado, recorrió el lugar con la vista y recordó que ese no era su castillo. Haciendo un movimiento brusco con hacia la izquierda, choco con Erza aun dormida. Sus cabellos rojos brillaban con los rayos de sol que se colaban por el viejo techo, Jellal sin mucha vergüenza tenia que admitir que su amiga era bella.

-Erza…-la movió suavemente para despertarla sin que las demás personas lo escucharan-Erza…-repitió.

-¿hnm?-abrió los ojos lentamente y con cansancio.

-Erza tenemos que irnos…

-¿eh?-despertó por completo de un salto.

-despidámonos de la señora Hilda y vayámonos…-sugirió apresurado.

Erza parpadeo varias veces y espabilada asintió.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días niños-saludo amablemente una dulce mujer de treinta años que cargaba a un bebe en su espalda sujeto por una prenda resistente. A los nobles se les hizo extraño como llevaba al niño pero ¿Qué sabrían ellos?-que bueno que han despertado, ya es hora de desayunar… siéntense- les invitó mientras movía una pequeña porción de vegetales extraídos cerca del lugar en una vieja cazuela.

-le agradecemos señora, pero eso no es necesario-contesto educadamente Erza-nosotros ya nos vamos y nos gustaría despedirnos de la Sra. Hilda y el Sr. George…

-eso no es necesario-escucharon la voz masculina y cansada por detrás-ya estamos aquí, pero no se van sin probar bocado- sonrió junto a su esposa.

-señor…

-anda, anda,…tenéis que comer algo, los niños deben alimentarse

La mujer del niño les sirvió en unos pequeños platos, una pequeña porción de comida. Los jóvenes notaron que era un poco más que la porción de los demás y el señor George dijo que así trataban a sus invitados. Aunque ellos no se sentían invitados, si no, intrusos.

-lamento que no sea tanto-disculpo la mujer del bebé-creo que no es tanto como lo que proporcionaba su amo…-comento con tristeza.

-no, no, señora, es suficiente y lo agradecemos-Jellal que se moría de hambre limpio el plato y estaba sinceramente agradecido al igual que Erza.

También sorprendido. Jamás había visto tanta pobreza y humildad junta, preguntándose si en algún lugar, alguien viviría peor. Reflexionando sobre la condición de esas amables personas y lo que podría ser de muchas otras iguales, entendió de golpe la responsabilidad que tenía con todo el reino, no sería tan fácil como habría creído. Erza por su parte, sentía una gran decepción de lo que soñaba ser fuera tan malo con gente inocente y buena. Terminaron rápido, queriendo irse preguntaron el camino de regreso. Un hombre del grupo que lo sabia les indico pasó a paso.

-pero antes de partir, yo recomendaría que visitaran a Porlyusica…

-¿Quién es ella?

-es una mujer, no sabemos si sea una bruja o algo parecido, pero ella siempre sabe todo, eso lo aseguro, y sería bueno que le preguntaran algunas recomendaciones de camino, estoy seguro que los recibirá-confiado los guió hasta la casa apartada de Porlyusica.

-Aurora ven-llamó un niño a otra niña.

En el camino Erza miro a varios niños jugando alegremente con otros que parecían ser sus hermanos, miro envidiosa, pues en secreto siempre quiso un hermano, algunas mujeres acariciaban sus vientres abultados de algunos meses de embarazo, como su querida madre ya nunca podría hacer. Aguantando las lágrimas, siguió al hombre. Jellal, nervioso camino a un paso rápido tratando de ignorar la mirada sonriente de algunas niñas que para su edad, eran algo coquetas.

El camino adornado con hongos de gran tamaño y plantas de peculiares formas y colores daban la bienvenida y un toque armonioso a los animales que jugaban por allí. A lo lejos se rebeló una calabaza con forma de casa.

.

.

.

.

El sol, en lo alto, mostrando su hermosura y su gloriosa luz, saludaba a los caminantes rodeados de fauna salvaje y colorida, junto a algunos peculiares animales terrestres y de agua que de repente aumentaban su tamaño asustando a más de uno. Una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellos y ojos rosas aguardaba sentada en la entrada, con ojos cerrados. Como si los estuviera esperando, con una gran sonrisa. Al momento que los jóvenes estuvieron enfrente de ella, la mujer comenzó a habar, cosas extrañas…

-"Duros como el Seol los celos; Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama…" _(1)…"_ hay amores intensos como se puede imaginar, pueden ser cortos, eso no degrada su pasión"…" hay amores que duran para siempre, pero tienen que sufrir para llegar hasta el fin…"

Con los ojos cerrados caminó hacia los visitantes quienes miraban extrañados la rara escena. La mujer de mata rosa tomo a los jóvenes por los hombros y abrió los ojos.

-bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar…-dijo con alegría-yo soy Porlyusica es un gusto conocerlos…

-un placer señora, mi nombre es Erza-le saludo algo extrañada.

-el mío es Jellal

-lo sé, lo sé bien, se perfectamente quienes son…

Eso asusto los niños, tartamudearon incoherencias, pero la mujer les hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus bocas.

-Shhhh-les calló burlona-¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? ¿Erza? ¿Jellal?

-señora Porlyusica, me preguntaba si tiene algunos consejos para estos jóvenes, para retorno a casa,…-le informo el acompañante de los niños.

Porlyusica sonrió aun más, pero apagó la sonrisa de repente y puso una cara de profunda tristeza. Inclinándose a Erza la acerco a ella y le dijo.

-niña querida, eres y serás amada por muchos, este consejo no es para el camino a tu hogar, es para el transcurso de tu vida, escucha ahora con atención mis palabras: aunque sientas que lo has perdido todo y que no queda nada por lo que vivir, mantente de tu fuerte voluntad, válete de ella, nunca te defraudará…aprende a perdonar que el perdón es de los actos más hermosos que el humano puede hacer, perdona y serás perdonada

Erza abrió mucho los ojos, no entendió, le asusto pero asintió prometiéndolo.

La mujer se dirigió a Jellal quien trago saliva.

-Tú, niño de honor, revisa siempre lo que quiera en verdad tu corazón, desiste de las indecisión, haz lo que veas que es correcto aun aunque lleguen a odiarte, cumple el deber con tu nación y contigo mismo, aprende a amar y lo que eso implica, ama y serás amado, se hombre de palabra y…

Miro fijamente sus ojos verdes asustados. Desapareciendo la mira aguda y triste, la mujer cambio su tono de voz.

-el resto lo sabrás, después…

-¿después? ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-tal vez, en otra ocasión, _en otro mundo…._- susurro lo último inaudible a todos menos a Jellal quien no entendió nada.

El hombre estaba emocionado, siempre que Porlyusica hablaba de esa forma, misteriosa y espeluznante, como diciendo una profecía, era porque de verdad lo necesitarían, a esos niños, pensó, seguro les esperaba algo grande.

La señora despidió a los niños y llamo al hombre acercarse, susurrándole algo al oído. El hombre se sorprendió y asistió.

-los llevaré de vuelta con los demás donde seguirán las instrucciones que les dimos-informó cortésmente.

-si señor-muy agradecidos, lo siguieron por el fascinante camino, cansados y emocionados de volver a sus hogares.

.

.

.

.

-les deseamos un buen viaje y suerte para con su amo, tomen esto-una mujer embarazada les ofrecía unos panes envueltos.

-señora eso no es necesario,…-apenado, Jellal quiso rechazarlo. Esa gente ya bastantes problemas tenía para regalar la poca comida que tenían.

-no, necesitarán comida para tener energía, el castillo queda muy lejos…tómenlo niños, es un obsequió…-insistió y Jellal no pudo rechazarlo.

El hombre que los había acompañado, susurro a los ancianos y a otros más, un mensaje.

-¿estás seguro? ¿Porlyusica dijo eso?

-¡si, es verdad!-él se ofendió.

-de acuerdo, si ello lo pidió, lo haremos

Los ancianos tomaron al pequeño Legyon y lo mostraron a los jóvenes.

-miren niños, les obsequiamos también, este esplendido animal, estamos seguros de que les será de gran ayuda

-¿disculpe?

-nosotros no podemos mantener un Legyon, crecen demasiado, pero nosotros y Porlyusica….creemos que ustedes si podrán mantenerlo…-les sonrieron mientras Erza miraba endiosada al animal.

-pero…

-por favor no lo rechacen, por favor…

Erza parpadeo, confundida y emocionada, pero deseo tanto al animal que no se negó.

-está bien, muchas gracias…

Erza sonrió y acaricio el extraño animal en sus brazos, ignorando la sorpresa de Jellal, que la vio feliz y decido dejarlo así.

Los minutos pasaron y cada anciana les daba diferentes recomendaciones, todas igual de útiles. Entre el murmullo de los personas, Erza recordó algo importante que quería aclarar.

-disculpe señora…-llamo a la mujer que les había regala los panes.

-¿sí, hija?

-sobre el asunto del ejercito, no es posible dar una queja, incluso ¡poder hablar con el rey! Ese es su trabajo, encargarse de los problemas del pueblo, tendría que escucharlos…

Los adultos no se entusiasmaron y la mujer trato de contestar sin maldecir por el coraje que tenía muy en el fondo del corazón.

-mi niña, aun cuando estamos en nuestro derecho, la ambición y el egoísmo de muchos no nos dejarían acercarnos siquiera, no puedes entenderlo ahora… olvídalo por favor, no te entristezcas por nuestra situación, sabremos salir adelante, no te preocupes…

En esos cortos instantes, miles de cosas pasaron en la mente de Jellal, mirando el fondo de su corazón y recordando lo que la mujer se cabellos rosas le dijo sobre su responsabilidad con el pueblo. Al fin entendía que ser un príncipe, no era solamente ser bueno en la lucha, ser admirado por los ricos, divertirse cuando quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera. De él dependerían millones de personas y hasta ese momento no la había tomado tan enserio su deber. Ya entendía mejor a Erza. Rápidamente supo lo que haría de ese instante en adelante.

-¡pero…!-Erza no estaba dispuesta a dejar eso así, su maravilloso sueño de ser militar se destruía poco a poco, si a eso se dedicaban, lo contrario a lo que había imaginado.

-Erza-Jellal la detuvo tomándola de la mano, mirándola firmemente a los ojos, le regalo una mira de tranquilidad y otra que le rogaba que parara.

-¿Jellal?-sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo, se calmo, un poco.

-señores les agradecemos toda su ayuda y su bondad hacia con nosotros, prometo que nunca lo olvidaremos, regresamos a nuestros hogares, pero les prometo algo…

Los ancianos les sorprendían la forma de hablar del joven muchacho y por primera vez, con el brillo del sol, notaron en el apuesto joven y la bella niña un aire de finura y nobleza.

-no, no lo prometo, ¡lo juro! Juro que cuando yo esté en el poder, nada parecido a esto ocurrirá jamás…gracias de nuevo, como muestra de agradecimiento le dejo esto, una ropa de mi casa, creo que les servirá, gracias otra vez, prometemos que no diremos que se encuentran aquí no se preocupen por eso, espero nos volvamos a encontrar…adiós…

Rápidamente se inclino junto a Erza, le entrego a el anciano George una pieza de sus ropas empolvada y jalo a Erza, hacia el camino que les habían indicado. Los ancianos y adultos se miraron entre ellos, no entendieron lo que el joven les dijo ¿cuando este en el poder? ¿Qué quiso decir? El anciano miro la capa empolvada. La sacudió fuerte mente y una vez que esto visible al anciano casi le da un ataque.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Rápidamente los demás lo rodearon y buscaron curiosos lo que había asustado al anciano. Después lo entendieron,…el alma por poco escapa de sus cuerpos. El símbolo real marcado a lo largo de la camiseta.

-Jellal…-un frio le recorrió-el príncipe…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Corrieron una hora entera, su desesperación por llegar a sus hogares ya era mucha. Erza no paso por alto la acción pasada de Jellal, pero decidió esperar a que fuera él, el que aclara sus motivo, si él lo deseaba así. El silencio no era incomodo pero si confuso.

-ellos necesitan dinero…-hablo de repente-solo tienen que desbordar el símbolo y venderlo...

Erza asintió solamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿sobre qué?

-el ejército,…es tu sueño… ¿qué piensas hacer?-su cara mostro preocupación por los sentimientos de la joven.

-no lo sé…

Su mirada abandono la realidad y dejo de mirar por donde corría, causando que tropezara con una rama. Tendida en el suelo, quedo en silencio sin ganas de moverse. Jellal no dijo nada y no se burlo. Tomo asiento a lado de ella, revisando que no estuviera lastimada. El pequeño Legyon la olfateo y lamió un poco.

-mi padre siempre dice que hará lo mejor para el reino, no creo que él y tu padre sepan de esto, deberíamos aclararlo…

-¡sí! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Esos soldados de los que hablaron deben ser traidores…!-Erza argumento queriéndose engañar.

-sí, Erza, en cuanto lleguemos a casa les preguntaremos y ayudaremos a esas personas…

-claro que si

Después de unos minutos de descanso la ayudo a levantarse. Corrieron con la misma velocidad de antes. Jellal tenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto dijo.

-Erza ¿Cuál es tu ropa interior preferida?

La joven que jamás espero una pregunto semejante, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿qué-qué dices?-le dio un tip en el ojo.

-¿Cuáles llevas puestos ahora?

-¡JELLAL!

-¿qué?-se asusto por la reacción- una tía tuya lo está preguntando a la ilusión que hice de ti…

-… ¿tía?

-anda dime ya, la señora se impacienta

-l-lo lo que se-sea…

-bueno… ¿Cuáles llevas ahora?

-¡¿para qué quiere saber eso?

-ah, yo no sé…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La singularidad de lo que su tía Mary le hacía a la ilusión de Erza, creada por Jellal, le causaba mucha risa este y pudo revisar todo el armario de la chica, sin importar la vergüenza de esta. Lady Mary salió de la mansión Knightwalker, satisfecha por su "sumisa" sobrina. Por otro lado, la ilusión de Jellal en el castillo tuvo sus momentos graciosos, animando a Erza que podía verlo tomando de la mano a Jellal.

-oye Erza…

-¿Qué pasa?

-esto me ha servido de mucho, todo este tiempo no tome tan enserio eso de lo que es ser rey, se que tendré responsabilidades, pero nunca pensé que tantos personas necesitarían tanto de mi, prometo también que de ahora en adelante ser mas consiente, solidario, responsable y un príncipe digno de su pueblo…

-eso espero-ella le regalo una bonita sonrisa, satisfecha de que su amigo aprendiera la lección.

Comentaron lo que la mujer de cabellos rosas les había dicho, ¿Qué querría decir? Fue tan raro. Tal vez una confusión. ¿Quién podría decirlo?

El sol en su punto, haciéndolos sudar, les hizo caminar lentos y cansados, aun así, pudieron distinguir las enormes montañas gigantes y una en especial, realmente gigante, con curiosas estructuras y edificios ubicados en la tierra flotante. Extalia.

-¡hey Erza! ¡Mira que hongo tan raro y grande!

Se desvió del camino para admirar mejor el hongo que se situaba debajo de una barranca, donde el príncipe se posiciono con precaución. Erza giro lo ojos.

-Jellal creo que tú no entiendes…-susurro cansada.

-¡mira qué enorme es! ¡Nunca he visto uno así!

Legyon gruño fuertemente provocando un eco que percutió por todo el suelo. Para su mala suerte, una mala estructura de tierra, comenzó a desmoronarse.

-¡Legyon!

-¡no culpes a Legyon!

La precaución no sirvió de nada y ambos cayeron sobre el hongo ya aplanado. Jellal cayó de boca y Erza de espalda, abrazándose del animal.

-Jellal te voy a….-rezongo con furia, eso ya era demasiado.

-no es mi culp…

Tal vez si se merecía un buen golpe. El hongo comenzó a inflarse lentamente y aumentar su tamaño.

-Jellal…-sabiendo lo que ocurriría sin tener escapatoria, la emoción de enojo la obligo a decir-creo que comenzare a odiarte…

El hongo alcanzo un tamaño increíble, inflándose violentamente. Lanzo a los jóvenes por los aires, a Erza en algún lugar del bosque y a Jellal, en las volátiles tierras de Extalia.

Fin capitulo 3.

¡Gracias por terminar de leer! :3 mmm, verán que corte mucha narración de algunas partes y las puse en un ritmo rápido, para no hastiar y poner todo lo que tenía que poner en este capítulo, que resumido ya es largo. El siguiente es más decente ¡Lo prometo!

Aquí la cita que menciono.

(1)Cantares 8:6

Por cierto, la verdad no me gusto mucho lo que escribí sobre el amor pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, si a alguien se le ocurre una frase mejor que quiera decir lo mismo, dígame para ver si lo cambio.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y me agregan a favoritos. También a los reviews anónimos Akari kiryuu, Yukistar, etc. Como no puedo enviarles mensajes personales, les agradezco aquí


	4. Interregno

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y ojala haga que Fairy Tail derrote a Hades, Zeref sea algo de Natsu y Ultear confiesa a el consejo y ¡liberen a Fernández! xD

Capitulo 4. Interregno*

Sonrío con pesar. Esos momentos, esas aventuras ya no serian más. Pero las aprovecho en su momento, durante esos sucesos, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Lili y más importante, comprendió por completo su deber, formándolo en el joven educado, solidario, paciente y tranquilo que Wendy conoció. Además de que durante su andar por Earthland vio y experimento sucesos que lo forjaron en un hombre de bien, optimista y responsable. También pensó la suerte que tuvo al encontrar a Legyon al momento de regresar de Eternal y que el enorme animal lo reconociera, después de siete años, esa fascinante creatura que en el pasado cuidò a escondidas junto a Erza. Pensando en su regreso, su padre, el, en el que antes de partir a otro mundo pensó odiar, él su padre, pensó que había olvidado su paternidad con él. Dolió que lo negara enfrente de sus amigos, pues sobre todas las cosas, ese hombre era su padre y muy en el fondo lo apreciaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, Fausto, humillado por su derrota, abandono la corona, dejando al reino en un estado de Interregno, reconociéndolo como príncipe para dejar los problemas a él. El viento parecía jugar con su cabello azul, revolviéndolo con gracia. El momento de descanso terminaba. Levantándose de la banca de madera, acomodándose un poco la vestimenta, reaccionó.

──un momento…──abrió los ojos, confundido──Legyon…

A su regreso, reconoció que el animal había sido suyo, pero en ningún momento pensó del porque tenía un Legyon. Más extraño, no recordaba haber preguntado a su padre sobre esas personas, seria que… ¿los olvido? Durante siete largos años, no recordó haber pensado en ellos…ni mucho en Erza Knightwalker, su amistad disminuyo un año antes de su partida, pero encontró otras personas, que aunque nunca lo demostró, le agradaban y sin hablarles, por sus valores y actitudes les consideraba amigos, el gremio Fairy Tail. Un gremio increíble y maravilloso. Los extrañaba a todos. "_espero que nos volvamos a ver Mystogan_" le había dicho Natsu con su característica sonrisa.

──yo también lo espero…Natsu── sonrió, esos eran amigos de verdad.

Sin comprender porque, intentando recordar de nuevo el rostro de aquellas amables y humildes personas. Pero se tornaban borrosas. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Tal vez, si había preguntado a su padre y lo había solucionado, o el golpe que se ocasiono al caer en Extalia, lo bloqueo de su mente ¿y Erza? Ella también cayó, tal vez también lo olvido, como él. Ya habría oportunidad de preguntarle. Siempre y cuando, ella no lo ignorara y se fuera sin despedirse, como era su costumbre.

──¡Alteza!

Escucho la voz de Coco acercándose con rapidez. La chica corría marcando curvas, moviendo sus pies sin calzar de derecha a izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda…etc. La acción le causo gracia, ese movimiento tan peculiar siempre llamaba su atención.

──¡Alteza! ¡Alteza!

──¿Qué sucede Coco?

Interesado en saber el informe de la muchacha que por lo general nunca gritaba, se acerco a ella para escucharla.

──¡Alteza!

──¿sucede algo malo?

Los lindos ojos cafés de la joven parecían llorosos.

──¡Alteza! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Lo he buscado toda una hora! ¡El parlamento quiere hablar con usted! ¡Y están esperando, enojados! ¡Yo, yo…no supe en donde estaba! Waaa

Comenzó a llorar, se sintió inútil al no satisfacer al parlamento por su mala búsqueda.

──tranquilízate Coco, diles que enseguida voy…

──si Alteza──obedeciendo dejo de llorar y corrió a dejar el mensaje de la misma forma que llego.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Haciendo una mueca, camino rápidamente hacia la sala de reuniones. Ya sabía lo que querían hablar con él, no podía desistir tanto "ese" asunto. Él, como príncipe heredero del trono, dentro de su ser, en sus pensamientos se negaba a ejercer su lugar, favoreciendo sus intensiones, con el hecho de que muchos nobles se negaban en reconocerlo por distintos motivos, uno como los de Erza Knightwalker, que no quería como rey a un príncipe que desapareció siete años de su nación sin decir nada más y fuera reconocido otra vez por Fausto sin ninguna explicación, otros justificándose hipócritamente es eso mismo, queriendo ser ellos o sus hijos de sangre noble, el nuevo rey , causando conflicto de intereses entre los partidarios de los distintos aspirantes al trono complicando más las cosas. Por lo menos no llegaban al extremo de rebeliones, ni asesinatos de políticos. Preocupado, Jellal propuso al parlamento dejarlo ser el intermediario temporal mediante el tiempo de vacancia, juntos restaurar Edoras y después elegir un monarca. El parlamento eufórico, que no encontraban otra salida sin provocar una especie de guerra, acepto, junto el resto de los nobles a regañadientes, pero sabiendo bien que en una buena jugada podrían ganar créditos frente a los parlamentarios. Parecía irreal, pero así era, siempre, en algún tiempo se presentaba una nueva situación en cada reino haciendo tomar decisiones impensables. Al acercarse al recinto el mismo mayordomo lo recibió, esta vez como debía.

──Alteza…──con una reverencia lo dejo pasar.

El primer ministro Lord Darceih hombre que consideraba a el príncipe como el futuro rey, como era su derecho, anqué muchos quisieran negarlo y su nuevo leal parlamentario Lord Maberyht lo saludaron cortésmente. Él lo hizo de igual modo con todos y tomo asiento para visualizar a los presentes. Los parlamentarios de siempre, otros nobles, los jefes de estado los cuales eran los capitanes, entre ellos Knightwalker. De inmediato pudo percibir la apatía de algunos nobles con él, curiosamente, Erza no lo miraba, su rostro era inexpresivo.

──Alteza, usted sabe a qué lo hemos llamado…

──sí, lo sé──cerro los puños, preparándose para una exhausta discusión.

──Alteza…──un noble le interrumpió──¿qué le ha hecho tardar para hacernos esperar tanto?──con arrogancia se atrevió a interrumpir a Darceih. Los demás hombres se miraron, ¿cómo se atrevía ese simple sujeto dirigirse a sí a su príncipe? Jellal tendría que ponerlo en su lugar.

──asuntos importantes y anticipados Lord Junl──respondió sonriente. Sin intenciones de ser arrogante como él, pues desde hacía mucho sabía respetar a quien lo agredía.

Dicho sujeto, miro extrañado pero igual de irrespetuoso con el príncipe, ya que él, el principal de la familia Junl, una casa noble muy adinerada y respetada, era candidato a ser rey, y por supuesto que no le gustaba que un príncipe fugitivo se sentara a lado de los parlamentarios haciéndose de su confianza para asegurar el puesto, dentro de la trampa que les tendió. O al menos eso creía él.

──Lord Junl, le pido silencio por favor──el ministro lo cayó usando su autoridad a diferencia del príncipe──Lord Kufer, comience

Un hombre de mediana edad, también parlamentario se levanto para que los presentes lo escucharán mejor su exposición.

──Alteza estamos aquí, para discutir el asunto de estado del reino y de la impresión que tendremos con Agher sin un monarca, usted es el intermediario y queremos que autorice la evaluación de los candidatos para la votación──el hombre resumió los mas que pudo.

Jellal no hizo ningún gesto y hablo honestamente.

──si eso es lo que quieren adelante──soltó para la sorpresa de muchos──pero en mi opinión pienso que es igual de importante enfocarnos más en la restauración del reino, si lo que les preocupa es lo que dirán en Agher sobre nuestro estado de cesación, entonces díganme que dirán del rey que elijan cuando vean a Edoras en su estado lamentable ¿No es mejor que vean al pueblo de Edoras fuerte y capaz de superar juntos cualquier problema? ¿O que vean un gran grupo que se interesa más por la fachada que por el propio bienestar del reino? ¿Para cual de los dos estamos todos nosotros aquí?

A la mayoría de los presentes no les gusto lo que el príncipe dijo ¿les estaba llamando hipócritas? Tal vez si, pues decidieron no contradecir y aceptar, cuando lo que menos les interesaba eran el bienestar de los demás, mucho menos, si en nada les aprovechaba.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La reunión paso, igual que siempre. Jellal se las arreglaba para utilizar frases, que de contradecirlas haría quedar mal a los arrogantes nobles, frente al parlamento. Pero también resultaba algo contradictorio, provocaba que los parlamentarios le aprobaran más. Ya vería el modo de evitar el tema hasta que todos avanzaran en la restauración del reino. Como siempre, Erza salió sin despedirse, discretamente la siguió por el camino que memorizo para preguntarle sobre las personas de sus recuerdos. Recorriendo las salas a un paso veloz, tratando de alcanzar a la mujer, sintió que la enorme pintura de su padre lo mirara burlándose. Comenzó a notar también que todos los días cambiaban las flores, preguntándose cuantas cosas innecesarias mas se harían a diario sin que se dieran cuenta. Transformando sus rápidos pasos miro de lejos una escena muy extraña. Erza hablaba con Byro, parecían discutir y decidió esconderse, como un intruso en su propio palacio.

Erza se veía alterada, como queriendo correr. Byro mostro su sonrisa retorcida y ojos irregulares burlones dando un aspecto malvado con la ayuda de su calvicie y cuernos blancos. El deteriorado hombre, encorvado alzo su mano, atrapando la de Erza. Ella dejo de moverse. El susurró algo, con un intento de mirada apacible. Ella asintió y tomaron diferentes caminos. Fue bastante extraño. Tal vez él, como jefe del estado mayor del ejército real, le ordenaba algo en lo que la mujer no estaba de acuerdo, y a l final tuvo que obedecerlo, respetando su puesto. Lo contrario a lo que hacía frente a él. Sonrió un poco por el absurdo. Una vez que el decrepito militar abandonara el lugar reanudo su búsqueda. Knightwalker tenía sus manos en la cabeza, revolviéndose los cabellos, pero caminando como si el mundo no la mereciera, la mujer comenzó a descender por las amplias escaleras y se zarandeo un poco a punto de caer. Se pego a la pared blanca violentamente, agitada, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente si abrazo a sí misma, como si tuviera mucho frio y su cara mostraba dolor. "¿Knightwalker?" confundido y preocupado se dispuso a bajar cerca de ella. Pero…

──¡Erza──chan!──la voz del rubio Sugarboy la hizo le ventarse de golpe, posicionándose normalmente, como si no pasara nada──¡Erza──chan, te estaba buscando!

──¿Qué sucede Surgarboy?──su voz no tan femenina, sino de mando, despreocupada, pero no arrogante lo atendió.

──¡Hughes y yo iremos a retarnos en el escuadrón uno! ¿Quieres venir a ser el árbitro?

──no grites,…lo siento, sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo con ustedes pero hoy no puedo, discúlpame

──está bien, nos vemos mañana──el hizó una mueca decepcionado pues tenía la intención de retarla también.

──hasta mañana──sonrió sincera a su compañero y espero a que se fuera.

Una vez Surgaboy fuera de la vista, suspiro cansada, sin darse cuenta de que el príncipe se acercaba.

──Capitana…

Reconociendo la voz al instante, su actitud amigable cambio.

──…

──Capitana, hay algo que quiero consultar con usted──educadamente ignoro la dura mirada de la militar──yo…

──¡Alteza! ¡Alteza!──la vos de Coco se oyó por todo el recinto──¡Alteza!

Él, impetuoso y algo desconcertado por la interrupción tuvo que atender a la otra chica bajo la mirada áspera de la capitana.

──perdone mi interrupción alteza, pero Lord Junl, está muy enojado buscándolo──exaltada y cansada mostró como el mencionado llegaba hacia ellos.

──¡Alteza!──lo llamó de forma grotesca, el hombre de sangre noble──¿podríamos hablar?

──por supuesto──habló Jellal de forma contraria.

──de frente a frente Alteza…──Junl miró a Knightwalker, ella lo apoyaba estaba seguro, no habría problema.

Por su lado, Mystogan que comenzaba a cansarse decidió ponerle fin de una vez a ese pedante.

──dígame, lo escucho──su tono de voz ahora era más grave.

──de acuerdo──se poso enfrente de él con altanería──¿Por qué esta aquí?

──no lo entiendo

──¡¿Por qué esta aquí?──se dirigió como quien tiene autoridad y no la tiene en verdad.

Knightwalker, que realmente no le agradaba Junl por sus pocos valores y su creciente vanidad, pero estando interesada por la respuesta que el príncipe daría, decidió escuchar como si no estuviera entre los dos, pues ella misma se preguntaba lo mismo. Discretamente se puso a lado de Coco quien no sabía si irse o no.

──¡usted se fue durante años sin dar explicaciones y ahora reaparece como si nada e intenta ponerme a mí y a los demás aspirantes como unos tontos y tener que ascender al puesto que perdió! ¡¿Cree que es así de fácil? ¡¿Cree que puede burlarse de todos? ¡¿Qué puede hacer lo que quiera a si nada más? ¡Usted no es un rey!──rojo de ira Junl ya no dijo nada mas, sentía que explotaría.

──lo sé…──su mirada atrapa la del hombre──no soy un rey…

Coco se entristeció, Knightwalker se hizó inexpresiva y Junl creyó haber ganado.

──pero…──Junl espero impaciente──usted tampoco…

──…

La sala se silenció. Las mujeres de pie, pensando lo suyo. Coco un poco animada por la verdad dicha y Knightwalker sin cambios. Junl estático, inmóvil perdió la voz.

──señor Junl, los motivos de mi ida hace siete años, no le incumben y nunca lo harán, al perecer, ni usted ni yo estamos capacitados para su soñado puesto, y si lo quiere, demuestre lo contrario, ahora salga de aquí──ordenó enojado.

El simple noble atónico y humillado, tomo por irse, no porque se lo hubiera ordenado, sino, por orgullo. Mystogan, una vez más tranquilo, opto por proseguir a lo que inicialmente había ido a buscar.

──Coco

──¿s──si señor?

──vuelve a tus quehaceres

──¡si señor!

La joven obedeció instantáneamente, y corrió como siempre. Knightwalker comenzó a descender con la mano izquierda rosando la fina madera de la escalera, a cada paso que daba el contoneo de sus caderas era cubierto por sus largos cabellos escarlatas y vestido blanco, largo sin encajes, el tipo que siempre utilizaba en las reuniones. Pudo continuar en la imagen que cualquier hombre disfrutaría, pero Jellal la detuvo.

──aun no la he despedido _Capitana_…──también, cansado de los desagradables tratos de Knightwalker, su temperamento cambiaba perjudicialmente.

Ella volteo ligeramente sorprendida, era la segunda vez que le hablaba así, la primera, en su rencuentro junto a Scarlet. Sus cabellos repartidos entre su pecho y su espalda, cubrían un poco su rostro, que guardaba un secreto.

──¿disfruta hacer esto? –ella pregunto de repente, con vos disipada y una natural dureza.

──¿el qué, Capitana?

──… ser causa de discusión entre nobles

──¿yo soy el problema?──disgustado y ofendido quizó saber si ella lo acusaba de la vanidad de Junl.

──usted dígame…──los sensuales labios de la pelirroja lo hacían dudar, no entendía a que se refería.

──¿dice que merezco ser tratado de la manera en que lo ha hecho Lord Junl?

──no me importan los intereses de los ricos hipócritas, egoístas y vanidosos, y no me importa que trato le den…

──¿merezco ser tratado de la manera en que lo ha hecho Lord Junl?──repitió de nuevo.

──… ¿Quién podría saber eso,… _alteza_?

El frunció el ceño, ya más harto que nada.

──escuche, señorita…si se refiriere que debería ser lanzado fuera, por ser el fugitivo, el irresponsable, le aclaro ahora lo mismo que Lord Junl, tuve mis razones y no me arrepiento, me culpa del estado del reino, ¡sí! ¡Soy culpable! Pero soy un hombre de promesas y restaurare el daño hecho aun ¡aunque no le guste mi presencia!

──¿promesas?──sus ojos de avellana lo atravesaron.

──sí,…yo cumplo mis promesas…──los ojos verdes imitaron la frialdad de la mujer.

──¿prometer, jurar?...──ella miro hacia otro lado──no haga promesas que no cumplirá si cambiará de parecer más tarde

Ella reanudo su caminar por las escaleras.

──yo cumplo mis promesas──repitió.

──…──siguió caminando.

──yo no cambiare…

──…

──yo no cambie,…Erza…──hizó que ella se detuviera──tu si…

Lentamente ella giro la cabeza roja, mostró una cara llena de ira, ojos abiertos que mostraban sumo desprecio, uno que Jellal nunca se imagino ver.

──tú eres un cobarde

La voz lastimosa choco en sus oídos. Los segundos en silencio, pasaron rápido. Ella no quito su mirada de odio y se marchó, Mystogan enojado por el insulto, petrificado e Ignorante del por qué esa mirada, solo pudo ver como la militar partía a pasos agigantados y mas enojada, como nunca en la vida lo había estado.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

"_mujer insoportable_" era lo único que pudo pensar, decir tonta no sería verdad, la mujer no era tonta. Mientras se dirigía a su alcoba, dando zancadas rápidamente, algunos mayordomos se sorprendían al ver al príncipe así, irritado, cuando siempre se mostraba calmado y amable_."¿Cobarde? yo no soy un cobarde_" presionado, desfigurando su rostro, arrugando la frente y endureciendo la nariz sentía la incomodidad de lo ocurrido y de las miradas discretas de los sirvientes que le saludaban con reverencias a los que respondía asintiendo con la cabeza. "_no soy cobarde…"_

Una vez adentrado en su cuarto, se lanzo sin ceremonias en la cama, desarreglándola. "¿_o si lo soy_? Relajándose y calmándose analizo. En su regreso invistió los Animas y arrebato a Edoras de su principal fuente de poder, causo pánico y desorden entre las personas,…usando un poco de psicología supo que para controlar a las masas se necesitaba un héroe y un villano, prefirió ser el villano y morir…"_no fue por cobardía, yo no soy acto para ser el nuevo rey_" quiso convencerse, para el Lili hubiera sido perfecto. Una hora paso y nadie lo interrumpió en su alcoba, pensando que aun estaría con su mal humor. Agradecido por su falsa idea, intento dormir un poco, pero al final no puedo. Sentado sobre la cama, con la mente en blanco, espabilando, meneo la cabeza, sacudiéndose. Estiro las piernas cubiertas por un resistente pantalón y se levanto, dirigiéndose a la amplia ventana dejando que le viento jugara con el de nuevo. Con vista a la entrada del castillo, algunos jardines y lagos artificiales. El lago a la izquierda de la puerta, de agua limpia, atractiva e invitadora a sumergirse en ella, llamo toda su atención.

──es ahí…──sus ojos verdes se estancaron en la lejana agua──es ahí donde…

.

.

.

.

.

Un chico, en esta ocasión de trece años de edad se dirigía rápidamente hacia una joven parada enfrente de una fuente. Su amiga que no veía desde hacía meses. Sin correr, costumbre desaparecida hacia algún tiempo, se acerco contento.

──Erza…──llamo suavemente ahora sin gritar, pero con fiesta en el interior.

La joven no se movió, tenía la mirada fija en el agua ondulante por el nadar de los pequeños patos.

──Erza…──sonrió, la extrañaba tanto.

Ella no se inmuto, mantuvo su trance largos segundos.

──¿Erza?──triste pensó que tal vez ella estuviera enojada por no haberle escrito, no fue que no quisiera, lo tuvieron tan atareado que no tenía tiempo de respirar──¿Erza?

──…

El se acerco y le tomo del hombro. Pudo distinguir sus ojos, ya no como los que conocía, eran inexpresivos, vacios, hipnotizados en el agua.

──Erza…

Lentamente, ella parpadeo, moviendo su cabeza con los cabellos rojos siguiendo el ritmo del viento, le mostró unos ojos tristes.

──Jellal──ella sonrió levemente.

Contentos se abrazaron fraternalmente. Ella lagrimeó y el muchacho le sonrió pensando que comprendía.

──vamos Erza, no me fui tanto tiempo…

──…──ella no dijo nada y trato de quitarse las lagrimas.

Tomaron asiento en una banca y el hablo y hablo de todo lo que hizo o mejor dicho las cosas que lo obligaron a hacer, visitas por todo el reino, tratos, desayunos, comida y cenas con cualquier noble y capitalista, además de cómo sufrió con los exigentes maestros de administración.

──¿y tú que has hecho Erza?

Sonriente, quiso saber sobre los seguramente asombrosos avances de su amiga. Ella titubeo, cabizbaja.

──yo…──Hundió su rostro en sus cabellos escarlatas.

──¿Hmn? –espero tranquilo.

──…nada…──su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar escondiéndose en sus piernas.

──Erza──inmediatamente la atendió y quiso entender──¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?──preocupado de haber dicho algo inadecuado intento tranquilizarla──¿qu──qué pasa?

Los minutos pasaron hasta que ella dejo de llorar. Él le saco las lágrimas con la mano.

──¿te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió.

──puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes…

── si lo sé...──con voz inaudible, sentía que podía confiar siempre en él, pero no podría contarle las cosas ocurridas en su ausencia, por su seguridad.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Después de eso nos interrumpieron_" suspiró. Nunca supo por que lloraba, tal vez alguna desilusión de muchacha, no pudo ayudarla, no fue su culpa, cuando él le pregunto el por qué de su llanto, ella respondió "_no se dé que hablas_" aun así," _no tenía derecho a tratarme como lo hizo después, como lo hace actualmente_"

Oyó que lo llamaban a la puerta, inhalo profundamente.

──adelante

Coco entro con una charola que tenía una jarra de agua y un vaso, como era su rutinaria costumbre. Se despidió no sin antes recordar que al día siguiente tendría que visitar el área noreste del reino.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La mañana del siguiente día, llego muy lento. Por fin pudo dormir bien, descansado y con su humor habitual de vuelta. Dispuesto a recibir a cierto sujeto que había citado ya hacía mucho. Interesado en sus opiniones ha cerca del reino. Gajeel, un periodista, critico del antiguo reino, un hombre de polémico. Enfrente de él, mirando sus piercing plateados, cabello negro abultado y anteojos negros. Muy distinto al Gajeel de Earthland. El periodista le hablaba con respeto y después de ceremonias comenzaron a hablar sobre la intención de la cita.

──Señor Gajeel, todos estos años ha estado revisando los movimientos del reino, distinguiendo cuando causaban beneficios o prejuicios ¿eso es verdad?

──si Alteza──el pelinegro respondió sin miedo a ser reprendido por el príncipe, al ser entrometido.

──de acuerdo a todo lo que ha visto, ¿ha creado proyectos?

──…si, si señor…

──de acuerdo, si le parece bien, me gustaría revisarlos y ponerlos en marcha──le miro sonriente y sociable.

──…

──no se preocupe, todos los proyectos quedaran a su nombre, eso lo aseguro──trato de convencerlo de que el reino no robaría su idea.

──…

──¿señor Gajeel?

──…eh, si, lo siento,..Digo…, esto me parece increíble, señor, el rey Fausto nunca me tomo en cuenta, me siento honrado, por supuesto que acepto

La platico continuo con halagos, ánimos, acuerdos y conjeturas. Jellal se mostro razonable y abierto a cualquier ideas que se pudiera ocurrir al periodista, cosa que agrado al crítico. Al momento de despedirse, pues el príncipe tenía una cita con el área noreste, Gajeel , dándose la vuelta hacia el hombre un poco más joven que él ,se riesgo a preguntar, con voz disipada.

──señor…

──dígame

──usted…──el sudor lo traiciono──usted… ¿usted es Mystogan?

Jellal quedo en silencio con el rostro sorprendido.

──¿Por qué dice eso?──trato de ocultar el nervio que le vino sin razón.

──yo,…el Gajeel deEarthland, me conto de alguien así, y yo…lo siento…con su permiso…──acomodo su sombrero negro en su cabellera en forma de algodón y se dispuso a irse rápidamente. Qué tontería acababa de hacer.

──Señor Gajeel…──La voz del noble le obligo a detenerse──así es, yo soy…

El periodista abrió los ojos. El Gajeel de Earthland le había hablado de él, y el otro el de Earthland dijo confiar en él y así logro su objetivo junto con sus otros amigos. Entonces, el también podría hacerlo. Lo respetaría y confiaría en el cómo príncipe. El de las gafas sonrió.

──entonces cuente conmigo para lo que sea, Alteza

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El sonido provocado por sus botas pesadas y bien boleadas se expandía por el corredor. Aliviado y satisfecho sentía su ser. Al fin su trabajo era reconocido y ese príncipe le agradaba. Y gravo bien en su mente el favor que le pidió. No contarlo a nadie…"_Mystogan ¿Eh? que nombre más raro_" rio bajo. Continuando con su caminata, al doblar a la izquierda, se turbo un poco. Tenía la mirada fugas de esa mujer. Cabellos escarlata, ojos marrones y cuerpo bien proporcionado y dotado. La había visto innumerablemente. En reuniones de literatura, periodismo y en las calles donde mostraba al publico su hallazgos e informes. La mayoría de las veces, como siempre, ganándose el desprecio de los bien dominados aldeanos, la veía a ella, una cara famosa. La capitana Knightwalker, una excepcional militar, fiel al reino, que, para su sorpresa y confusión, nunca lo interrumpió ni lo detenida. Dios sabía por qué. La mujer vestida con su armadura que ahora cubría todo su cuerpo a comparación del anterior biquini que utilizaba cuando era protegida por la magia, lo miró unos segundos sin expresión alguna y siguió su camino, ignorándolo y dispuesta a regañar al príncipe por su atraso.

Gajeel, solo quedo estático. ¿Alguien en el mundo sabría lo que pasaba en la cabeza de esa mujer? Optó en regresar a su casa.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

──Erza debiste ver como Vencí a Sugarboy no fue asombroso ¡fue súper asombroso!──presumía Hughes con su carisma y energía habitual.

La capitana escuchaba atenta, pues anqué no lo demostraba, el hombre le agradaba y le gustaba escuchar sus exagerados relatos. El sol estaba en su punto, haciéndolo desear su antigua armadura. Una vez terminada la narración del capitán, Sugarboy ya cansado de que Hughes lo humillara, comentó.

──este sol de hoy está bastante intenso…

──¡Sí! Me gustan los días soleados ¡pero no así!──aun así la energía de Hughes no parecía acabarse.

──¡mmm! Al menos espero que me quede un bonito bronceado──dijo el capitán alzando su brazo cubierto por su armadura rosada y revisando sus muslos descubiertos.

──…──Hughes callo.

──vamos rápido…──sonrió Erza y se dirigió a una plataforma seguida de sus compañeros.

Un agolpamiento de personas, nobles y aldeanos presentes para ver al príncipe de ojos verdes. Los tres jefes de estado tomaron posiciones estratégicas para proteger al noble principal en su presentación. No duro mucho, el discurso fue rápido y claro, los presentes hipnotizados por el hombre que los salvo del malvado Gran señor malvado Dragneel, el monstruo que les quito la magia y estuvo a punto de acabar con todos, su príncipe desaparecido hacia siete años. Lo despidieron con aplausos. Knightwalker se mantenía como piedra y los otros capitanes sonreían, no les molestaba en absoluto ese hombre y les parecía bien que simpatizara con el pueblo. Jellal se mantuvo humilde, sereno y atento.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Los aldeanos caminaban a sus hogares, entre ellos, un niño de piel morena, ojos avellana y cabello negro sonrió inmensamente feliz, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una cara que solo vio una vez pero que recordaba con cariño y agradecimiento. Su limpio corazón se acelero y corrió a saludar.

La plataforma fue vaciándose conforme muchos se despedían del príncipe, diciendo cumplidos y dando agradecimientos que incomodaban a Jellal haciendole sentir un mentiroso. Hughes fue a preparar la carrosa conducida por caballos y ya no por magia. Sugarboy revisaba los alrededores enojado pues no había tenido el bronceado esperado, si no una dolorosa quemada de piel. Knightwalker esperaba sin expresiones a _su Alteza_. Una señora anciana y encorvada con vestido azul pálido tomaba las manos del príncipe.

──Alteza, confiamos en que usted arregle esta horrible situación, nuestra hermosa ciudad está destruida y no podemos seguir así ¿está haciendo algo verdad?──los ojos grises, casi ciegos parecían perforarlo con su suplica y tristeza.

"_si usted es el que ha destruido este mundo, entonces tome la responsabilidad por eso_" le había gritado Lili presionando su frente. Trago saliva y trato de tranquilizar a la anciana.

──señora, tenga por seguro que todo se resolverá, con la ayuda y unión de todos saldremos adelante──presiona las arrugadas manos y le regalo una sonrisa.

──¿y usted va a dirigirlo, verdad?

──daré mi mayor esfuerzo junto con todos──trato de evadir la pregunta, pero para su mala suerte la anciana tenía experiencia y sospechas.

──¿y usted va a dirigirlo?──repitió.

Las manos se le acalambraron y su cuerpo tembló ante la mirada examinante de la mujer. Para su enorme suerte, el nieto de esta llego alarmado y tomo a su abuela por los caídos brazos.

──le pido disculpas alteza, yo…

──¿Alteza?──la anciana esperaba una respuesta.

──el tiempo necesario, lo aseguro…

──…

──…

La mujer pareció algo decepcionada, el nieto no entendió nada. Jellal miró al joven se despidió de ambos y se dio la vuelta para encontrar la mira fría Knightwalker que había escuchado todo. Suspiro. Ella no se inmuto y cuando los presentes se fueron, de forma altanera se dio la vuelta hacia la carroza sin decir nada. Jellal giró los ojos y comenzó a caminar también.

El cielo comenzó a matizarse de color naranja y las ciudades voladoras aumentaban la belleza del paisaje. La carroza se encontraba a unos metros de una esquina pero un ruido los interrumpió.

──¡capitana!──el mismo niño corrió y se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola de las piernas. Emocionado sin darse cuenta que ignoraba al príncipe. Comenzó a sollozar──capitana…

──…──Jellal miro extrañado.

──…──Erza miro, confundida──niño ¿Quién tú?──su voz no era dura, pero indiferente.

El pequeño se entristeció, alzando su cabecita para mirar lo ojos marrones que lo miraban sin emoción.

──regresa a tu casa──le ordeno.

──pero…

──regresa a tu casa──repitió y reanudo su camino dejando atrás a los dos.

El niño se quedo pasmado, desilusionado. Jellal lo observo con curiosidad y se inclino hacía el.

──oye niño…¿te pasa algo?

──… ¿Mnh?──el pequeño tardo en reaccionar. Un hombre de vestiduras finas y mirada amable le preguntaba su estado. El mismo que había hablado hace un momento, que tenía a su padre encantados, en especial a su madre. ¿Cómo le decían?...

──¡A──alteza! Lo── lo siento mucho yo no me di cuenta que….

──tranquilo, tranquilo…ahora dime…──sonrió──¿Cuál es tu relación con la capitana Knightwalker?──interesado lo miro a los ojos.

El niño no dudo en contestar.

──ella salvó a Mamá…

Fin capitulo 4.

*Interregno es espacio de tiempo en que un Estado no tiene soberano.

Un poco lento,…por cierto, en el capitulo anterior olvide mencionar que ninguna de los promesas espontaneas que el mini Jellal dijo NO SON los que dan el nombre a esta historia, será

otra, corta pero muy significativa : ) . ¿Alguien entendió el capitulo anterior? Sobre Poliyusika, en Fiore es la amiga del maestro de Fairy Tail. Invente a su homologo u.u

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar…lo que pasa es que, me enamore…

…¡me enamore de nuevos animes! Es que existen tantos tan buenos y hermosos t.t que me la paso viendo de todo, todo el día Xd

Creo que también tardare en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, aun no lo comienzo :3 ¡pero ya tengo la idea! (: además estoy triste últimamente, los otros Fanfic de esta pareja no actualizan,

es triste porque la mayoría son hermosos u.u

Gracias por leer. Por sus comentarios, también a los anónimos Yukistar y akari kiryuu, etc y todo =D

Dtb. Sayonara!


	5. Petición de Regencia

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, y espero que hable más de Zeref porque esta divino xD

Nota: Puede que mi capitulo este mal porque realmente no se cuales son las reglas de la Regencia, me guie en lo poco que sé,… así que si en ese aspecto narre erróneamente, pues…¡Ni modo! Jiji, no planeo cambiarlo. Después de todo es solo un historia xD

Aviso 1: En algún momento tendré que cambiar la clasificación de la historia en género "T" será por "tratar" temas específicos no por "narraciones explicitas" ya lo entenderán luego…

Aviso 2: Puede que en algún momento la historia comience a tornarse tipo "Hurt/Comfort (H/C)" pero no completamente, así que no se decepcionen (lo suplico de rodillas :3)

Aviso 3: En este capítulo comenzare con narrar algo "feo" pero será lo único, lo prometo.

Capitulo 5. Petición de Regencia

El día pasó sin novedades. Las vendimias de siempre continuaban con los mismos precios, el mercado siempre igual, gente ofreciendo ofertas, descuentos, gente gritando, niños corriendo, ruido por todos lados. La joven acababa de regresar de visitar a su hermano y de escuchar las palabras de cierto noble que recordaba perfectamente, aunque sabía muy bien, que el príncipe de seguro ni siquiera supo de su existencia... Feliz caminaba en busca de pan con nuez, el favorito de su adorado hijo de piel morena, idéntico a su difunto marido a quien recordaba con cariño. La falda típica de los aldeanos de pueblo, cubriendo sus piernas se enlodo en el feo camino. Daba igual, lavaría después. Acercándose al acostumbrado puesto de pan recién horneado, decidió comprar también panes con levadura, los preferidos de su segundo y actual esposo, padrastro de su hijo a quien quería como suyo, saco las poco abundantes monedas para pagar a un señor de edad. Retomando el camino a su casa tarareando una canción, recordó en visitar a la señora Hilda, hacia tanto que no le hablaba, sería interesante ir a escuchar sus sabias palabras. Muy metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de los ojos avellana que la acompañaban por atrás desde hacía muchos minutos. La pequeña mano morena jalo su falda.

──… ¿mmm?──bajo la mirado para encontrar a la fuente de su alegría──¡Caín!──Tomo el niño en brazos y planto en beso en su mejilla──¿Qué haces aquí jovencito?──exigió rápidamente una explicación.

──la maestra se enfermo y hoy nos dejaran salir temprano mamá

──mmm, ¡de todas formas! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no me gusta que andes solo

──perdón mamá──su carita triste le derritió en corazón.

──no vuelvas a hacerlo…──advirtió cariñosamente.

──si… ¡adivina a quien vi hoy!

──¿algún amigo?

──no

──¿algún vecino?

──nop

──…mmm no lo sé, dime…

──la capitana…

──…oh, ¿en dónde?

──el príncipe habló hoy cerca de la catedral, la vi hay por qué quedaba de camino a la escuela

──… ¿estuviste hay?

──¡sí!... ¿tú también? No te vi mamá

──….

──¿hice algo malo?

──no no, para nada…──desvió la mirada de su hijo y fijo su mirada en el cielo matizado── entonces ya debió haberse ido...

──ella no me reconoció… ¿Por qué mamá?

──fue hace mucho Caín, fue hace mucho…

──pero…

──ya estaba bien, luego hablamos de eso──le sonrió──apresurémonos a llegar a casa

Su hijo obedeció y se apoyo en el pecho de su madre, cabeceando, invadido por el sueño. Silenciada meditaba se nombraba así misma tonta, sin poder explicarse por qué no vio a esa mujer…por despistada perdió la oportunidad, siquiera, de agradecer. Aurora Hozuki, una mujer de 24 años, cabello rubio, ojos cafés, de gran belleza. Comenzó a recordar aquellas cosas que había guardado en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Salió de su hogar bien construido, gracias a las buenas inversiones hechas sobre el numeroso dinero obtenido de la venta de cierta ropa en extremó fina que cierto príncipe había regalado a un grupo de refugiados, dinero bien conservado he invertido cuidadosamente por los aldeanos durante años, capital que milagrosamente lograron aumentar y mejorar sus vidas un poco. Olvidando todo eso, camino torpemente, la vista nublada por las lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho por tener el corazón destrozado, le había arrebatado la paz. Con todo el dolor de su alma, iría a recoger a su hijo e informarle que su padre, su héroe había muerto en batalla cumpliendo con su deber como militar con lealtad al rey. Ese rey que ya le había hecho daño indirectamente en su niñez. El día no parecía consolarla con el ambiente frio y triste. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia la empaparon, ocultando el río en sus ojos, como lo esperaba, el niño lloró y lloró desconsolado, rogando ver a su padre. Trató de no llorar más y ser fuerte por su pequeño. Los familiares, amigos y conocidos asistieron al modesto funeral, entregando sus pésames y sinceras condolencias a los enlutados.

Las semanas pasaron tristes, profundamente nostálgicos, con colores pálidos y grises. El dolor de perder a alguien que se había amado tanto disminuía, pero continuaba dentro, mientras un atardecer llegaba a la tumba en donde decían descansaba su marido. Con un pequeño ramo de flores en mano, se inclinaba junto a Caín, para adornar el sepulcro, aun sin saber muy bien lo que significaba. El niño la miraba atentamente y ella le sonreía cansadamente mientras acariciaba su pequeña mejilla. Decidieron estar en silencio recordando sus momentos hermosos en familia. Pero al parecer no todos entendían el respeto que se debía guardar en un panteón. Unos ruidos fuertes y molestos se oyeron por la entrada, un grupo de hombres vestidos de militares totalmente ebrios, zarandeándolos y sujetándose entre ellos, gritaban y cantaban cosas sin sentido. Aurora intuyendo el posible peligro tomó rápidamente del brazo a su hijo dispuesta a irse apresuradamente. Aun cuando había actuado con rapidez, no fue suficiente para evitar lo que le acontecería. Lo mismo que le puede pasar a cualquier mujer sola, viuda o no viuda, débil y sin ayuda.

──¡miren lo que tenemos aquí!──dijo el primer hombre, de rostro duro y pervertido, con una cicatriz en el ojo, dándole un aspecto terrible──¡miren que cosa más linda me encuentro justo ahora que anochece!──malévolamente la tomo fuertemente del brazo y ella grito.

──Shhhh, tranquila linda, no tienes que gritar──rió macabramente y la lanzó a los otros dos que la acompañaban.

──¡suelte a mi mamá!──grito Caían muy asustado.

──¿mhn?──lo miró otro hombre──¡oh! ¡Qué molestia! ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirnos mocoso!──con su enorme y cicatrizada mano tomo la cabeza del niño y lo lanzo lejos.

──¡Caín!──lloriqueó angustiada su desafortunada madre.

──¡ehy! ¡ehy! A lo que íbamos linda…──otro hombre de aspecto aun peor, metió la mano sudorosa por debajo de su blusa negra.

──¿Por qué de negro?──pregunto el segundo mientras alzaba su falda y la rompía──¿Quién se murió?──pregunto con malvada burla mientras él y otro la acomodaban bruscamente en el suelo.

──espero que el marido…──dijo el primero mientras se posaba encima de ella metiendo sus manos por dentro de la blusa en el pecho mientras le sonreía con toda la perversidad del mundo.

──por favor no…──tembló de miedo la pobre mujer, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

──¿por qué? Te gustara, ya lo veras…──menciono el segundo mientras rompía por su espalda, depositando besos olorosos a alcohol.

──¡mamá!

──¡vete de aquí! ¡Vete!

Fue la sensación más horrenda que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, el asco, el miedo y la vergüenza que su pequeño hijo estuviera presenciándolo la hicieron querer morir en ese instante.

──¡Tsk! ¡mocoso! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – El de la cicatriz molesto por la interrupción del infante que golpetea su velludo brazo inútilmente, lo tomo de la camisa alzándolo bruscamente──te matare si no lo haces──los horribles ojos brillaron rojos.

──¡No! ¡No! ¡Háganme lo que quieran pero a él no!── grito con una desesperación desgarradora que solo una madre puede sentir al ver al fruto de sus entrañas en inminente peligro.

──… ¡Mh! Trato hecho──se lambio los labios gruesos con una larga lengua. Deseoso igual que sus despreciables y ebrios acompañante que se burlaban de los desafortunados. Lanzando el niño más lejos se dispuso a continuar con el placentero juego.

──ahora muñeca──le insinúo otro con malicia──te enseñaremos lo que es bueno──y lamio su mejilla asquerosamente.

Aurora no podía hacer nada más que llorar y temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Suplicaba que su hijo estuviera inconsciente para que no viera ver como su madre era tratado tan cruelmente. Sintió como el tipo tomaba sus piernas largas obligándola a enredarlas en su cadera quemada, mientras las acariciaba y se despojaba de la armadura real el cual se supone era símbolo de orgullo, orgullo que no tenia igual que ahora pantalones . Los demás emocionándose junto con el anterior esperaban deseosos su turno de probar a la bella mujer.

El niño que con trabajo abría sus ojos podo distinguir como un hombre se desnudaba susurrándole cosas a su temblorosa madre, intento moverse pero no pudo, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Una tristeza infinita de ser inútil y no poder a ayudar a su madre lloro amargamente, sabiendo que podría esperar lo peor.

Aurora cerró los ojos. Esperando sentir lo más horrible del mundo pasar forzosamente en ella. Las piernas blancas y desnudas temblaban. Espero un rato, y sin saber por qué no la poseían, visualizo con miedo. Encontró la misma sonrisa malvada sobre ella, pero con ojos que reflejaban una ardiente tortura, eso fue lo de menos, su frente se endurecía al sentir un filoso objeto cerca. Mirando mejor lo comprendió. ¡Una espada! ¡Una espada atravesaba el pecho del rufián! La sangre brotaba del musculoso pecho desnudo. El filo de la hoja de la espada ensangrentada comenzó a dar vueltas aun dentro del pecho del hombre, arrancándole la piel de una forma tan sádica como nunca lo había visto. El poseedor de la espada jalo hacia si con la empuñadura del mango, revelando a una mujer de cabellos rojos, vestida provocativamente con unas cuantas piezas de armadura.

──…──Aurora enmudeció, sin saber cómo reaccionar, si feliz o con miedo.

En la mirada de la mujer no existía ninguna compasión, su rostro más frío que el hielo miro a los otros dos que del susto la ebriedad en sus neuronas había desaparecido y sabían claramente lo que les esperaba.

──aquellos que usan la armadura del gran ejercito de Edoras la portaran con honor y dignidad…──escucho la voz severa, poco femenina de la amazona──esas son las reglas, no son deshonrar nuestro gran ejercito con actos tan viles como este──termino sin parpadear.

──capitana…──la voz de los hombres sonaba ahora estrangulada.

──de nuevo──interrumpió──tengo que tratar con molestas basuras como ustedes…

──¡capitana lo suplico nosot…!

Muy tarde se arrepintieron, la mujer en un rápido movimiento con su espada los degolló dejándolos tendidos en el suelo. Los tres rufianes se desangraban en menos de unos segundos. Aurora seguía tendida en el suelo, cuando sintió ahora la mirada de la mujer sobre ella. ¿Qué le haría? La ayudaría o ¿también la mataría? Jamás había visto a una persona de su mismo sexo actuar así, sin ningún escrúpulo al asesinar… que cosas pensaba. La pelirroja miro rápidamente al niño que la miraba fijamente, sorprendido y atónico. Tomo su vaina y la lanzo al suelo. Sin mostrar más interés, miro su arma llena de sangre, deseando sonreír de una forma extraña. Dando la espalda a los otros dos que acababa de salvar, camino hacia la salida y lanzo la espada a la tierra.

Madre e hijo se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, con los corazones acelerados.

──madre…──hablo de nuevo──¡madre!──recobrando los ánimos e ignorando el dolor de su pequeño cuerpo, corrió a ayudar a su madre. Mientas lo hacía, el niño puedo ver en la distancia como la mujer de cabellos escarlatas cabalgaba en un corcel negro con los símbolos del reino. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos. Jamás olvidaría ese rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagrimeo un poco por desenterrar ese horrible recuerdo. Caín dormía con la boca abierta en sus brazos y lo acomodo en su cama abrigándolo. Acaricio su cabeza dulcemente castaña con adoración. Sentada a un lado viéndolo dormir, continuo reflexionando. Después de ese feo suceso paso días pensando que había visto a esa mujer y la relaciono con la niña que había estado junto al joven príncipe. Descubrió que si, era exactamente igual y guiada por la curiosidad investigo sobre la existencia de alguna mujer en el ejercito descubriendo que Erza Knightwalker era la única y primera mujer en el ejercito real y una capitana, alguien de admirar. No estaba segura por que la había salvado, tal vez… solo tal vez por deshacerse de militares indignos que mancharan el reino o por ego o…quizá…que siendo también mujer, podría entender el sufrimiento de vivir algo así…sacudió la cabeza, al menos algo bueno salió de ahí, después del suceso, fue a un hospital junto a su hijo en donde fueron atendidos por un amable doctor, ahora su actual marido, que la quería a ella al igual que su niño. Nunca dejaría de agradecer que ya no estarían solos.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La tranquilidad del exterior y la paz en su ser lo dejaron dormir cómodamente nuevamente, minutos antes de que preguntas, tal vez triviales pasaran por su mente. Aun no había preguntado a Knightwalker sobre los aldeanos de sus recuerdos y ahora un niño le decía que salvo a una mujer, lo último podría no ser relevante. La mañana llego con señales de lluvia, cosa que no lo desanimo. Bostezando sostenido de sus no tan musculosos brazos en la cama volteo a ver su pequeño buro con la fotografía de su madre. Una mujer de ojos verdes igual que él y cabello negro, de sonrisa simple y aspecto demacrado, la reina Margaret.

──buenos días mamá…──sonrió triste y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Como rutinariamente se hacía, la joven Coco le llevó el desayuno preparado con entusiasmo por los cocineros del castillo, siempre dispuestos a satisfacer el hambre de cada habitante del castillo.

──Buenos días Alteza

──Hola Coco──le acaricio la cabeza con fraternidad, la despidió y comenzó a comer.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

En su oficina junto a montañas de papeles, leía y firmaba sin parar, algunas cosas importantes y otras no tanto. La tarde se acercaba y ya se sentía cansado. Alzando la cabeza al techo, estirando el cuello, cerrando los ojos, reposó unos instantes. Pudo continuar así, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

──adelante…

La puerta se abrió para mostrar la rubia y extrañamente peinada cabeza de Sugarboy. Ahora con la cara enrojecida y sin sonreír tanto como siempre.

──Alteza…──hizo una reverencia──traigo los informes de los jefes de estado de este mes

──claro, claro──tomo las carpetas──gracias

Sugarboy lo miró unos momentos dispuesto a irse.

──Alteza…

──¿sí?

──si me permite decirlo, ayer estuvo muy bien──sonrió enormemente y alzo el pulgar.

A Jellal se le hizo gracioso y halagador.

──gracias capitán…──sonrió igualmente.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Silbando, con las manos en la cadera cubierta por la rosada armadura, cruzo sus grandes ojos azules con los marrones de la capitana que lo esperaba fuera.

──Erza──san ¿me dirás por qué no quisiste entrar conmigo?──curioso la rodeo.

──…simplemente no quise entrar…──la tosca voz femenina indicaba que no quería hablar más. Pero a Sugarboy no importo.

──bueno, eso a veces pasa hasta con la capitana más responsable… ¡pero dime Erza──chan!──se acerco a su oído──¿Por qué no te agrada el príncipe?

──… sigamos adelante──ignorándolo se dirigió a su cuartel.

──…

Desilusionado, Erza siempre explicaba a él y a Hughes cuando alguien no le era de su agrado. Si el príncipe no le agradaba, tendría sus motivos.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La tarde paso sin novedades, milagrosamente término con todo el papeleo, aunque sabía que el siguiente día seria igual. Satisfecho, recorrió los pasillos ya memorizados intentando distraerse y salir del rito diario. Mirando los bellos decorados de las paredes, pinturas y demás objetos, paro a la mitad de un ventanal, ubicado en la parte trasera del inmenso castillo. Observo una curiosidad que llamo su atención. La roja cabeza de Lady Knightwalker frente uno de los muchos lagos artificiales, ella estaba sentada, apoyándose sobre su piernas cubiertas por su nueva armadura, los cabellos que crecían rápidamente después de ser cortados para diferenciarse de su homologo bailan al compas del viento que soplaba fuerte. No podía ver su cara de tan larga distancia pero le pareció extraño que estuviera como una estatua sombre el pasto. "_Ese lago_…"

.

.

.

.

.

──¿Erza?──el joven de catorce años de edad la llamó. Ella miraba el horizonte con expresión triste──¡Erza!

El grito la descontrolo tomándola por sorpresa. Ligeramente asustada, trato de crear distancia de aquel que se consideraba su amigo.

──Jellal…──susurro.

──Erza,…──la miro triste──hace mucho que no hablamos…──hizo una mueca── ¿cómo has estado?

De verdad que la extrañaba, su relación se desmoronaba y eso le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que su buena amiga sentía lo mismo. Ella lo miro unos instantes, le dio la espalda…

──eso no es de tu incumbencia…

Como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara, confundió, creyó escuchar mal.

──¿qué?

──lo que oíste, no es algo que deba importarte, limítate a tus preparaciones Jellal…

¿Sería en serio? Sus temores se hacían realidad, tal vez Erza cambiaba de la forma que menos quería.

──Yo también tengo cosas que hacer──prosiguió con tono se arrogancia y altaneramente──si lo que quieres es hablar hazlo con alguien más,… al alguien que te enseñe cosas importantes, yo tengo muchas cosas que atender y hacer…──comenzó a hacer royo en su dedo su rojo cabello.

──…

Atónico, ya estaba confirmado, Erza ahora era la clase de persona que jamás le agrado, Altanera, vanidosa, chocante y arrogante. Ella, aunque le doliera, dejo de ser su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

"_eso fue decepcionante,…y sigue siéndolo_" con ojos melancólicos, recordó también que ese fue otro motivo para irse, después de enterarse de lo que su Padre hacia con el invento de los Animas, movido por la vergüenza de lo que su padre hacia y la compasión de los habitantes de Earthland completamente inocentes. "_perdí muchas cosas,…pero gane otras_" recordó a sus amigos de Fairy Tail, deseando verlos por lo menos una vez más.

Continúo caminando recuperando el humor habitual, revisando las pinturas de sus antepasados con más atención. La puesta de sol se hizo más notoria, el cielo que se pintaba de anaranjado se diluía y admirado por la belleza de la naturaleza siguió el camino de retorno viendo hacia fuera por las ventanas recién limpiadas. Tarareando una canción que alguna vez escucho cantar de un grupo de niños llego nuevamente donde había visto a Knightwalker. Esta vez se sorprendió, no se veía bien estaba recostada en el pasto, no parecía que descansara, su posición boca abajo con las piernas golpeándose entre sí intentando levantarse y cayendo torpemente con los cabellos rojos cubriendo su frente llena de sudor. Eso no le gustaba, aunque no se llevará bien con ella tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien, corrió a buscar una puerta que condujera al patio.

Mientras lo hacia la mujer se levantaba haciendo un impresionante esfuerzo. Acomodándose entre sus piernas inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de las comisuras de su boca, angustiada se limpio la sangre y el sudor en el que estaba inundada. Respirando intento relajarse, un susto le invadió cuando a la distancia percibió un aroma, una aroma…aroma, tembló "_no…_" podría ser el mismo, era diferente y aun así la asustaba…_un_ ardor la torturo en el cuelo, bajando su bufanda vio esa horrible marca. "_Esta abriéndose…_" cerró los ojos forzadamente. Los abrió con ira y vio la cabeza azul de uno de los hombres que mas odiaba en el mundo, él se acercaba pero no quería verlo y decidió irse rápidamente.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Acomodo su sombrero en su esponjado cabello ocultando sus ojos de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor sin reconocerlo. Sus ojos revisaron sus documentos ordenados en una carpeta a través de sus anticuadas gafas. Todos los planes que había creado durante tantos años para mejorar la calidad de vida sin la necesidad de magia de los ciudadanos que lo juzgaban continua e injustamente y que habían sido rechazados por el reino sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de revisarlos. Le había dolido, y le había dolido mucho,… pero eso ya no importaba, ahora un tipo de cabeza azul le aseguraba ponerlos en marcha, mmm, a eso le podría llamar un golpe de suerte que bien merecido se lo tenía. Con ánimos de trabajar y hacer el mayor bien sin necesidad de ser reconocido o elogiado recorrió las calles limpias y tranquilas, todas muy diferentes a otras que conocía en barrios bajos infestados de ladrones y de cualquier ser con buenas intenciones y a la vez con hombres con muy malas intenciones de donde hacia numerosos reportes. No culpaba a los del primer tipo, la ambición de la magia extinta, hizo que se sacrificaran varias cosas y empobreció a mucha gente que en la actualidad tenían que hacer cualquier trabajo sucio que alquiler tipo con dinero les ordenara para tener algo de comer.

El daño ya estaba hecho y esperaba que con la ayuda del príncipe lograra mejorar aunque sea un poco la triste situación de muchos. Llegando a la entrada del castillo custodiada por militares uniformados y armados, dijo tener una cita con el príncipe esa misma noche y pidiéndolo comprobar entro sin problemas. No era de ignorar el agotamiento que tuvo después de recorrer el inmenso corredor hacia el castillo que a cada metro tenia vigilancia de soldados que se mantenías firmes y en silencio. "_pobres, ¿Qué no se cansan ni se aburren?" _meneo la cabeza, nunca elegiría ser un militar sumiso, lo suyo era la aventura de descubrir cosas nuevas, sí, sí, eso era. Rio con ganas. Entrando al corredor apartado para asuntos militares, un mayordomo le pidió que esperara y sentado en su espero tuvo la ocasión que parecía más bien planeada por el mismo destino, sin que los hablantes se dieran cuenta de la presencia del periodista.

──¿estás seguro?

──¡diablos! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy muy seguro! ¡Todos están muriendo!

──¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¡No es posible!

──tiene que creerlo, todos están muriendo horriblemente

──¡por dios! ¡Qué horror!

──¡por lo menos que salvar a los más útiles!

──¡sí! No podemos permitirnos perder tantos talentos… ¡sería desastroso en nuestro estado!

──no puedo creer que el código TCM fallara ¡¿Cómo paso esto?

──TCM no fallo, ¡ya no hay magia suficiente para,… para eso…!

──¿es por eso?

──sí, eso…esta debilitándose y al mismo tiempo torturando a los…

──¡ya entendí! Pero ¿el señor Fausto lo sabe?

──sí, acaban de informárselo

──¿Qué hará?

──…

──¿Qué?

──amigo, amigo mío──rio el hombre──¿Por qué habría de hacer algo?

──¡¿no hará nada?

──¿y que con eso?──sonrió malvadamente y puso su mano en el hombro del acompañante──nunca nadie lo sabrá

──¿Cómo sabes eso?──nervioso trago saliva acusado por su conciencia que había enterrado por su ambición y que ahora despertaba.

──amigo, ¡porque nadie lo hablara! ¿Entendido? El código TCM NUNCA existió, ¿lo entiendes? ¡¿Lo entiendes?──lo empujo en la pared violentamente y saco una navaja y la posiciono en su cuello──aquel que se atreva a decir una sola palabra ¡yo mismo lo mato!──dicho esto lo lanzo al suelo y se fue…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Gajeel que pensó seria peligroso que lo viera se escondió en una columna escondida en la oscuro al fondo de la sala. ¿Código TCM? ¿Personas morían? ¿Moriría el que lo hablara? Y peor aun ¡¿Fausto lo sabía? Dios, que cosas sucias estaría haciendo el gobierno ahora, cuantos estaba destruyendo nuevamente… tendría que investigar,… y si Fausto era propulsor… entonces también su hijo, tal vez debería reconsiderar ser leal al príncipe, podría ser igual a su padre…No, no, sabía perfectamente por sus investigaciones que el hombre había desaparecido para destruir Animas… tal vez sucedió en su ausencia… como sea tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La oscuridad era más intensa por esos lugares fuera de la cuidad real. Una figura encapuchada caminaba por unas horribles calles, enlodadas, malolientes, polvosas con montones de basura en todos lados y uno que otro animal muerto apestando el lugar. Bajo por unas escaleras de madera que se podría lentamente, bajo a otra calle y en una esquina paro enfrente de una alcantarilla. Sin importarle que el metal redondo estuviera empapado por un asqueroso liquido, él la tomo y la hizo a un lado y se sumergió en la negrura de la cañería. Otro mundo se encontraba debajo de la ciudad, uno horrible, abominable y casi un agujero del infierno.

Toda clase de hombres viles y crueles se encontraban ahí, desde los más despreciables asesinos y violadores hasta los más simples nobles y hombre ricos con la conciencia más sucia que el lodo que contrataban o mantenían bandas de delincuentes y matones. El encapuchado se hacía camino entre montones de rufianes que mantenían sus pláticas presumiendo sus grotescos hechos, jactándose de su maldad. Rameras paseaban por todas partes dejándose manosear indecorosamente por los hombres, susurrándoles cosas a unos y calentándose con otros, dejándose desear. El encapuchado no hizo caso de nada, ni siquiera de la hermosa mujer que le abrazaba coquetamente mientras lo seguía invitándolo a pasar un buen rato.

──después linda…──la hizo a un lado y siguió buscando lo que quería.

Otras mujeres con vestimentas provocativas se le acercaron pero las rechazó, unos hombres lo retaban pero en cuanto lo reconocían lo dejaban. Después de dar vueltas por el lugar, llego a lo que buscaba. En el centro había una mesa redonda con hombres sentados alrededor, los hombres, por su vestimenta parecían vagabundos o viajeros, pero la realidad decían que la mayoría eran nobles de prestigio y de gran fortuna, estaban jugando cartas y más de uno tenía alguna mujer en sus piernas.

──¡Hey Menson! ¿Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu esposa? ¡Voy a regalarle algo!──le grito uno que se disfrazaba de monje en la superficie.

──¡como quieras!──le respondió sin interés mientras se besaba con la exquisita acompañante que tenía sentada en las piernas. Y la verdad es que el monje solo había gritado por que el Señor Menson, conde alabado de la aristocracia le había ganado en contratar a la ramera.

──¡Pero miran quien está aquí!──grito un viejo con cara de ternura pero con sentimiento de perversidad.

Todos los que se encontraban sentados voltearon a ver al recién llegado, el mismo personaje de la capucha.

──¡Pero si es Junl! ¡Hacia un buen rato que no venias amigo!──dio otro igual de descarado.

──¡Lord Junl! Nos tenía tan abandonas──lo abrazo otra especie preciosa de mujer.

──las compensare…──le respondió coquetamente tomándola de la cintura──¡oigan imbéciles ¿estamos todo el grupo aquí?

──¡imbécil tú estúpido! Y no ¡falta Waste!──le respondió el monje y Junl gruño.

──¿eso es cierto preciosa? ¿O se fue con una de tus amigas?──le pregunto cariñosamente a su mujer favorita.

──el _Sacerdote_ Waste ha sido de gran ayuda, ¡tan tan bueno con nosotras! la última vez que vino nos trajo un grupo de infelices huérfanas para el trabajo, aunque ahora no dejan de llorar pero ya se acostumbraran, y no ha venido hoy…──relató como si fuera lo más normal del mundo la pelinegra.

──mmm de acuerdo… ¡escuchen todos tengo algo que decir!──grito llamado la atención de todos los presentes con títulos de nobleza, aunque de nobles no tenían nada.

──¡¿Qué es lo quieres ahora hombre?──gritonearon algunos.

──¡escuchen amigos míos! ¡Es importante lo que tengo que decirles!

──¡¿importante? ¡¿Qué importante podría decir un canalla como tú?

──¡si soy canalla lo soy como todos aquí! ¡Y ya déjenme hablar!

──¡pues habla ya no me quites más tiempo con esta!──dijo Menson.

──¡se trata de la sucesión de la corona!

──…──todos quedaron en silencio, ese asunto era de interés para todos, todos los nobles que no estaban en quiebra desean el título de rey. Soltando sus cervezas de mala calidad y sus mujeres decidieron escuchar interesados.

──¡tengo un plan para asegurar la corona para nosotros!

──¿Qué la corona? ¿Te han metido lodo en el cerebro o qué?──se burlo el monje.

──si es verdad, pero por mucho que lo queramos, sabemos de buena fuente que los principales parlamentarios proponen al príncipe, ¿Qué vas hacer tu infeliz?

A algunos no les gusto oír eso, algunos eran aspirantes a ser miembros del consejo pero no se les daba mucha importancia haciéndolos retorcerse de coraje.

──¡esos viejos que han hecho tantas cosas malas como nosotros! Solo quieren limpiar sus mugrosas conciencias apoyando las supuestas buenas intenciones de _su alteza_…──dijo el último titulo con una vocecilla de burla y desprecio.

──¡pero ese tipo se fue hace mucho sin decir nada! ¡No deberían ni siquiera considerarlo!──dijo indignado otro noble que también peleaba por el título.

──¡pero Fausto lo reconoció nuevamente y no podemos evitar que lo consideren!──Junl tomo la palabra de nuevo──¡sobre los parlamentarios, el primer ministro y algunos otros que lo apoyan podemos simplemente matarlos y ya!

──¡oh si! ¡Cómo no! ¡Como si no fueran a sospechar!

──podemos crear diferentes escenarios, un asaltante, un accidente, una amante frenética…──dijo lo ultimo mirando a la mujer que tenía en brazos y ella le entendía asintiendo, haría lo que fuera por dinero.

──¡no creo que sea suficiente!

──¡así es, no lo es!, por eso he pensado, que para asegurarnos que ese príncipe de pacotilla que nos tiene la ventaja no nos arruine con sus planes "benéficos", he pensado amigos ¡escuchen bien! He visto que ese niño bonito de cabeza azul no tiene intenciones de tomar el mando, el no desea y nosotros no deseamos sea rey, así que propongo que… ¡pidamos una Regencia aprovechando el estado de interregno!

──….──los presentes se sorprendieron.

──pero el ya es mayor de edad

──¡¿y eso qué?

──oye oye, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que el tipo este aceptara? ¡¿Cómo puede un príncipe renunciar a ser rey? ¡¿Qué tendría en la cabeza? ¡¿Está loco o qué?

──¡no solo eso!──continuo otro──¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro que sus intenciones son buenas? ¡¿No crees que pueda ser tan patán y sinvergüenza como nosotros? ¡Si fuera así, solo tendríamos que invitarlos, hacernos sus amigos y lo tendríamos todo! ¡Así de fácil!

Las murmuraciones no se dieron a esperar, otros concordaban y otros negaban.

──¡no eso no es posible!──dijo Junl──ya lo he visto y se reconocer cuando alguien no es como nosotros, ¡o hacemos que renuncie o lo matamos!

──….matan a un príncipe es muy arriesgado Junl…

──¡Ha! ¡Ya ven! ¡Por eso les digo que pidamos la Regencia!

──¿Cómo estás seguro que firmara? ¿Cómo sabes que no quiere ser rey? ¡Si te equivocas Junl, yo creo que te matan!

──¡no me estoy equivocando! ¡El mismo me lo dijo!

Los gritos de sorpresa inundaron la sala, principalmente por las mujeres.

──de acuerdo, pero aun así, ¿Qué hay con los jefes de estado? ¿Qué piensan ellos?

──OH esos tontos, los capitanes Hughes y Sugarboy lo apoyan ¡son unos idiotas! Byro me dijo que eso no le interesa y Knightwalker ¡como la odio! No me apoya ni a mí ni a él ¡es una tonta!

──¡oh! ¡La capitana Knightwalker! ¡Como me gustaría tenerla aquí! ¡No saben amigos cuanto he deseado a esa mujer para mí!──dijo Menson sin censura y con perversión. Y otros dijeron que pensaban lo mismo.

──¡oye!──se quejo la mujer que tenia encima.

──querida, una mujer como tú no puede ni compararse como Lady Knightwalker, una hembra así es única en su especie, un exquisito manjar que podría patearle el trasero a todos aquí cuando tu a su comparación no te atreverías ni siquiera a levantarle la mano a ninguno de los barbajanes que aquí vienen…no te enojes linda──trato de calmar a la muy ofendida mujer que indignada se fue──¡ah! ¡Tonta como si tuvieras orgullo!

──¡hey nos hemos salido del tema! ¡Hablábamos de la corona!──Junl llamo su atención nuevamente──creo que también sería bueno alborotar a los barrios pobres diciendo que este tipo es ambicioso ¡y que solo les traerá más pobreza!

──no creo que funcione, ese tipo ha estado visitando los pueblos disque para revisar los daños de la extinción de la magia que ocasiono ese monstro lanza fuego de Earthland y tiene a la gente hechizada, he visto a los aldeanos y lo adoran…──dijo el monje.

──¡Tsk! ¡Diablos! ¡Entonces hay que hacerlo quedar mal de alguna forma!

──¡si si! ¡Pero antes Junl! Aun no nos has dicho un detalle muy importante…si el príncipe no es el rey ¿Quién va a serlo?

──…── todos callaron queriendo escuchar.

──JAJAJAJAJA──Junl estallo en risas──¡mis miserables amigos! ¡¿Es que no es obvio lo que pretendo? ¡Escuchen atentamente! ¡Muchos, muchos! Saben de las mañas y la falta de palabra de muchos aquí, los que están a punto de quebrar no está ni en la lista ¡ y obvio que monjes y sacerdotes jamás! Así que amigos míos, yo que siempre los cubro, mantiene muchas veces y al que no se le ha podido probar jamás ninguna acusación por que nunca he sido sospechoso de nada, soy el que siendo rey les daría la libertad de hacer lo que quieran ¡y seguirán haciendo sus bajezas cuando quieran!

Gritos se escucharon por todas partes, de aprobación y quejas. El mismo ambiente continúo durante horas, pero Junl con su astucia logro doblegar el ego de todos y al final callando las quejas se auto proclamo rey.

──¡está bien has ganado!

──¡pero ¿Qué harás para que los principales sacerdote te acepten y te coronen?

──¡amigo! ¡Qué idiota eres! ¡Con Dinero cualquier montaña se mueve, no seas ingenuo!

Y así paso lo noche jactándose de su muy confiada victoria.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

¿Por qué no vino Weste? Se preguntaron muchos miembros del club nocturno bajo la cañería. El supuesto sacerdote Weste, hombre de edad, con cara de ternura, bondad y comprensión que la gente admiraba y muchos querían como un padre, esa gente tan ingenua, tan fácil de engañar. Weste un hombre que realmente mostraba el rostro de un perro hambriento frente a una presa que le gustara, que hacía y desasía a su gusto en secreto, principalmente de jóvenes sin familia, hombre de vergüenza oculta que manchaba los esfuerzos de la gente buena alrededor de él.

Weste que siempre sonreía con burla desvergonzada de la desgracia y sufrimiento de a quien hacía daño cuando nadie lo veía. Hombre al que ahora la tortura y la ironía estaban matando cruelmente pero tal vez también merecidamente. Weste él hombre que gustaba de ver sus víctimas de rodillas a sus pies suplicando algo de piedad de las cosas horribles que les hacía. Locamente estaba sufriendo lo mismo, de rodillas frente a la mujer que abandonada su fría mirada para adoptar una de venganza y placer al verlo sufrir. La espada filosa atravesaba su estomago y lo abría en cruz, dejando fluir la sangre por el suelo empapando las ropas de iglesia.

──por…por…fa…──la sangre broto de su boca.

La capitana Knightwalker, la única y la primera mujer en el ejército real de Edoras lo aventó hacia la pared de una fuerte patada y sus manos blancas lo obligaron a mirar sus ojos avellanas que el hombre una vez miro con sentimientos indecentes.

──lo… lo…supli…──el dolor era insoportable, ya no podía ni hablar.

──¿Qué ironía no? ¿Cuántos le habrán dicho lo mismo?──pregunto con sarcasmo.

──y…yo…──sintió que su espalda se quebraba y soltó un alarido de dolor.

──¡adoro matar a basuras como tú!──la mujer lo soltó y miro su espada ensangrentada con complacencia igual que muchas ocasiones.

──¿por…qu…que…us…ted…?──hablo con esfuerzos mientras su vida llena de pecados se extinguía.

──el sufrimiento de las personas es mi platillo favorito──le sonrió sin importarle que agonizaba, lo miro, miro su rostro, quería disfrutar hasta su última y más exquisita gota de agonía.

Dicho esto guardo su espada aun con sangre y se fue abandonado al hombre ya muerto. Así era y así seria siempre, el sufrimiento de todas las basuras existentes como el serian siempre su platillo preferido.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La noche era ya muy avanzada. Y Jellal acababa de dar las buenas noches a Gajeel hombre que por discreción y falta de información decidió callar sobre lo que había escuchado anteriormente. Jellal estaba sorprendido con él, tenía ideas fabulosas que estaba muy convencido que serian bien aceptadas por los aldeanos, se sintió con mucha suerte de encontrar el apoyo de una cara conocida. En camino a su alcoba saludando a los empleados en lugar de ignorarlos como muchos señores hacían. Recordó lo confuso que se sintió cuando fue en busca de Knightwalker y luego de un segundo ya no estaba, que raro, fue como su hubiera huido de él. No, que cosas pensaba por qué haría eso Knightwalker si cuando lo veía lo enfrentaba o lo ignoraba. Y si fuera algo parecido no le encontraría explicación, además de que también se sentía un poco insultado, lo único que quería era saber si se encontraba bien, pero si esa mujer no quería ser tratada ni ayudada , en caso de tener problemas, entonces…no tendría que pensar tanto en ello. Knightwalker parecía

esforzarse por borrar cualquier recuerdo o insinuación de que alguna vez tuvieron una bonita amistad. Se estiro y durmió como una roca.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La mansión de los Junl, siempre ordenada por la señora de la casa Fernanda de Junl mujer de poca inteligencia, diseñada para juzgar de acuerdo a cualquier prejuicio, sumisa en extremo, entregada a casar con buenos partidos a su hijo e hija, de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y cuerpo escurrido. Con gusto a lo caro y fino derrochaba dinero en vestidos, joyas y objetos del hogar, la mujer sabía que nunca pudo complacer a su marido en ningún aspecto por lo que aguantaba el saber que tenía múltiples amantes de cualquier índole, como era lo normal en la aristocracia. De todas formas, se decía así misma, una mujer no debía opinar, hostigar ni reprochar a quien la mantenía.

Su hija menor Elisa pensaba todo lo contrario, pero no se atrevía a entrar en discusión con su temperamental madre y ni siquiera reprochar algo a su padre por el miedo que le tenía a su continua agresividad con ella y su madre.

El hijo mayor Edward algo bipolar, a veces altanero y déspota, en otras ocasiones callado, sin lastimar a nadie, pero sobre todo muy irresponsable y vanidoso. Su padre le había dicho que podría ser el nuevo rey, eso le emocionó, pero también pensó en que sería algo muy atareado y aburridooo, además de que sabía perfectamente que muchos deseaban lo mismo y harían cualquier cosa para tener el anhelado titulo, aprovechándose de eso decidió esperar que los desesperados se mataran primero y entre si y así mejor no cansarse y esperar perezosa y negligentemente.

El amo y señor de la casa llego de madrugada a la mansión, siendo recibido por su esposa e hija a quienes ni les dedico un simple saludo ni una explicación.

──Don Junl──la mujer no se atrevía ni a llamarlo por su nombre──hemos estado muy preocupados, no nos envió ningún mensaje…

──¡¿y por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¡¿Eh mujer?

──bueno yo…yo soy… su…su…

──¿esposa?──soltó una cruel carcajada──¡cállate! ¡Que ni para mujer sirves!──le dijo cruelmente sin importarle lo que ella sintiera.

──…──Fernanda no sintió ninguna gana de llorar ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a semejantes maltratos.

──¡tráeme algo de comer rápido!──le ordeno sin mirarla.

La mujer no tardo ni un segundo y se dirigió rápidamente a despertar a los sirvientes y ordenar que le prepararan algo, porque ella misma sería incapaz incluso de hacer hielo. Lord Junl se percato de que la joven aun seguía a su lado.

──¿Qué quieres?──pregunto con tosquedad.

──yo solo quería saber si necesita algo mas, pa..pa…

──¡no necesito nada! ¡Salte!

──sí, sí señor──obedeció y desapareció de su vista.

La mañana avanzo y el hombre se fue a dormir. Las mujeres se quedaron solas en una sala y hablaron.

──¿Por qué tiene que tratarnos así madre? ¿Qué le hemos hecho?

──no lo sé Elisa, tu padre nunca me quiso realmente, solo fui una mínima distracción en algún tiempo, ya no le sirvo para nada…

──¡pero es injusto madre! ¡Nos trata como basura y a Edward que no le importa nada le da todo!

──¡lo sé!... pero… pero una como mujer se aguanta…──dijo con resignación y auto discriminación.

──no es justo –repitió.

──mira hija, eres joven y bella a diferencia de mi, pero lamentablemente en este mundo los hombre mandan y nosotras las mujeres no tenemos valor…

──¡¿Por qué madre?

──porque así son las cosas y tenemos que aguantarnos…

──nunca pensare igual madre, ¡nunca!

Se fue corriendo y llorando. Su madre solo la miro irse sin intensiones de consolarla, ya tendría que aprender pensaba la señora, que tenía la esperanza de que si Lord Junl o su hijo se convirtiera en Rey podía casar a Elisa con alguien sumamente rico y de gran respetabilidad, solo eso debería ser suficiente para una mujer de su clase. El amor, el amor no importaba. Asintió para sí misma Fernanda.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El hermoso cielo despejado dejaba ver a la parvada de aves volar por las volatines montañas, un espectáculo digno de admirar. Jellal se dirigía a su oficina a pelear con la documentación, cuando en el camino encontró a Knightwalker apoyada de espalda en la esquina de una de las ventanas. Parecía jalar grandes bocanadas de aire, y él busco las palabras para hablarle.

──buenos días capitana Knightwalker

Ella se enderezo y lo miro con una fría mirada como respuesta.

──es un lindo día ¿no lo cree?

──….

──es muy bueno saber que en estos días ya no haya problemas y las cosas estén en paz ¿no es así?──el sonrió pensando que tal vez ella le respondería algo positivo y así aprovechar en poder hablar amenamente con ella.

──…──ella lo perforo con unos ojos furiosos, muy contrario a lo que esperaba.

──¿capitana?

──la ignorancia es su mejor amiga, _alteza_, no la deje…nunca──soltó de repente.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Le estaba diciendo tonto? ¿Estaba insultándolo otra vez? Nuevamente molesto arrugo el rostro y exigió una explicación. Ella rio burlonamente.

──_alteza_…──lo miro expectante──han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años, usted no tiene idea de cómo viven muchos, ni las cosas que sean tenido que hacer todo este tiempo

Termino de hablar y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a irse.

──¿cosas como el Anima?──trato de hacerla arrepentirse. Ella volteo a verlo de perfil con los mimos ojos serios.

──ya dije que usted no tiene idea…──con voz filosa siguió caminando.

──… ¿a qué se refiere?

──para eso tendría que ser _Rey_

──…

"_soy el príncipe…"_ pudo haber dicho eso, pero se contuvo, dijo que no le interesaba eso, si había algo importante se enteraría, estaba seguro. Y recordando lo que había intentado solo resumido un Fracaso total tan temprano. Suspiro. Que mujer tan difícil. Espero unos minutos y la siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

El atardecer anunciaba que la ceremonia empezaría pronto. El joven príncipe de catorce años alfan aparecería en la fiestas de nobles, Fausto le había mandado una carta donde le informaba que debía ir acostumbrándose a tratar con mayores pues lo presentaría a reyes de reinos vecinos y algunas princesas. Lo último lo puso un poco tenso. Pero a eso no le daba mucha importancia, lo que le tenía animado realmente era la presencia de su amiga pelirroja. La joven había perdido a su madre hace algún tiempo en un fatal accidente, cosa que la tenía un desanimada por momentos y su padre que no quería dejarla sola con su guardada tristeza decidió presentarla a su edad de trece años, con la esperanza de que Erza se volviera mucho mas lista y un poco mas sociable, que hiciera amigas y amigos. Brincando de una ventana cuidadoso de no estropear su fino traje, con sus excelentes habilidades se oculto en la negrura y espero a que cierto carruaje familiar se estacionara y bajaran a quienes estaba esperando; el señor Gilde y la joven hija Erza Knightwalker. Los dos pararon en la entrada del recinto donde se presenciaría la fiesta de gala y siendo reconocidos los recibieron cortésmente y entraron. Él adolescente hizo una mueca ¡quería hablar con Erza! Rápidamente regreso al castillo. La noche paso tranquilamente, todos felicitaron a Gilde por la belleza de su hija, la recibieron y uno que otro olvidando su edad mayor la miraba. El convivio era elegante donde los modales predominaban y Erza en sus adentros, se aburría. Pero el principal centro de atención fue el joven príncipe al que todos saludaban, elogiaba y miraban cada rato, aun con todo eso, Jellal encontró la forma de encontrarse con Erza mientras su padre hablaba con uno de sus hermanos y asegurándose de que nadie veía, jalo a Erza fuera del recinto.

──¡¿Qué estás haciendo?──lo regaño en voz baja.

──no seas así Erza, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿no me extrañaste? –sonrió.

──…──ella le sonrió y se dieron un abrazo fraternal rápidamente──deberíamos volver, separados claro…

──¿Por qué?

──por que no es correcto tonto

──Erza no seas aburrida, mira ¡la luna que grande esta! –la jaló hacia un ventana para ver mejor el hermoso astro adornado por grandes y luminosas estrellas.

──es muy bonita…

──si…

Estuvieron un rato viendo atentamente el bonito paisaje, de repente Erza comenzó a sentirse mal, sintió un dolor fuerte en el estomago y se froto fuertemente.

──¿Qué te pasa Erza? ¿Te sientes mal?──la tomo de los hombros atentamente.

──me duele…

──¿Qué cosa?

──el estomago

──¿comiste algo en mal estado?

──no lo creo, nunca me había dolido así…

──deberías quitarte esa chamarra…

Ella asintió, y comenzó a desabotonar su bonita chamarra morada, con bellos detalles y de tela muy fina. Al quitársela, Jellal se sorprendió no solo de su bonito vestido, con mangas de copa, detalles brillosos, de falda entablillada y sobre todo, como le lucia el cuerpo que era obvio se desarrollaba rápidamente. Erza enrojeció al sentir la mirada de Jellal.

──…

──…

──¿Jellal?

──¿Mh?

──será mejor regresar ya…──dijo intentando ser responsable pero una mueca de incomodidad le gano.

──¿de verdad te duele?

──si…──dijo mientras presionaba sus piernas e intuyendo que le sucedía le urgió irse.

──mmm ¿Qué Sera?──se pregunto sentándose a su lado, Bueno, ya tienes trece años, como se llama eso que le pasa a las mujeres, meustr…

──¡vámonos!──grito roja.

El sonrió con mucha gracia, porque en realidad no entendía la enorme incomodidad de su preadolescente amiga. Erza comenzaba a exasperarse y su humor comenzó a cambiar.

──por cierto──cambio el tema──el vestido te queda bonito, pero creo que otro te hubiera sentado mejor y tal vez otro color…──según él le hacia una inocente broma.

Erza incomoda y como mujercita ofendida después de haberse arreglado tanto para no defraudar a su padre frente a sus amigos, puso el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

──¡Eres un tonto!

Grito y se fue enojada a buscar a su padre o un baño…

.

.

.

.

.

Sonrió, era un lindo recuerdo y estaba seguro que Erza ya no lo tenía ni lo apreciaba. Pero algo le dijo que algo de eso quedaba en ella, algo si no pudo haberse borrado de la nada, ella…no tenia tantos motivos para tratarlo así ¿o no? Buscándola la alcanzo intentando otra plática olvidando el disgusto anterior. Ella caminaba haciendo ruido cuando sus botas metálicas golpeaban el azulejo blanco. Sus cabello rojo bailaba en su espalda cubierta y aunque sus caderas eran cubiertas por su armadura él podría ver su suave contoneo, no es que fuera pervertido, ni que le gustara, No, solo que era muy notorio…sacudió la cabeza.

──Capitana

Ella se detuvo y se cruzo de bazos para que dejara de seguirla pues le parecía muy molesto.

──¿Qué quiere?──quiso saber sin rodeos.

El se decepciono pero siguió intentando.

──el paisaje y toda la naturaleza aquí es hermosa, nunca me cansaría de verlo ni de noche ni de día…──comento con aire de distracción mirando las nubes esponjosas.

──…

──es muy diferente a el panorama de Earthland, también es un lugar hermoso… de verdad me encantaría volver ahí…──le hablo sinceramente sin darse cuenta.

Las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Knightwalker y Jellal no imaginaba lo que le causaban. Ella se acerco a él rápidamente posicionándose a un lado del hombre y él se sorprendió al verla abrir su boca bien delineada lentamente para pronunciar unas palabras que jamás espero.

──Entonces vete y si regresas ¡te matare!──le dijo con desprecio infinito.

Pasmado la vio partir, descubrió que le dolía, le dolía mucho, definitivamente esa mujer, esa mujer…ya no era su amiga…

No era su amiga.

Esa mujer definitivamente no era su amiga…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El muy respetado señor Junl camina mientras saludaba educadamente a unas damas conocidas y hombres renombrados. Silbando una canción visualizo una bonita casa, de gran tamaño, bien adornada y hogar del parlamentario Lord Kufer principal vocero del ministro Lord Darceih. Junl fue bien recibido por los sirvientes y hospedado en una sala, pues el Respetable señor Junl nunca debía ser tratado indignamente.

El dueño de la casa salió a recibirlo sin muchos ánimos. El hombre del parlamento de mediana edad y lleno de remordimientos acababa de pelear con su legitima esposa nuevamente, mujer que cansada y entristecida al extremo por las infidelidades de su marido le indujeron a una depresión que se hizo mortal con su enfermedad hereditaria descubierta hacia unos años. Kufer se arrepintió grandemente sin saber explicarse por que había cometido tantos errores cuando se había casado amando a su querida Sara que agonizaba por su culpa, pero tenía el ardiente deseo de hacerla feliz aunque sea un poco antes de partir y hacerla dejar de odiarlo solo un poco, por su infidelidad y por no haberle dado hijos…

──¡Señor Kufer!──saludo hipócritamente Junl.

──Señor Junl, un placer su visita──respondió mintiendo sin ganas── ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?──le pregunto deseando que se fuera rápido.

──¡Oh señor Kufer! ¡Si tan solo imaginara a lo que yo vengo!

Los dos hombres partieron a la oficina del parlamentario y Junl intento sacar al otro lo que pensaba del interregno. Como no le resulto por que el hombre no parecía tener ningún ánimo, decidió arriesgarse e ir al punto.

──¡Amigo Kufer! ¡Solicitemos una Regencia!──soltó de golpe.

──… ¿qué?──se atraganto con el té que sorbía.

──¡que solicitemos una regencia! ¡Piénsalo!──rápidamente recorrió la oficina y obligo al anfitrión a mirarlo a la cara──¡ese tonto al que le dicen "príncipe" es obvio que, aunque más raro que parezca ¡el tonto no quiere ser rey! Y si no quiere serlo ¡que no lo sea! ¡Hasta estaríamos ayudándolo a que no lo obliguen a ser algo que no quiere! ¡y así otro que de verdad quiera a Edoras reine y …!

──¡No, No Junl!

Al interrumpido se le descompuso la cara.

──¿Qué?

──Junl, primeramente un regencia en muy irregular, su Alteza es el heredero y el legitimo sucesor, el ha demostrado ser capaz de llevar los asuntos de esta nación y más importante tiene la simpatía de los parlamentarios y el pueblo ¡el pueblo! ¡¿Sabes cuantos viven en Edoras? ¡Si se hiciera una regencia seria un caos total! ¿Quién podrá saber cuántos enloquecerían y se mataran entre sí? ¿A cuántos políticos mataran? ¡Y el pueblo! ¡El pueblo Junl! ¡Si les quitas en quien tienen su esperanza quien sabe que cosas puedan pasar!

──¿Qué podrían hacer los tontos aldeanos?──repuso con burla.

──¡¿Qué no podrían hacer? ¡Son millones! Además Junl yo apruebo a su Alteza y no se dé donde sacas lo de que no quiere ser rey, sé que acepto ser un "representarte temporal" para que otros candidatos tuvieran una oportunidad pero Junl ya hemos comprobado que es el mas y unió indicado...──le dijo sabiamente a su "Amigo" que lo miraba con unos ojos difíciles de explicar.

──tal vez no lo dice directamente──expuso después de verlo largamente──pero la verdad es que a ese hombre no le importa Edoras, si ahora se encarga de los problemas es para que ustedes el consejo ¡se fijen en otro y así lo dejen en paz!

──pues si eso es lo que quería le salió mal, en quien nos fijamos es en él──le confesó confiadamente.

Kufer nunca podría imaginarse todo lo que paso en la mente de Junl, la furia, el desprecio, la indignación, la venganza…

──además──continuo Kufer──es su obligación como su derecho divino

──…──Junl reventó──¡no me vengas con tonterías!

Furioso el Lord se fue no sin antes enviarle una mirada intimidadora y salir como fiera de la oficina y la casa asustando a los sirvientes.

──tienes razón estúpido Kufer──se dijo así mismo──¿A cuántos políticos mataran?...

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

En una cantina maloliente y de aspecto muy desagradable, en una de las mesas redondas pinatada de un azul de cantina, posaban dos hombre de carácter rudo y rostro cicatrizado por todas partes. Otro que entro rápidamente se dirigió a ellos y golpeado fuertemente su mesa les grito con rudeza.

──¡rápido imbéciles que tenemos trabajo que hacer!

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Pasaron dos días con la trágica novedad de que el parlamentario Kufer había sido asesinado por unos asaltantes encapuchados, seguido de su esposa que murió de un infarto al saberlo. Jellal estaba un poco preocupado, el infortunio pudo haber sido planeado por alguien y disfrazarlo. Prefirió no pensar en eso y llamar a la mala suerte. Paseándose como ya era su nueva costumbre en lugar de perderse, rodeo un lago artificial varias veces observando cómo los patos cuidaban a sus crías, eso le recordó a su padre y pensó que tal vez sería bueno ir a saludarlo, la última vez que lo había visto no tuvieron una buena despedida.

Revolvió su cabello azul varias veces sintiendo una brisa encantadora refrescándolo entero. Mirando los caminos adornados con macetas de diferentes figuras y el pasto recién podado pensó que tal vez se gastaba mucho dinero en mantener el enorme castillo, un recorte no haría daño, pero eso significaría despedir a muchos necesitados de trabajo, ya pensaría eso después. Como ya lo había visto anteriormente, curioso de ver a Knightwalker sentada viendo algo fijamente sin moverse, esta vez hipnotizada en una enorme fuente. Recordó a su padre Gilde y quiso saber de él, pero debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos decidió alejarse, recordando lo mucho que le sorprendió y preocupo la amenaza de Knightwalker. No tenía por qué haber reaccionado así…sintiéndose un cobarde regreso a su oficina.

Tres horas después salió a comer, el estomago comenzaba a rugir y le daba pena, en el camino, por la ventana pudo ver a Knightwalker en el mismo lugar y misma posición. Una hora después de regreso a su oficina, ella estaba en el mismo luchar. Otras dos horas después salió cansado y la miro en el mismo lugar. Tal vez está enferma o se sentía triste… ¿esa mujer tendría sentimientos? En cualquier caso nada perdía en tener buena voluntad y revisar su estado o su intención de estar ahí, ¡tal vez estaba vigilándolo! Esa suposición le molesto. Metido en sus pensamientos escucho un alarido. Voltio hacia Knightwalker que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, parecía respirar con dificulta hasta que paro, Jellal se asusto pero dudaba si ir o no, tal vez ella lo recibiría con uno grosero "que te importa" haciendo una mueca de desagrado al recordar los desplantes de la mujer con el oyó un golpe de algo pesado contra el suelo. Knightwalker estaba ahora tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Olvidando todo lo demás se apresuro a ir a atenderla para encontrarla sin conciencia, totalmente desvanecida, con un muy mal semblante, completamente pálida.

──¡Capitana! ¿Me escucha?

La acerco hacia él. Sus cabellos rojos colgaban así atrás cayendo en el suelo como una cascada de agua roja. Sus cejas casi juntas mostrando una expresión de dolor. Los labios cerrados pero presionados inconscientemente con fuerza. Preocupado el hombre no tuvo otra opción que cargarla y mandar llamar a un medico.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

──lo siento mucho Alteza pero no encuentro razón para que le sucediera lo que le sucedió, yo la veo bastante bien, tal vez bajo su presión por algún disgusto o una preocupación, que yo sepa la salud de Lady Knightwalker es perfecta…──le decía el médico contratado especialmente para atender a los habitantes del castillo.

──entiendo, pero es muy raro, nunca había visto algo así…──le decía no muy convencido, pero el médico se inclinaba de hombros──tal vez fue mi imaginación…

──necesita reposo, puede estar muy cansada con su trabajo en el ejercito se bien que no se ha tomado ningún descanso desde hace muchos años, eso no es bueno, puede ser perjudicial──le advirtió.

──eso no lo sabía, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias doctor

──es un placer Alteza

El doctor se despidió y Jellal quedo mirando a Erza que dormía tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada, salió dejándola sola en una de las múltiples habitaciones en el palacio. Coco llego y le informo que unos señores habían pedido hablar con el parlamento y necesitaban su presencia urgentemente. Espero que no fuera nada malo y partió a encontrarse con ellos.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El ministro Lord Darceih, Lord Maberyht y los demás parlamentarios a excepción del fallecido Kufer se encontraban presentes discutiendo con otros hombres que Jellal no recordaba muy bien. Entre esos hombres por supuesto que se encontraba Lord Junl, el principal alborotador, Lord Menson quien quería que su confidente el monje Nurt estuviera ahí, pero el aludido velaba al misteriosamente asesinado sacerdote Weste. También otros hombres de ligera importancia en la aristocracia que habían sido convocados y convencidos por Junl a solicitar una Regencia, redactándola ellos mismos y tener una oportunidad. Pero lo que no sabían es que Junl planeaba desasearse de todos de alguna manera.

──Alteza, estos caballeros han venido con la intención de proposición a su persona, y… nosotros el consejo le decimos de una vez que no estamos de acuerdo…──le dijo Darceih con voz y semblante muy serio.

Jellal asintió y se dispuso a oír.

──Alteza…──comenzó Junl con un esfuerzo supremo en mostrarle algo de respeto──nos hemos reunido y basándome en la plática que tuvimos hace nos días…──los presentes se sorprendieron incluidos los que lo acompañaban, Jellal sintió nerviosismo──pensamos en solicitar un Regencia liberándolo de los compromisos, con la excusa de su antigua ausencia, dando lugar a otros nobles que han estado al pendiente del reino durante años…──Junl se detuvo para mirar el rostro claramente sorprendido de Jellal──puedo tomarse su tiempo Alteza…──dicho esto regreso a su asiento y los parlamentarias comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

──hey Junl, ¿seguro que aceptara?──le susurro Menson.

──por supuesto que sí, yo lo sé…──sonrió seguro.

Jellal estaba mudo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿enojado? ¿Por qué? Lo que quería era no ser rey, siempre fue así, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decir que si? Un sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿dudas? ¿Por qué? Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, podría liberarse del peor de sus temores en ese instante y…sintió las miradas de los parlamentarios clavadas en él. Lo miro y vio en ello un rostro de preocupación y angustia, ¿decepción? El les había tratado de dar a entender que no quería ser Rey, No… porque en ese instante se sentía tan avergonzado, esas miradas de tristeza de los concejales comenzaban a matarle. Volteo a ver los acompañantes de Junl, se veía tan seguros principalmente su guía, ¿así de cobarde lo veían? Si Knightwalker estuviera presente ¿Cómo lo vería? ¿Con una sonrisa o con desprecio? Cerró los ojos fuertemente. "los siento, yo no puedo ser un Rey,… yo no…" el comenzó a abrir los ojos para hablar…

──¡Esto es una tontería!──grito el ministro sobresaltando a todos──¡qué tontería vienen a pedir!──gritoneo──¡En primer lugar no pueden usar una regencia de esta manera! ¡Su Alteza esta aquí en Edoras ahora mismo atendiendo los problemas, es mayor de edad y en ninguna manera está incapacitado! ¡Ustedes están haciendo una burla!──parecía que los ojos se le saldrían del enojo.

Junl , sus acompañantes y el mismo Jellal enmudecieron. Los primeros se mostraron muy molestos.

──¡Alteza!──llamo a Jellal de un grito──¡la única forma razonable de que pueda renunciar a su lugar es abdicando! ¡Y para eso necesita ser rey! ¡Pero créanos cuando le decimos ahora que jamás dejaremos que haga eso!

El resto del consejo asintió en un grito, Jellal se hizo una gelatina, nunca imagino la forma en que confiaban en él, y los que apoyaban a Junl junto con este estallaron en quejas. Maberyht se acerco a Jellal y lo condujo con el resto del consejo que lo llevo a un cuarto aparte.

──…──su príncipe no tenía idea de lo que decirles.

──Alteza──comenzó Maberyht──antes que todo queremos explicarlos nuestras razones──lo sentó en una silla y los demás lo rodearon.

Los más viejos pasaron al frente con una expresión que Jellal no pudo entender.

──nosotros, Alteza, hemos ya vivido bastante tiempo, a lo largo de nuestras vidas hemos cometido muchos errores y hemos hecho cosas de las que nos avergonzaremos y arrepentiremos lo que nos quede de vida…fuimos malos y junto al rey Fausto hicimos hechos poco morales que al final solo llevaran a Edoras a muchos problemas…

──nuestras viejas y sucias conciencias nos trae el arrepentimiento y sabemos muy bien que lo que esta nación necesita es un nuevo rey joven, con buenos planes, sin malicia…y no diga que ese no es usted, porque sabemos que si

──…

──nuestro viejos cuerpos nos harán caminar, patear, correr ¡gritar! ¡Lo que sea necesario! ¡Pero no dejaremos que firme ninguna regencia ni una abdicación! ¡Esta advertido!

──pero…

──¿Por qué lo elegimos a usted? Lo sabrá ahora mismo

Jellal trago saliva, las puertas que tenia se estaban y las estaban cerrando, pero tenía vergüenza de mirarlos a los ojos.

──no es solo por que sea el príncipe y el legitimo heredero──explico el ministro con su voz avejentada──nosotros conocemos perfectamente a los que están en el otro cuarto vociferando, son gente mala alteza, que no quiere ¡no le interesa el pueblo! Lo único que ellos quieren es poder, dinero y explotar el pueblo para su provecho y absoluto placer personal, Alteza, no tenemos forma de probarlo pero Junl es el peor de todos, y si usted abscede a renunciar dejaría a Edoras en las crueles manos de hombres despilfarradores y despreciables ¿eso quiere? ¿Qué Edoras vaya directo a su destrucción? Nosotros lo hemos analizado todo el tiempo y sabemos que es un buen hombre, si se siente avergonzado de haber desaparecido hace años y por eso no quiere aceptar el trono, lo entendemos, pero también sabemos que fue quien evito que arrebatáramos injustamente la vida de inocentes por la codicia de una magia que aquí ya no existe y eso lo agradecemos, por evitarnos un pecado mas

──…

──además, Alteza, recuerde que──titubeo un poco otro de los concejales por tener que usar esa razón──es también su obligación con la que nació y que se le asigno desde antes de nacer…

Fue como un puñetazo en el rostro, sintió que su cerebro se quebró y las palabras se extinguieron en su boca, la incomodidad lo invadió y los ancianos se dieron cuenta, esa era ya mucha presión.

──tómese su tiempo, relájese Alteza, yo me hare cargo──le dijo Byro que hablaba y se dejaba ver por primera vez en el día.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El general salió para encontrarse con Hughes y Sugarboy que se habían preocupado pero no se habían atrevido a pronunciar palabra en la reunión.

──¿ustedes que opinan?──pregunto con su voz rasposa a los capitanes.

──Junl no nos agrada──respondió Sugarboy mientras Hughes asentía.

──entonces detengamos esto

Los tres hombres entraron a la sala para encontrarse con un completo caos. Junl calló a sus acompañantes y miro a Byro y los capitanes esperando ansioso su triunfo.

──su Alteza no firmara nada──dijo rápidamente.

Junl enloqueció.

──¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡Ese idiota no merece ser Rey!──soltó lleno de ira.

──¡¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse así de su Alteza? ¡si quiere hablar de indignos el primero es Usted!

──¡Cállese! ¡Lo matare ahora mismo!

Junl sin pensar, movido por sus emociones corrió seguido de sus tontos y malos fieles seguidores a excepción de algunos que se arrepintieron de participar que lo único que querían era una oportunidad. Sugarboy desenvaino su espada sonriente, en un rápido movimiento salto noqueando a muchos aventándolos unos contra otros por todo el lugar.

Hughes se limito a noquear a otros y Byro soplo sus pociones hechas de raros y exóticos ingredientes naturales y muchos comenzaron ahogarse y a caer desmayados. Algunos salieron corriendo, pero Byro dijo a los capitanes que no eran de importancia seguirlos. Vieron como Junl salto de una ventana pero Byro ordeno no seguirlo.

──¿Por qué no señor?──preguntaron dudosos.

──Kukukuku──rio misteriosamente──porque ese tipo va a ir a armar una revuelta

──… ¡¿entonces?

──tranquilos, ese tipo el apoyo que tiene son sucios ladrones y asesinos, no un verdadero ejército…aun si estoy seguro que serán muchos, tal vez todos los delincuentes de Edoras…

──no lo entiendo señor…

──ese tipo va a traer a todas sus basuras aquí para atacar a su Alteza, así podremos deshacernos de una buena vez de todos esos molestos rufianes… Kukukuku, puede que tardemos peleando pero lo sofocaremos y ya nadie se atreverá a mencionar el asunto──le aclaro tranquilamente.

──¡Wooo! ¡Eso es Superasombroso!──dijo eufórico Hughes muy sonriente.

──MMMM, si y con las asombrosas habilidades de Erza──chan será muy fácil MMM──dijo satisfecho tomándose la barbilla──¿por cierto donde esta Erza──chan?

──escuche que se sintió mal…

──¿Erza──chan enferma? Eso es muy raro

──suficiente, informen al parlamento de lo ocurrido y preparan las tropas, yo iré por Erza

──¡Si señor!

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

──eso no es necesario──se quejo Jellal, lo que menos quería era conflictos de esa naturaleza.

──lo sofocaremos rápidamente, Alteza, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya Hughes está preparando tropas y se está mandando a la gente a resguardarse, nada pasara──trató de convencerlo el de la armadura rosa.

──confiamos en ustedes──aseguro el ministro──parece una buena jugada…

──lo es, con su permiso──hizo una reverencia.

──yo también peleare

──…

──…

Tanto el capitán y el parlamento no esperaban oir eso.

──¡esto es por mi culpa y me haré responsable!

──MMM alteza, con todo el respeto el campo de batalla no es…

──Yo sé pelear Sugarboy…──dijo algo ofendido.

Los hombres miraron sorprendido, era tan raro que alguien de la realiza se dignara a pelear contra vulgares bandidos.

──Es verdad──dijo uno──Su Alteza fue quien venció a él malvado Dragneel, ese horrible demonio, ¡claro que puede con simples rufianes!

Los demás redoraron el suceso y asintieron pero temieron por él.

──alteza yo creo que…

──Eh dicho que iré──cruzado de brazos ya enojado, los demás no se atrevieron a negarse.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Los habitantes de la capital y el resto de las comunidades de Edoras advertidas rápidamente se ocultaron en lugares que les parecían seguros y guardas respaldaban todos los lugares y otros están en formación a la orden de los dos capitanes. Jellal se había puesto una armadura sencilla, a lado de los capitanes que no estaban muy seguros de la idea de tenerlo ahí, pero tuvieron que obedecer, planeando protegerlo de los ataques. Justo cuando comenzaban a aburrirse el tumulto de hombres llego encabezados por Junl y armados hasta los dientes con toda clase de objetos filosos, oxidados y sin orden. Sin dirección ni tregua se abalanzaron sobre los militares una batalla comenzó, los capitanes rodeando a jellal y sacando sus espadas batallaron contra los hombres enormes, musculosos y de miradas horrendas sacaban enormes espadas ya cubiertas de sangre ajena de varios días.

El equipo de Junl eran bastantes tantos o un poco mas como las tropas preparadas, Jellal no se quedo sin hacer nada al ver como hombres se le escapaban a los capitanes y derrotaban a los militares, dando un largo salto, saco su espada y los venció continuando con los otros que lo atacaban por enfrente y por detrás, se movía con gran rapidez y agilidad derribando unos monstros musculosos que solo se valían de la fuerza bruta, cuando Jellal tenía eso y la inteligencia en el combate. Varios vieron como el príncipe vencía a una gran cantidad él solo pero seguían con sus respectivos contrincantes. Junl que al inicio encabezaba a la turba de matones, se escondía de todos observando de un lugar como sus hombres más enormes y fuertes vencían a unos débiles militares lanzándolos lejos hiriéndolos gravemente y otros eran vencidos por lo habilidosos capitanes y para colmo del odioso de cabello azul, cosa que no esperaba. Hacía mucho ruido, y ninguna voz podía distinguirse más que los gritos de dolor de hombres de los dos bandos.

Hughes acabo con una docena en un tiempo, agitado, buscó con la mirada al príncipe y lo vio luchando y defendiéndose solo con mucha agilidad y mostrando una fuerza que nunca pensó que tenía. Sugarboy se agarraba a golpes con otros también acabando con ellos y revisando a Jellal viendo lo mismo, mas tipos los rodearon y continuaron batallando perdiendo de vista lo que les interesaba. Un tipo enorme aprovecho la distracción de Hughes y lo hirió en el brazo izquierdo haciéndolo gritar de dolor, dispuesto a acabar con el joven capitán mientras corría hacia él, alguien gano a herirlo a el por las piernas cayendo al suelo inmóvil. No solo él, si no varios hombres cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo con heridas por todos lados. Hughes miro hacia el cielo visualizando una figura que parecía bailar en el aire en compañía de una espada ensangrentada.

──¡Erza!──grito, feliz de verla caer de pie con su estilo y perfección de atacar.

Ella lo miró un instante dándole a entender que no era momento de saludos y regreso a la lucha venciendo a tipos que se le iban encima y otros que creyéndose mucho le decían cosas indecorosas burlándose de su naturaleza femenina ganándose un rápida degollada.

Sugarboy dio patadas a otros que lo atacaban lanzándoselo a Hughes que los golpeaba. Y Erza esquivaba y atacaba tan rápido que los hombres no alcanzaban a reaccionar. En pocos minutos el número de los enemigos fueron disminuyendo junto con el ruido.

──¡¿en dónde está el príncipe? ¡No lo veo!──grito Hughes preocupado.

──¡Oh no! ¿En dónde estará? ¿Le habrán herido?──Sugarboy comenzó a ver a los lados buscándolo.

Erza no se preocupo desviando la mirada revisando el número de heridos de su equipo.

──está ahí──dijo ella con su voz neutral.

Los hombres voltearon para ver a un Jellal que se acercaba a paso lento, evidentemente a salvo y sin heridas. Erza pensó que se había escondido pero tuvo que tragarse ese pensamiento cundo vio volando una enorme cantidad de harapos pertenecientes a los rufianes volando alrededor de Jellal. Hughes se emociono sorprendido de que el solo hubiera vencido a tantos, al igual que Sugarboy.

──¿ah muerto alguien?──fue lo primero que hizo al llegar hasta ellos.

──No, solo hay muchos heridos y algunos de gravedad esos salvajes no tienen ni honor en la lucha

──hay que atenderlos, que un grupo se los lleve y nosotros revisemos que no haya más de ellos escondidos, no vi a Junl en ningún lado, pueden venir mas──hablo rápidamente.

──enseguida

Los capitanes marcharon a dar las órdenes y preparar grupos de rastreo. Erza fue con ellos, Jellal quiso preguntarle su estado pero prefirió no hacerlo para no recibir una fea mirada pues no esperaba ninguna gratitud. Erza partió con Sugarboy y un gran número de militares, Jellal con Hughes y otro número de soldados. En efecto, cado grupo en sus respectivos caminos encontraron cantidades y grupos de hombres armados con tenebrosas armas que intimidaron a los soldados novatos pero sus dirigentes los inspiraron y no se dejaron vencer. Jellal vio que Junl corría con una espada enorme en mano a su dirección pero él fue más rápido y desviando la espada con un rápido movimiento, lo atrapo sin dejarle forma de escape, pero el hombre forcejeo bruscamente.

──¡aunque me atrape ellos no se detendrán! ¡Ellos odian la monarquía!──grito intentando incluso morderlo.

Uno de los rufianes quiso atacar por la espalda al de cabello azul, pero el utilizo al propio Junl para lanzarlo lejos.

──eso ya lo sé── le respondió con una voz dura y enojada. Dándole un fuerte golpe, dejándolo inconsciente seguro que lo mantendría así unas horas.

Pasaron los minutos y se sorprendió de la enorme cantidad de rufianes que había, resultado de tener una tierra tan grande, una mala administración durante unos años y el propio egoísmo humano cambiando con la maldad inexplicable que poseían unos. Por su parte Sugarboy comenzaba a cansarse mucho pero no se rendiría ni dejaría que esas horribles personas le ganaran. Miro como unos no querían solo atacar a Erza, si no, robársela. Pero ella les contestaba con un fugaz ataque que los dejaba tendidos en el suelo sin vida. Muchos al ver su inminente baja y futura derrota o muerte, salieron huyendo principalmente, de la mirada sedienta de justicia del hombre de ojos verdes y rostro tatuado y de la atrayente pelirroja de sonrisa satisfecha al verlos morir dolorosamente.

Los grupos se unieron en el último punto, Hughes y Sugarboy persiguieron a unos que quisieron esconderse en casas deshabitadas, muy pocos fueron los malhechores que quedaban y Jellal viendo la cantidad de heridos de los de su mando, mando a los sanos a recogernos y llevárselos. Los militares obedecieron rápidamente, confiados en que la capitana protegería al príncipe. Jellal enfrento o unos a puño respetando que no llevaban armas. Por su parte Erza, en un giro en el aire acababa con un pequeño grupo con golpes físicos en abdomen y a otros con espada. Los hombres la habían rodeado cayeron haciendo un estrepito ruido. Erza, los miro un instante, disfrutando su muerte al igual que lo había hecho con Weste. Jellal se limpiaba un polvo cuando oyó un gruñido femenino. Erza se acalambro, posicionando sus mano en la cabeza, jadeando. De la nada apareció un hombre que furioso por la muerte de sus amigos se abalanzo con todo el odio del mundo hacia la mujer. Ella tenía la espada en su mano. Jellal estaba seguro que ella no duraría en matarlo.

Extrañamente no sentía ni pena ni lastima por el hombre. Solo quería que eso acabara rápido. Para su sorpresa Erza soltó el arma clavándola en el suelo, quedando parada inmóvil frente al hombre que ahora sin duda la mataría. Ella miro los ojos del ladrón, tan llenos de odio como los suyos. Sonrió, cerró los ojos tranquilamente dejándose ir.

Sintió como se acercaba el que la atravesaría. Sonrió, al fin, dejaría de sentir, de sufrir, de vivir.

──¡¿qué demonios pasa contigo?──la voz del hombre que odiaba golpeó sus oídos. Abrió los ojos para verse en sus brazos que la había alejado de su muerte segura y visualizo al hombre desmayado──¡¿acaso quieres morir?──pregunto muy enojado por su tontería.

Ella enmudeció un momento. Comenzó a sentir que le taladraban el cerebro de nuevo.

──si… ──balbució inaudible.

──… ¿Qué?──creyó no escuchar bien.

Los ojos marrones de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas.

──¡Quiero morir!

Forcejo para que la soltara, mientras el vio como salían gotas de sangre de su boca

──¡Déjame morir!

Él la sujeto con fuerza sin entender pero con preocupación. Miro su rostro lleno de lágrimas y ojos que reflejaron horror.

──¡Déjame morir!

Le grito dejándolo atónico.

Fin capitulo 5.

Mil, Mil perdones por la tardanza pero… ¡eran vacaciones! xD y tenía un monto de cosas que ver…

Agradezco de todo corazón los que siguen mi historia capitulo tras capitulo, me dan muchos ánimos y alegría, gracias también a los que comentan y van uniéndose en la lectura :D

Ahora que regreso a clases creo que tardare en escribir los capítulos, pero como recompensa les prometo hacerlos largos como este .

Los espero en la continuación igual que sus comentarios.

Por cierto sobre la esposa de Junl, me inspire un una novela en donde sale una mujer igual de hueca Hahaha.

Dtb. Sayonara n _n


	6. Código TCM

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, bueno solo los principales, ay saben, el loco Junl, la tonta de su esposa y todo esa tanda de rufianes son productos de esta cabeza que no tiene otra cosa que pensar…

Yo de verdad lo siento, U.U no solo por la tardanza en actualizar, sino también en que este capítulo es más bien "cantidad" y no "calidad" :s y prácticamente es solo la _introducción_ al siguiente capítulo que es el verdadero importante, ¿Por qué escribo esto? Bueno, mi editora personal me regaño y mi autoestima esta por los suelos :3

Capitulo 6. Código TCM

El hombre se aseguro de que nadie estuviera cerca. Con rapidez revisó todo el papeleo sobre el escritorio y lo cajones accesibles. Recorrieron muchas oficinas burlando con dificultad a los militares que hacían guardia. Trató de escuchar pláticas de los principales militares pero no descubrió nada importante. Muertos…el hombre había dicho muertos, tal vez investigar en hospitales y funerarios sería una buena idea. Gajeel acomodo su sombrero dispuesto a encontrar una verdad que aun no sabía. Fracaso, ningún hospital tenia registros de muertes en extremo dolorosas frecuentes a excepción de un sacerdote que nunca le agrado. Con las funerarias tampoco funciono, solo tenían entierros de gente muerte por vejes. Ir a preguntarle al mismísimo Fausto sonaba muy loco…seguiría intentando.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Envuelta en una manta avanzó con precaución. Hacía muchos años que no salía de su hogar la naturaleza, mucho menos para encontrarse con un humano normal. Vislumbro a lo lejos a un joven de cabellos rosas igual que ella. Sonrió satisfecha y se acerco al joven sigilosamente. Un muchacho se encontraba ordenado unos papeles en el puesto de correos en el que trabajaba actualmente. Concentrado no sintió la persona que se acercaba por detrás, lo noto cuando presintió que la luz a su espalda se desvanecía por una sombra provocada de alguien a su espalda. Un frio lo recorrió, asustado se sintió electrizado y con miedo y ojos llorosos giro su cabeza rosa.

──…──no puedo pronunciar sonido al ver la mitad de una cara avejentada oculta en un manto blanco.

Fatalista, sintió que el corazón se le salía y que la persona misteriosa lo agrediera.

──¡Waaaaa! ¡No me haga daño lo suplico! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!──arrodillado suplico clemencia al desconocido.

La persona se quito el manto del rostro reflejando a una mujer de edad, cabellos y ojos rosas, con una sonrisa burlona.

──tranquilo joven, yo no voy a hacerle daño──le dijo inclinándose hacia él con curiosidad.

El joven mensajero la miro con ojos grandes y levantándose rápidamente se disculpo torpemente.

──perdón señora, soy muy asustadizo

──mm ya veo, dime joven ¿es aquí la oficina postal del reino?

──si señora

──de acuerdo, quiero enviar un paquete──saco un sobre muy pequeño de color café y se lo entrego al chico.

── ¡claro señora, como ordene!──sonriente lo acepto.

──pero quiero pedirle un favor…──le dijo tomándolo de los hombros.

── ¿Qué clase de favor señora?──él trago saliva, ya no quería problemas.

La mujer sonrió sabiendo bien quién era el muchacho al que le hablaba.

──yo quiero que no haya registros de este paquete ¿entendido? Quiero que la entregue usted mismo a quien la envió, yo le pagare bien…

── ¿personalmente?──tartamudeo.

──sí, personalmente

── ¿yo?──tembló miedoso.

──sí, tu

── ¿Por qué yo?

──…joven, usted es nuevo aquí verdad…

──S──si, soy nuevo…──dudo contestar a la extraña que lo miraba muy raro.

── ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

──Na──nat──tsu Dragion

── ¿en donde trabajabas antes?──le interrogo, y él muchacho tuvo miedo y decidió contestar con tal de que lo dejara ir.

──y──yo era miem──miembro del gremio fairy ta──tail──la voz se le hizo chillona y soltó lagrimas──suélteme por favor…──comenzó a derretirse como mantequilla.

── ¿Qué le pasó al gremio?

──como ya no hay ma──magia se disolvió to──total──mente…

── ¿Qué paso con los demás? ¿Los arrestaron o algo parecido?

──No──no el prin──principie no dio orden de per──seguir──nos ya no hay ma──magia que perseguir y…

── ¿Qué cosa?

──cada uno bu──busco su propio cami──no pero seguimos viéndonos seguí──seguido…

Como la mujer vio que parecía desmayarse lo soltó y cambio su actitud.

──bueno gracias, toma, esta es la dirección──le sonrió dulcemente y le entrego un papel y un saco de monedas como paga.

El joven miro sorprendido.

──espere──le llamo a la que se iba.

── ¿sí?

── ¿a quién debo entregarlo?

Ella sonrió grandemente

──a Mystogan… de parte de Porlyusica

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El hospital pintado de blanco, bien diseñado y ordenado para transitar con los pacientes en espera y los transferidos de urgencia. El personal siempre se veía bien vestido y preparado para cualquier emergencia. El lugar contaba con el equipo médico más avanzado del mundo. Las enfermeras al igual que los médicos pasaban por todo el lugar tratando de mantener su ánimo con todos los pacientes de todos los días, semanas, meses y años. No podían evitar sentirse en muchas ocasiones aburridos, sin ánimos con los pacientes, las quejas y rutinarias revisiones y dolencias diarias de personas que no conocían, principalmente gente de dinero con aires de superioridad y arrogancia. Los hacían olvidar más de una vez la satisfacción de ayudar. Pero ese no era uno de esos días. Ese era un día peculiar, algo que no se esperaba el director del hospital era recibir un mensaje urgente donde le decían debía preparar un equipo para atender soldados heridos y principalmente a una capitana en muy mal estado, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía pues siempre recibía órdenes de ese tipo, lo especial era la visita de cierto príncipe que no había tenido el honor de conocer. Actuando rápidamente hizo lo ordenado y recibió a la esperada personalidad que le pidió profesionalismo inmediato.

Jellal miraba atento y revisor a la mujer que de nuevo dormía después de mostrar un sufrimiento indescriptible e inexplicable. No duro mucho, comenzó a moverse precipitadamente de la cama en la que la habían instalado, jadeando, comenzando a sudar, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y alzando los puños cerrados al aire y al azar. Los médicos intentaron sedarla pero fue inútil, no reaccionaba al medicamento. Medico tras medico la reviso con cautela y prisa pero todos terminaban preocupados y avergonzados sin explicación lógica a lo que acontecía a la militar. La mujer empeoraba cada minuto, su piel se torno de una palidez mortal, los latidos de su corazón se debilitaban y aun así, ilógicamente mostraba una gran fuerza en brazos y piernas cuando alguien la tocaba. Intentaron con sedantes varias veces pero temiendo una sobredosis, tuvieron que sujetarla a la camilla como un animal. Las radiografías no mostraban nada, ningún hueso quebrado ni una hemorragia interna. Nada y aun así la mujer soltaba gemidos de dolor.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

── ¿puedo ayudarle señor? –un hombre pregunto al sofocado medico que buscaba una explicación.

El cansado hombre volteo a ver al que le hablaba y no pudo abrir la boca de asombro.

── ¡doctor Stere!──se levanto de inmediato y lo saludo con alegría confiado en que él lo sacaría del problema.

El señor Stere, médico de profesión, reconocido en toda Edoras por sus avances y atribuciones a la medicina que la nación practicaba. Hombre reclutado innumerablemente por ricos y nobles para tratar enfermedades raras y difíciles, tratando la mayoría con éxito.

──doctor Van, escuché que tienen un problema con un paciente── le dijo a su discípulo muy interesado.

──así es, está realmente grave y no encontramos la causa de su estado, creo que morirá en cualquier momento…

──…

──creo que no hay nada que hacer, nada la calma…

── ¿calma…? ¿Es mujer?

──si señor

──….──el hombre clavo los ojos en el suelo pensativo.

── ¿señor?

──lléveme con ella

──por supuesto, ojala usted descubra que tiene

──…

Con una cara de lamentación se dejo conducir hasta la habitación donde encontró a dos hombres, uno que ya conocía bien; el capitán Sugarboy y…

──Alteza──le llamo Van a el hombre de cabellos azules.

Stere se estremeció, sabía que él había regresado pero no lo había visto en persona. Sus facciones no habían cambiado, ese hombre al que llamaban príncipe, el que fue ese niño que siempre evito encontrar…

──señor, le presento a mi maestro el Doc. Stere, debe haber oído hablar de él, ha venido a ayudarnos…

──un gusto señor Stere, se lo agradezco, por favor ayude a la capitana…

Él de los ojos verdes notó unos ojos intimidados en el hombre que le presentaron. Se veía nervioso, espero a que ayudara a la pelirroja que sufría a unos metros suyos.

──el gusto es mío…Alteza──evito verlo mucho a los ojos.

Una vez que miro por completo a la mujer, sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, sus ojos enrojecieron y su alma se lleno a un nivel infinito de vergüenza y odio así mismo. La pelirroja agonizaba, su piel parecía cal que se desboronaría en cualquier momento y sus gritos le golpeaban en la cara. Van y Sugarboy miraban junto con él y con mucha lástima a la joven que pensaban no saldría con vida aunque costara creer que la poderosa capitana Knightwalker terminaría sus días en una muerte dolorosa o sin explicación, cuando se esperaba una muerte llena de gloria o heroísmo. Sugarboy salió de la sala muy triste para encontrarse con Hughes igual de desconcertado. Van comenzó a explicar todo lo que habían notado y estudiado en ella mientras Stere apretaba sus puños y temblaba, cosas que solo Jellal notó.

──yo…──hablo después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio──yo

──… ¿si señor?

──yo…necesito examinarla a solas──dijo con voz muy baja.

Los pacientes lo entendieron y salieron del cuarto dejándolo con la irracional mujer. Inmediatamente el hombre soltó sus cosas y sujetando la cabeza de la mujer que no dejaba de moverse, con un gran esfuerzo la mantuvo inmóvil y poniendo la mano detrás de su cuello debajo de su melena roja, presiono y froto rápidamente. Erza soltó un grito estremecedor que pudo haberlo hecho retroceder pero no lo hizo. Alzándola lo miro.

El símbolo de Edoras brillando e incluso palpitando dentro de su blanca piel, como un tatuaje maldito, símbolo de su esclavitud.

Con remordimiento sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Miró con tristeza la misma imagen que vio tantas veces antes de observar morir a tantos, a tantos…

Se inclino hacia ella en el suelo, presionó su cuello con fuerza y lloró.

──perdóname…

Clavo los ojos en el suelo y saco una jeringa de su bolsillo.

──será mejor que mueras ahora…

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El director del hospital, Sr. Ter, hombre benevolente, agradable y reservado se acerco con cautela y con un poco de nerviosismo al hombre de ojos verdes en compañía de sus capitanes.

──Alteza…──le saludo y el aludido respondió.

── ¿dígame?

Ter, tratando de ignorar a los capitanes que lo miraron levemente, pero sintiendo la enorme necesidad de contar sus sospechas le dijo.

──Alza, ¿podría usted hacerme el honor de hablar en privado?

──…──tardo en contestar, estaba cansado y su humor calmado se agotaba, tenia sueño y aun tenía que atender lo relacionado con los actos de Junl──por supuesto…──siendo siempre amable se dejo conducir a la oficina del médico.

Una vez instala en la silla indicada por Ter, el hombre intento ordenar sus palabras.

──Alteza…──repitió──yo me dispongo a hablar de un tema singular…poco creíble, algo injusto realmente, pero juro no tengo la intención de perjudicar a nadie y tampoco tengo pruebas pero si muchas sospechas, sospechas que han crecido mucho mas con el actual estado de Lady Knightwalker──dijo sudando.

Eso llamo de inmediato la atención de Jellal, acercándose al médico le pidió que continuara…

──hace no mucho tiempo, han venido aquí muchas personas de toda clase y tipo; militares de altos rangos, personas muy ricas y otras muy jóvenes, con síntomas muy semejantes a las de Lady Knightwalker…

── ¿cree que sea alguna epidemia?──pregunto preocupado.

──no, no, no lo creo, esos síntomas tendrían que presentar características y en realidad nunca había visto nada parecido…

── ¿entonces qué cree que sea?

──tal vez una nueva enfermedad muy, muy rara e incluso me atrevo a incluir, que exclusiva…

── ¿exclusiva?

──sí, señor… todas las personas que vinieron en el mismo estado que Lady Knightwalker, al igual que ella eran personas como mucha resistencia física y mental y… no creo que tengan nada que ver pero, también eran muy influyentes…

──entiendo… una enferme… ¡espere! ¿Eran? ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?──se exaltó al reaccionar.

──…──Ter cerró los ojos──no pudimos hacer nada señor…

──…

──… pero confió en que entre los poco médicos que sabemos esto haremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo para evitar que la capitana Knightwalker sufra lo mismo…, porque créame, si ella está para ir igual que los otros, entonces; su verdadero sufrimiento aun no ha empezado…──sintió angustia.

──…

──…. ¿Alteza?

──…. ──Jellal enmudeció un rato── ¿Por qué no estaba enterado de esto?

──señor──se avergonzó── queríamos tener una explicación lógica y al menos una vida salvada… pero señor aun no he terminado de contar todo…

── ¡¿todo? ¿Aun hay más? ¡Dios mío!──grito al borde de la histeria…

──señor…

──continúe──dijo frotándose la cabeza con incomodidad.

──como le dije antes, puede que insinué un error o una falsada injusta así que…

La puerta sonó constantemente interrumpiendo al médico. Los golpes más fuertes lo obligaron a disculparse y atender el llamado. Al abrir se encontraba a quien menos se esperaba. Un hombre de mucha edad, muy baja estatura, calvo y de mirada aterradora. El General de la armada de Edoras, Byro.

──señor…

── ¿está aquí su Alteza? –pregunto autoritario y molesto. Fat asintió nervioso.

── ¿Qué sucede ahora Byro?──preguntó ya con enfado al que buscaba.

──señor, es necesario que atienda inmediatamente sobre la decisión de qué hacer con los rebeldes que se han lanzado en su contra…

──que espere un momento ahora estoy…

──tiene que ser ahora Alteza──no aceptó excusas──no debe dejar pasar más tiempo, los parlamentarios esperan…

Jellal hizo una mueca pero accedió a retirarse no sin antes decir a Fat que hablarían en cuanto terminaran. Este último sintió que debería rogarle que se quedara a contarle lo demás que sabia pero ante la extraña e intimidante mirada del general, sus palabras se esfumaron.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

── ¡hay que ahorcarlos inmediatamente!──grito uno muy indignado seguido de un grito de aceptación de otros ancianos.

── ¡orden señores! ¡Orden!──exigió el ministro.

── ¡enciérrenlos por el resto de sus vida! –gritaban otros.

── ¡señores uno por uno!

── ¡mátenlos!──vociferaban.

El mismo ambiente se mantuvo en la sala de reuniones, con la discusión de que hacer los rebeldes. Los viejos no querían otra cosa que no fuera su gran sufrimiento. En cuanto Jellal llego, las cosas se calmaron un poco pero se sorprendieron con la decisión del hombre.

Jellal movido a misericordia no solo por lo patético que Junl y sus secuaces se veían y de la vergüenza y la suplica de perdón de quieres únicamente participaron en la redacción de la petición de Regencia y no en el levantamiento, sugirió no ahorcarlos, ni encerrarlos de por vida a excepción de los criminales. Si no, a algunos aislarlos e incluso, cubrir su vergüenza ante su familia y sociedad, otros; solo estar en constante vigilancia.

Los viejos pensativos continuaron discutiendo durante horas. Cansados no tuvieron más que aceptar el suave castigo del de cabello azul. El ministró satisfecho con lo concluido dio por termina la reunión, y los presos fueron llevados a los lugares asignados según su grado de crimen.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El joven Príncipe, arrastrando los pies por todo el inmenso castillo, enojado, con una terrible migraña llego a su alcoba sumamente cansado sin poder pensar en nada. Se dejo caer en la cama, sin vestirse y sin asearse y durmió profundamente.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Retomando el lejano camino a su hogar, después de su misión fracasada. Vencido y aburrido caminó mientras pensaba en donde más debía investigar. Se rasco la cabeza con molestia. Ya no tenía idea de a quien preguntar. Gajeel, acomodándose las gafas, en un instante, como un golpe, como una fuerte bofetada, como una revelación, una idea llego a su mente. Inmediatamente se apresuro a regresar al primer hospital al que había buscado, el más caro y el más prestigioso de la nación, lugar intachable perfecto para el gobierno en cubrir una que otra atrocidad. Minutos después, saltando y evadiendo la seguridad, saco su llave maestra y abrió nuevamente el cajón de registros de actas de defunción… hojeándolas rápidamente, ahí estaba lo que lo inquietaba. Había registros de los meses cercanos de "ancianos", para estar en registros de tan fino hospital, cuyos nombres jamás había escuchado entre nobles o aristocracia, además de nombres que pintaban ser inventados y carecer de datos oficiales suficientes, cosas muy poco lógicas en un hospital de su especie. Pero lo fascinante y verdaderamente misterioso era que en cada uno de esos documentos visualizaba la misma firma y nombre de cierto doctor.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Hughes estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba muy bien iluminado y había varias cafeterías para los que esperaban informes de sus conocidos y familiares. Con las manos cruzadas apoyando su barbilla encorvado esperaba paciente y esperanzando informes sombre la salud de Erza, deseaba con todo su corazón su recuperación. Ella era su amiga y aunque no era totalmente abierta con él, sabía que Erza también lo apreciaba. Como recompensa a su serenidad ante la situación, el médico Van llego apurado para decir palabras alentadoras.

──Lady Knightwalker ha mejorado repentinamente──soltó rápidamente.

── ¿cómo?

──la capitana muestra síntomas de mejoría… ──le sonrió torpemente.

── ¿mejoro repentinamente?──incrédulo miro con dureza── ¿aun no saben lo que tiene?──pudo gritar pero se sereno── ¿seguro que se encuentra mejor?

──sí señor, su ritmo cardiaco esta estabilizándose y su dolor aparente es menor…

Le informó lentamente el erróneo diagnostico, cuando nunca se imaginaban que lo que a Knightwalker pasaba era precisamente lo contrario.

Hughes soltó un suspiro.

──gracias…──soltó el joven capitán al aire.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Los rayos del sol indicando la mañana y el sonido del toque en su puerta hicieron que sintiera que taladraban su cansado cerebro. Con dificultad y sin ganas se levanto para descubrirse con la misma ropa del día anterior. No le importo y abrió la puerta para ver quien lo llamaba tan temprano, o al menos eso pensaba él. No se había fijado que eran ya las doce del día y que nadie había querido despertarlo antes.

──buenos días Alteza──saludo Sugarboy.

── ¿Qué sucede?

──los familiares de Lord Junl solicitan hablar con usted, han estado aquí desde la mañana…──dijo lo más concreto posible.

── ¿mañana?...──sacudió la cabeza── ¿Qué les has dicho?

──me atreví a decir que su Alteza estaba atendiendo algo de gran importancia y que no podía atenderlos inmediatamente…

──bien, por favor diles que esperen media hora

──si señor

Obedeciendo, marcho a paso lento para dar tiempo a Jellal, mientras este se apresuraba a ducharse.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Había tomado fotos a los documentos con su mini cámara digital que siempre cargaba consigo. Era un descubrimiento interesante y en sus años de experiencia sabia que hasta el más mínimo detalle importaba. Imprimió y guardo en su fiel portafolio, saliendo en camino al palacio.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

──no sabe lo avergonzada me que siento──le dijo Fernanda de Junl al borde el llanto──nunca pensé que mi marido fuera capaz de hacer algo así…──su hija le ofreció un fino pañuelo con el que limpio sus lagrimas──lo siento muchísimo Alteza…

Jellal sintió lastima nuevamente dándose cuenta de que había perdonado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Acercándose a la señora le dijo calmadamente.

──Señora Junl, yo sé muy bien que usted no tuvo nada que ver y no tiene que pagar por los actos de su esposo, le aseguro que no le recriminare nada, ni a usted ni a sus hijos…──tomo la maño de la señora caballerosamente transmitiéndole la sinceridad de sus palabras.

La señora abrió la boca desmesuradamente y la señorita Elisa Junl miraba con agradecimiento al apuesto hombre de veintiún años, cabellos azules impresionantes, ojos esmeraldas. Un hombre amable, todo lo contrario a su padre. Apenada se sonrojo ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

──Muchas gracias Alteza…──se arrodillo la señora entre llantos más abundantes.

Jellal se sintió incomodo y la levanto rápidamente.

──no tiene que hacer eso señora, tranquilícese…

──sí, no tienes que hacer eso madre──dijo Edward con desdén──mi padre solo hizo lo que muchos querían──dijo groseramente.

Jellal decidió ignorar el comentario del joven que tanto hablaba de él. Fernanda sintió que se le caía el corazón de vergüenza.

── ¡Edward! ¿Cómo te atreves?──le reprendió muy tarde su madre que muy poca autoridad tenia sobre él──perdónelo Alteza, su padre le lleno la cabeza de esas ideas que lo hundieron y no habla con su propia voz…

──claro que hablo por mi mismo──dijo sin pena e irrespetuosamente. Celoso consiente que ya no tenía oportunidad de ser rey.

── ¡Edward!──grito desesperada su madre perdiendo la postura.

Jellal suspiro levemente y giro los ojos, esa también sería una tarde larga.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El médico Van, presenciaba lo peor que había sospechado. El médico Stere se había ido sin dar grandes instrucciones y a Knightwalker en lugar de estabilizarse, su ritmo cardiaco disminuía peligrosamente. Su mano escribió con una velocidad impresionante una nota al Príncipe.

*.*.*.*

Se limpio la cara con poco agua y revolvió la toalla en el rostro. Aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Había llorado toda la noche, si las personas malas irían al infierno, entonces el iría a un lugar peor, uno peor… no quería ir de nuevo al hospital a ver el rostro muerto de Knightwalker pero debía regresar, debía hacerlo ir a firmar otra acta de defunción… la ultima, mejor dicho. Ella se lo había dicho, él cumplió su deseo.

*.*.*.*

Hughes, en ningún momento había sentido tanta tristeza ¿Por qué Erza? Dolía, dolía de verdad, verla ahí como una piedra, sin vida, se arrodillo así ella sin entenderlo, de hecho nadie lo entendía y no lo harían nuca. Soltó lágrimas amargas.

──Erza…──pronunció inaudible.

*.*.*.*

── ¡Alteza! Un mensaje para usted──le dijo Coco inquita, entregándole el sobre. Sabia de quién era y estaba ansiosa por saber de la capitana.

──Gracias Coco──lo tomo sin prisa, tenía que admitir que había olvidado la plática con el médico. Sinceramente esperaba buenas noticas.

Aunque ya no se llevaba bien con Knightwalker deseaba su recuperación. Ignorante de lo que pasaba leyó sin prisa.

──…

──… ¿Alteza?...

──Coco voy a salir, si alguien me necesita dile que espere…──le ordeno seriamente mientras toma su chaleco y se alistaba para salir.

──señor, ¿pasa algo malo?

──…

──¿Knightwalker está bien?──la preocupación la invadió.

──No, no lo está──dijo en tono bajo y salió, dejándola con la duda.

*.*.*.*

── ¿está aquí su Alteza?──le pregunto a la joven castaña.

──no señor, su Alteza ha salido a tender un asunto, puede esperarlo o dejar un mensaje si gusta──le informo Coco.

──es de su interés, así que necesito verlo ahora

──lo siento tendrá que esperar señor Gajeel…

──Coco──le dijo tomándola de los hombros──tu sabes que yo no juego, por favor dime ¿en donde esta?

──…

Coco dudo pero accedió finalmente

──está en el Hospital nacional…──dijo suavemente.

Gajeel sonrió agradecido y se fue.

*.*.*.*

Con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del cuerpo de la mujer, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, con los puños cerrados presionando la colcha de la camilla se alzo para verla. El latido de su corazón no se escuchaba,… los doctores dijeron que en un momento su corazón latió desmesuradamente hasta parecer reventar y ahora, era tan lento que el oído humano no podía escucharlo y que cesaría en cualquier momento. Erza se iría en cualquier momento y no sería consiente, sin poder decir sus últimas palabras y sin razón. Hughes no fue capaz de sentir que Jellal entraba lentamente al cuarto y que al mirar su rostro por fin entendí la situación ahí, Knightwalker era ya prácticamente un cadáver. Van llego sin decir palabra y condujo con dificultad a Jellal que comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que Hughes a su oficina.

*.*.*.*

──Señor, es necesario que hablemos ahora──le indicó suplicante.

── ¿no han podido hacer nada por ella?──pregunto lo suyo preocupado.

──no señor, aun no, pero es relacionado con ella lo que yo quiero hablarle….

Jellal se inquieto queriendo regresar al cuarto, la que fue su amiga estaba agonizado y aunque ella lo odiara quería estar cerca. Recordando su motivo de visita miro a Van y detrás de él la figura de Gajeel acercándose.

──Alteza, buenos días──saludo al médico──disculpe mi interrupción pero hay algo que quisiera hablarle

── ¿es importante? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

──yo diría que sí, Alteza, será muy rápido…

Jellal miro a van.

──lo mío será largo──advirtió.

──señor Van le suplico me disculpe unos minutos, por favor Van no tuvo otra que aceptar pidiéndole no tardara.

Gajeel condujo a Jellal a un lugar apartado del movimiento y miradas de los docentes. Él le explico lo que había escuchado haciendo que Jellal se estremeciera de coraje pensando en que otras locuras había hecho el que decían era su padre. También le informo el resultado de su investigación el cual Jellal no dudo en creer.

── ¿Stere?...yo no suelo juzgar a las personas, pero vi en Stere un comportamiento muy extraño… ¿no lograste descubrir más cosas?

──lo siento, no lo logre

──no importa buen trabajo…ahora permíteme por favor, tengo que atender algo que es probable se relacione con esto

──es propio…──el periodista se sorprendió.

Rápidamente se fue con Van a su oficina.

*.*.*.*

── ¿recuerda que le mencione que hemos tenido muchos pacientes con síntomas semejantes?

──sí, si lo recuerdo bien

──el caso es este… a cada uno de ellos, el último en atenderlos ha sido…──titubeo.

── ¿Stere?──completo Jellal.

Van no oculto su asombro y pregunto cómo lo sabía.

──lo siento creíble desde hace cinco minutos, le dijo… ¿cree que el les haya hecho algo…?

──… yo…──trata de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzado──el doctor Stere, debido a su gran influencia y fama, se le ha dado libertad de atender a estos pacientes fuera de las normas oficiales del hospital. Muy pocos médicos de aquí, solo los mejores saben de estos acontecimientos, y preocupa que,.. Todos murieron y de una forma muy cruel que será mejor no contar,… aun no olvido sus gritos y mi incapacidad de ayudarlos…──dijo con tristeza recordando.

──…──guardo silencio sin saber que decir.

──en cuanto el los atendía personalmente, después de unas horas ellos finaban y salía diciendo "no había nada que hacer" así ha sido todo, sin explicaciones… y ahora estoy sumamente preocupado por lady Knightwalker, no solo le ocurre igual, si no que está tardando mas en…──enmudeció.

──…morir…──completo de nuevo el de cabello azul.

No estaba seguro, pero sintió algo muy extraño. Tristeza, preocupación, enojo, muchas cosas… sentimiento extraños. Su antigua amiga moría sin haber podido recuperar un poco de lo que los había unido. Enfureciéndose y llenándose de ira contenida se araño con las manos el pantalón. Sin decir palabra salió de la oficina dispuesto a acabar y desenmarañar todo.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Entrando en la habitación de Knightwalker donde Hughes vencido por el sueño y el cansancio dormía en un sillón aparte. Se acerco en silencio y se sentó a su lado observándola, estaba tan blanca como una pared, su respiración casi extinguida, y la boca entreabierta con su los miembros de su boca totalmente secos. Sintió algo horrible en el corazón, profunda nostalgia y piedad, tal vez Knightwalker hubiera hecho cosas malas, pero no creía en las suficientes para merecer algo así. Alzo su mano con intención de tocarla, pero se abstuvo, pensó que de hacerlo podría deshacer su piel que parecía de desmoronadle cal. Respirando fuertemente y salió a toda prisa.

*.*.*.*

──buenas noches señor Stere──le saludo una enfermera en la recepción.

──buenas noches──le respondió rápidamente──con permiso voy a dar consulta

──señor…──le llamo de nuevo──creo que será mejor que revise nuevamente a la capitana, se ve mucho peor──le informo y aconsejo la mujer que había ayudado a intentar sedarla

Stere se congelo sorprendido, ella de debería haber…haber muerto.

Camino un poco despacio, no quería llegar tan rápido para repetir el mismo discurso a Van, pero fue algo inevitable, necesario y hasta hipócritamente compasivo. Sintió la miraba de un hombre sobre él, sintiéndose raro apresuro su paso huyendo de la mirada examinadora y seria de Gajeel. En su escape, mirando un poco hacia atrás, choco descuidadamente con alguien. El volteó molesto pero se arrepintió.

──Alteza, un placer volver a…

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de saludar como era debido al ver la intimidante cara del hombre, enojada y extremadamente dura. Sin saber que decir, sintió como lo tomaba fuerte y bruscamente del brazo, jalándolo fuera sin importarle que algunos lo vieran. Gajeel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Y no supo si seguirlos o no.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

── ¡ahora mismo va a explicarme todo!──le grito sin paciencia ni elegancia── ¡comience!──y lo empujo lejos, dentro de un cuarto desocupado en lo mas en el fondo del hospital.

── ¿de──de qué ha──habla?──tembló muy asustado ante el furioso hombre.

── ¡¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo? ¡¿Lo planeado con mi padre? ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Knightwalker?

──…──con los ojos abiertos incrédulos de que lo habían descubierto. Sus viejos y gastados labios temblaron y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas arrugadas.

── ¿Qué es lo que tiene?──lanzo una mirada penetrante y fría al médico que temblaba a su mirada, ocultaba algo, algo grande y de seguro algo grave── ¿Qué tiene Knightwalker?

──se──se──señor…yo…no lo sé…──tartamudeo el anciano, cobardemente intentando salvarse. Una reacción muy normal frente al terror.

Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de que la actitud y rostro del médico Stere mostraban lo contrario.

── ¡Hablé!──grito el príncipe.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, Stere grito e intento huir.

── ¡No más mentiras! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡¿Qué ocultan?──Los ojos verde esmeralda del príncipe atravesaron los del médico.

──s──s──si──balbuceo──le──le──le contare todo…──hablo contrabajo, no podía respirar.

Jellal lo bajo, pero no lo soltó.

── ¡Habla rápido!

──Todo fue plan de su padre, el anterior rey…él…él──la voz se le quebró y Jellal se desespero unido en la propia vergüenza de escuchar como esperaba, el nombre de su padre.

── ¡continua!──ordeno al borde de la histeria inconsciente de que en ese mismo instante sería capaz de matar.

──él, él…él quería tener el control total de sus súbditos…incluidos sus capitanes…──el médico sintió que la respiración se cortaba en su garganta sujeta por él príncipe.

── ¿control total?

──sí, mi señor, el control total. Cuando aun teníamos magia, creamos una tecnología a base de magia capaz de controlar la mente humana…

── ¿Qué?

──sí, pero para asegurar su efectividad necesitábamos probar en seres vivos,…lo primero fue en animales como ratas, perros, gatos y otros, fue un éxito…

Jellal escuchaba interesado, con la respiración agitada y un poco incrédulo.

──entonces decidimos comenzar en probar en humanos…

── ¿Quiénes?

──comenzamos con prisioneros condenados a cadena perpetua o a pena de muerte. Gente que nadie conocía, individuos sin importancia…

Miro al médico enojado, cualquier persona era importante y con derechos. La idea de controlar las mentes le dio nauseas.

── ¿Qué paso con ellos?

──Esos prisioneros tenían una mente muy débil. Sin problemas, cuando removimos el control de sus mentes, ni siquiera recordaron que habían hecho, sin necesidad de un sello, pero…

── ¡¿pero qué?

──ellos sentían que habían hecho algo, sin saber porque o el que, la desesperación de apodero de ellos, terminaron suicidándose…

── ¡y usted apoyo eso!──Furioso, quiso moler a golpes al médico anciano, pero eso sería después── ¡responda!

── ¡su Alteza! ¡Estaba cegado a por la codicia y el poder! ¡La magia se acababa y necesitábamos súbditos que lo dieran todo al rey sin objeciones para nuestra sobrevivencia!

── ¡¿sobrevivencia? ¡Mira! ¡Ya no tenemos magia y seguimos vivos! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer todo eso?──quiso matarlo. Era un bastardo que merecía morir en ese mismo instante.

── ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Me arrepiento, me arrepentiré toda mi vida! ¡Por ocasionar la muerte de tantos hombres…y…──sollozó── y ahora el de la capitana…!

¿Qué? Que, lo había olvidado, el tema había salido a partir de Erza, ¿ella estaba involucrada?

── ¿Qué pasa con la capitana?

──el rey quería asegurar la lealtad absoluta de quienes serian sus futuros hombres…y una de las que se esperaban, era la joven hija del antiguo general Knightwalker que estaba siendo entrenada para servir a la corona.

──… ¿Cómo?

──yo no sé por qué, pero ella acepto ser utilizada…

── ¿Qué? ¿Ella sola?...──sacudió la cabeza, aun con toda la fidelidad y pasión de Erza por Edoras no la creyó capaz de prestarse a algo semejante.

──sí, o al menos eso dijo ella, sinceramente yo no lo creí… yo pie──pienso que, fue principal──mente por…──el hombre dudo, podría estar revelando cosas demás.

──¡ ¿Por qué?

──po──por... Su padre…

── ¿Gilde? ¿Que tiene Gilde?──sorprendido de la mención del hombre que no había visto en años, se desespero mas….

──no estoy seguro, creo que no estaba de acuerdo…

── ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie cuerdo lo estaría! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

──unos meses después de que,…desapareciera…──dijo sin mentir, él sabía por qué se había ido, el mismo se la había dicho a Fausto y había ocasionado algo mucho más horrible.

──…──guardo silencio uno segundos── ¿la amenazaron con Gilde?

──… tal vez…eso no lo sé con certeza, pero algo si… ella estaba muy triste…

── ¡¿Por qué hicieron todo eso?

──fue el código TCM…──dijo en un aullido de dolor…

*.*.*.*

──Total Control Militar…──susurro Gajeel que oyó impudentemente al seguirlos. Se quito el sombrero, apenado, eso era realmente, más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

*.*.*.*

──se──señor…pa──pare…──el aire se agotaba de sus pulmones y Jellal le soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

── ¿eso que tiene que ver con el estado de Knightwalker? ¿Por qué está muriendo?

Stere trago aire con dificultad y se levanto con dificultad para encontrarse con los ojos verdes enojados.

──…

──ella sufre espantosamente, Alteza… es por eso que yo…

── ¿tú qué?

──trate de hacer lo mismo que hice con los otros…──sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo no queriendo continuar.

── ¡¿Qué? –estallo.

──quise evitarle el dolor…

Jellal gruño fuertemente.

──intente envenenarla…pero no sé por qué no funciono…

En menos de un instante se encontró en el suelo con la nariz rota ensangrentada. El príncipe le había dado un puñetazo con toda intención. No se quejo, sabía que se lo merecía…

──solo quería evitarle lo que está sintiendo ahora──termino de explicar sin intención de justificarse.

──aun no lo entiendo

Dijo con pesar Jellal y sujeto al médico levantándolo con rudeza.

── lo analice…──continuo Stere──hay una particularidad con Knightwalker…

── ¿de qué está hablando? ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¡No te atrevas que soy capaz de lo que sea ahora mismo!

El médico salió de sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta. Aterrado miro al de ojos verdes que hablaba enserio.

──aunque solo tenía dieciséis años, su voluntad era enorme y tuve que usar muchos recursos para someterla…

──… ¡¿Qué recursos?──colérico presiono con los puños en los hombros del viejo──¡¿De qué demonio estás hablando?

──cua──cuando…

──…──le lanzo una mirada matadora…

──con──con ma──magia…

──…. ¿cómo?──no oculto su sorpresa──¡explícate!

──si…si…nosotros los ha──habitantes de E──Edoras no tenemos ma──magia en──nuestro inte──interior, pensando en eso, investigue una forma de implantar Lacrima en las personas…

──…──recordando haber sabido sobre la lacrima artificial de Laxus no fue escéptico──¿lo logro?

──no──no exactamente…

──¿Qué quiere decir?

──me resulto imposible eso pero…en──encontré que pude almacenar magia solo en u──una parte del cu──cuerpo sobre el cual se podría activar un hechizo…

──el control…

Se escucho la voz de Gajeel imprudentemente. A Jellal no importo el atrevimiento del periodista y continúo concentrado en el médico.

──no le he dio que pare──le recrimino al viejo──y aun eso no explica su estado

──so──sobre eso es la,…la magia

──¿Qué?

──la ausencia de magia…──el médico trato de hablar claro──cada mes yo implantaba a los usuarios magia para que el sello se mantuviera estable, pero ahora, con la extinción de la misma…ha ocurrido algo que no imaginaba…

──¿Qué es?

──la magia que se agotaba, no tengo idea como, es extraño ¡como si tuviera propia voluntad!... pero no, ¡eso es imposible! No es eso…

──¡hable claro!

──si──si… el sello al no recibir más magia "comenzó" a buscar otra fuente de la cual mantenerse

──…

──comenzó a adsorber la energía vital que los usurarios…

──…¿qu…Qué?

──sí, el sello comenzó a adsorber su vida, pero en ella en paso muy acelerado; es posible que ella haya usado sus fuerzas y haya hecho un gran esfuerza para moverse en la pasada revuelta… porque yo ya la había atendido y advertido…

──¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ella estaba…?

──si… ella ya había comenzado a sentir los inicios de los efectos…Lady Knightwalker sabía que moriría…

──…

──…

Gajeel solo escuchaba atento y sobrecogido sin acordarse de tomar notas.

──pero…──el periodista hablo──disculpe mi interrupción…si el sello adsorbe sus energías, como es que presenta tanta fuerza con evidente dolor en gritos y golpes inconscientemente, no lo entiendo

──esa es la otra parte de historia

──…

──Lady Knightwalker es una persona muy fuerte con una voluntad enorme siempre se resistió cuando instalaba en magia al sello, igual que todos, era un proceso doloroso. Con esto es evidente que las personas de Edoras no tenemos un cuerpo capaz de resistir la magia en nuestros cuerpos enteros, y de esto se explica el sufrimiento de los usuarios; ahora que Lady comienza a perder prácticamente todas sus fuerzas el sello se rompe…y

──libera la magia dentro de sus cuerpos…

──así es, y como lo mencione antes, ella es en quien utilice una gran cantidad y ahora…──bajo su mirada avergonzada…──ella morirá en cualquier momento, hasta que su cuerpos se desvanezca…

──¿desvanezca?

──si──dijo con pesar──de verdad yo…

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el piso con la nariz completamente rota, Jellal lo había golpeado nuevamente, con toda intención y con fuerza. Gajeel se asusto, y decido no comentar nada arriesgándose a lo que pudiera suceder en adelante. Las botas finas del príncipe se acercaron con prisa al viejo que temblaba en el piso humillado.

──tiene que ver una forma de salvarla…

──…

──…

──tiene que haber una forma──repito imperante.

──…señor…

──¡piensa ahora!──le ordeno al viejo sin importarle hacerle consideración a su edad.

──yo…

──¡tiene que haberlo! ¡Así como invertí el Anima y desaparecí la magia de este mundo se debe poder liberar a Erza!

Grito sin importarle que confesara su mayor secreto frente a una periodista que nada se callaba. Jalo hacia el de nuevo al viejo y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

──¿Cómo puedo liberarla de la magia en su cuerpo?──dijo con voz gruesa y exigente.

──…

──¡ahora!

──… creo que… en ese caso...──el viejo titubeó.

*.*.*.*

Un joven con no muy buenas intenciones, actitudes adquiridas en medio del odio a su suerte de vivir entre miserias toda su vida. Constante ayudante del médico Stere lo buscaba para ayudarle a "maquillar" el cuerpo que tendría en unas horas con el rostro de una mujer, era un trabajo extraño y muy difícil y sabiendo los juegos sucios del Código, (información que le había sido otorgado como su premio a su fidelidad como matón favorito del ex rey) continua en el trabajo por la buena paga. Lo había buscado en el hospital diciendo ser el enfermero ayudante de Stere y le habían dicho que había salido con el príncipe. Eso no le gusto y lo busco mas por toda el área. Cuando escucho la voz en una de los cuartos más alejados en el elegante y ordenado hospital se acerco con cuidado al escuchar a otras personas y escuchó un buen rato.

"_traidor"_ pensó con coraje al escuchar lo que el médico decía a unos hombres, uno al que pudo identificar como el Príncipe, lo peor. Cuando los hombres terminaron de hablar sintió que abrían la puerta y rápida y ágilmente se escondió mientras ellos salían con una rapidez impresionante.

*.*.*.*

──¡Coco!──Jellal la llamo sin mucha delicadeza apurado.

──¡si señor!

──Coco, ve con Gajeel en el patio trasero y condúcelo a uno de los cuartos más apartados desocupados del castillo

──…. ¿cómo?──la niña quiso entender la extraña orden.

──haz lo que te digo Coco──dijo sin más y se fue.

*.*.*.*

Necesitaba un calmante urgentemente, nunca se había alterado tanto y nunca había golpeado a un anciano, pero no sentía remordimiento. Entro apresurado a su habitación, tomo prendas largas y trato de tranquilizarse pero no pudo, ya no había tiempo. Saliendo a toda prisa corriendo por el inmenso castillo deseo que no fuera tan grande.

──¡Alteza!──una voz anciana lo obligo a detenerse bruscamente.

── Lord Darceih… ¿sucede algo?──Jellal deseo no habérselo encontrado.

──¿Qué si sucede algo dice? ¡Que no sucede!──digo eufórico──aun con todo lo que ha pasado creo que las cosas han resultado bien ¿no lo cree así?

──¿disculpe?

──Alteza, todos sus actos le han hecho ganar la simpatía de todo el reino y lo que se oponían ya no se atreverán a objetar nada… ¡es lo mejor al final! ¡Ya nada impide que sea coronado!

──…──Jellal se turbo, lo último que quería oír era eso.

──¡hay que empezar a practicar el discurso y juramento en la coronación! ¡Tenemos que…!──Jellal lo interrumpió.

── Lord Darceih, lamento mucho no poder atenderlo como merece ahora, le prometo que hablaremos de esto en otro momento con más detalle, ahora tengo algo de gran importancia que atender, discúlpeme…

──…

──con su permiso──sintiéndose irrespetuoso con el señor que nada tenía que ver en su mal rato, corrió lo mas que pudo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

*.*.*.*

Cuando llego, Coco lagrimeaba asustada al lado de Erza agonizante, mientras intentaba obtener respuestas en los hombres que miraban en silencio. Jellal dejo sus cosas en una mesa y se acerco hacia Erza.

──Coco retírate…

──¡pero alteza!──se quejo preocupada.

──Coco…──su tono de voz fue suficiente para que la joven se retirar resignada no sin antes preguntar si la capitana se recuperara. Jellal respondió que sí.

──¿está seguro alteza? Esto podría causarle serio daños físicos y hasta mentales, señor, usted sabe que es probable que no funcione y… sería mejor…

──¡¿dejarla morir? ¡¿Eso insinúa?

──no, no, lo que quise decir es al menos usar una cuerpo que no importe si se arriesga… uno como el mío…

──…

──se que yo ya no tengo perdón de nada, pero ayudar a la señorita me dejaría…

──no

Lo interrumpió Jellal.

──todo esto es por mi Padre, y no dejare que su ambición cause la muerte de alguien más, seré yo…──dijo sin rodeos.

──…──El médico no tuvo otro remedio y comenzó.

Erza se extinguía rápidamente. Y la única solución razonable que Stere encontraba era que otra persona compartiera su fuerza vital, para que ella sobreviviera mientras abrían el sello para liberar la magia, su veneno lentamente. Con el riesgo de que algo saliera mal y no solo Knightwalker falleciera, si no, también el valioso príncipe perdiendo su fuerza con ella. El médico dijo que ella podía tener muchos recuerdos desordenados o almacenados en su mente y que era probable que los viera. El explico, que jamás borraron uno solo de sus recuerdos, solo no tenía la autonomía de hablarlos o actuar conforme a ellos. Cosa que Jellal no tomo muy importante. Pero que en realidad seria de suma importancia. Gajeel que se sintió ajeno a todo, salió a inventarle algo a Coco y dejo a los otros dos hombres en el apartado lugar.

Pese a todas las advertencias. En Jellal no había ninguna duda, toma con cuidado la débil mano de la mujer mientras el médico frotaba sus dedos en su pálido cuello, tratando de hacer lo planeado. Jellal salvaría Erza, no por evitarle un pecado mas al que se decía su padre, ni por qué era incapaz de dejar morir a alguien en la misma condición lo dejaría morir sabiendo que podría hacer algo para evitarlo, salvaría a Erza por qué no merecía morir por la ambición de nadie. Pero principalmente por lo que una vez fue su amistad.

…por que alguna vez lo fue…

….

…..

...

.

...

…..

….

Soltó un grito, era peor de lo que imaginaba, sintió como si lo aspiraran por dentro y sentía pesadas las venas. Un dolor horrible lo invadió y sintió que su espalda se quebraba. Pero no soltó la mano de la mujer no debía. Sintió como algo entraba en el causándole en ardor terrible en todo el cuerpo haciéndolo sentir como si acido consumiera sus órganos.

Todo se hizo gris.

*.*.*.*

El mismo joven del hospital había llegado una mansión donde Fausto estaba supuestamente confinado. El joven le informo todo lo que había escuchado y como pago a su excelente servicio el ex rey le dio una enorme cantidad de dinero. El joven se fue satisfecho olvidándose de la traición de Stere por el momento. "_te encargaras de él después_" le había ordenado Fausto quien descansaba su viejo cuerpo en un sillón de piel.

──así que Jellal vera el sello…

Fausto sonrió con descaro, dispuesto a esperar la futura e inminente visita de su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que Jellal iría a matarlo.

Fin capitulo 6.

MMMM, ¿Qué le pareció? Originalmente pondría otra explicación sobre lo que causa el mendigo sello, pero ni yo misma me lo creí ¡ja! No supe como hace más coherente la explicación del médico y menos rápida, paso muy rápido ¿no lo creen? pero mi cerebro no me quiso ayudar más, tal vez luego haga una edición . En el siguiente verán porque el nombre de esta historia, será algo muy corto, o eso planeo, pues aun no lo comienzo o.o

Creo que tenía planeado comentar más cosas, pero olvide que u.u

Una respuesta especial a "Too Lazy To Log In" un anónimo, sobre su petición de traducirlo a inglés, pues lo de verdad me disculpo. Soy pésima en Ingles, para hablarlo, escribir, escucharlo, etc. T.T pero ya estoy estudiando y dependiendo de la aceptación que esta historia tenga hasta el final (por qué no la pienso abandonar, NO, no) tal vez si lo haga. Pero espero que continúe leyendo aquí, eso me daría muchos ánimos. :D

Para todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias, a los que comentan anónimamente también, y a los nuevos lectores me ilusionaría que continuaran leyendo y comentando ;)

¡Gracias a todos! No sé cuando tenga listo el siguiente cap. Además de que tengo tareas amontonadas :/ y sobredosis de flogeritis Haha

Dtb. Sayonara!


	7. La Promesa

Una promesa sin consumar

Mystogan, entre los asuntos para restaurar Edoras y su presión por ser coronado, nota la diferencia entre la niña que fue su amiga y la mujer actual que es su capitana.

MystoganxKnightwalker

Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Lo sé demasiado bien! ¡No había actualizado en casi dos años! Probablemente muchos de los seguidores de la historia ya no volverá, y me lo merezco u.u , pero con saber que al menos uno pueda leer este nuevo capítulo seré inevitablemente feliz.

El capitulo es DEMASIADO largo, pero no pude resistirme hasta llegar a esto (y eso que faltaron muchos pensamientos de Erza). La verdad es que estoy muy insegura sobre si el contenido de este sea de su agrado, pero hice lo que pude, sumándole el miedo a que ahora me odien :(

Mas aclaraciones al final del capítulo, ¡y muchas gracias por leerlo nuevamente! ¡Los quiero!

Capitulo 7. La Promesa

Un trió de pájaros se refrescaban en una fuente de mármol llena de bellos detalles y rebosante de agua cristalina que con el reflejo del sol parecía ser de miles de diamantes. Por el alrededor una niña de cuatro años corría en los amplios y bellos jardines de la mansión Knightwalker con el bastón de su padre volando en el aire. Su madre la vigilaba desde lejos sonriente. Cerca de los pasillos donde la niña jugaba, uno de los ancianos de la familia la miro con frialdad y le mostró una mirada llena de rudeza a la pequeña que al verlo se asusto y corrió donde su madre; Amanda, la recibió con los brazos abiertos y no se esforzó en evitar mirar con mucho enojo al anciano que sin remordimientos se alejo despacio.

-mamá…-la llamó su hija con miedo.

-olvídalo pequeña-le dijo suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos escarlatas con cariño.

-y aun así la consientes demasiado-escucho de lejos la voz gruesa del anciano.

La mujer lo ignoró y abrazo a su niña.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-Erza ven aquí- le llamo Gilde Inclinado haciendo ademanes exagerados con la mano derecha mientras tenia la izquierda escondida en la espalda. La niña obedeció y corrió hacia su padre con alegría y se colgó de su cuello.

-¡papá!

Gilde la alzó con un brazo y beso su pequeña frente con emoción mientras la niña se acomodaba en él. El mostró su mano izquierda entregándole un peluche, era una figura simple, una estrella de color café, pero suave y grande. Su hija lo tomó rápidamente y lo presionó con fuerza. El hombre rio feliz y se adentro con ella en la casa. En los aposentos de la enorme mansión su esposa los esperaba inquieta, vestida con un vestido elegante y hermoso como todas las señoras de su clase, esperaba sentada en la amplia sala con una postura digna de una señora, pero en ninguna manera arrogante. Al ver llegar a su familia sonrió y perdiendo el estilo corrió alborotando sus cabellos rojizos mucho más claros que los de su hija. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de Gilde y abrazo a ambos.

-llegas tarde-le reprocho levemente.

-la reunión se alargo y quise traerle algo a Erza-se excusó.

La mujer miro a su niña que sonreí feliz a ambos frotando el suave peluche en sus mejillas rosas.

-hay algo que debo decirte…-le dijo seriamente.

-¿qué es? ¿Ha pasado algo?

En ese momento llegó un sirviente anunciando una visita inesperada de uno de los socios del señor de la casa, diciendo querer tratar algo de urgencia.

Gilde suspiró cansado, odiaba las reuniones, miro a su esposa pidiendo permiso prometiendo no tardar.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Una vez terminadas las obligaciones del jefe de la familia, su mujer conto el fugaz encuentro con el anciano mientras una lagrima rodaba en sus mejillas. Su marido la abrazó con fuerza enojado.

-todos ellos van a arrepentirse, ya lo verás…pedirán perdón de rodillas-le prometió mientras besaba su cabeza con el perfume que le gustaba-de rodillas…

Aún con la confianza que sentía, no tenía idea de cómo solucionar la situación, el no quería que su hija tuviera que convertirse en una máquina de guerra que se manchara las manos tal como él lo hizo. Pero confiaba en que el tiempo le daría la respuesta.

-¿cómo van a tratarla después Gilde? –Continuo con su angustia-no quiero que sufra ningún desprecio- siguió llorando.

El callóy pensó lo que haría si continuaban despreciando a su hija, todos se arrepentirían. El señor Knightwalkercontinuó susurrando cosas a su mujer sin saber que la niña que creían profundamente dormía a su lado escuchaba todo, pero aún sin entender.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-hoy visitaremos a los Larqui, espero que puedas llevarte bien con su hija-le conto mientras se levantaba del suelo con cierta pereza, había hacho muchas visitas a muchas familias, algunos le decían querer conocer a su hija de quien no paraba de hablar y presumir. Pero si era para presumir a Erza entonces ya no tenía desgano, sino mucha emoción, sonrió para sí mismo.

-sí, papá-le respondió con su voz infantil.

El la miro bien, un año había pasado ya, la niña seguía siendo una bebé para él, pero no podía evitar notar la inteligencia que detonaba rápidamente a su corta edad, en poco tiempo la niña se desarrollaba y desenvolvía mentalmente entendiendo mejor las cosas, mucho más que un niño normal. Y eso lo hacía ensancharse como un pavorreal. Ese día su madre la vistió con un vestido sin demasiados adornos florales como muchas acostumbraban, con unos zapatos blancos y un peinado sencillo. Pues ambos padres concordaban que no necesitaban de adornos para lucir a su preciosa niña. Viajaron en una amplia carrosa mientras la niña miraba por la ventana los paisajes de las carreteras bien ordenadas cercanas a un enorme y hermoso lago que se alzaba de forma curvilínea hacia una montaña flotante envuelta de fresca vegetación. La muy joven Erza miraba fascinada y emocionada comenzaba a explicar el porqué del paisaje de acuerdo a las clases privadas que recibía de los mejores maestros que su padre contrataba.

Fue una tarde pesada, al menos para Amanda que tuvo que tolerar a la señora Tamar Larqui de mentalidad algo hueca, habladora, entrometida y que le obligó a tomar litros y litros de chocolate. Para Erza fue algo nuevo, hablo mucho y a la vez poco con la hija de los Larqui, una niña tímida que no compartía los mismos pasatiempos que ella, Erza leía y leía libros de todos los que había en el escritorio de su padre y no lograba entender al principio, provocándola a interrogar a todos de todo hasta aclararlo, la otra niña castaña prefería seguir instrucciones, jugar con miles de muñecas y tomar chocolate con su madre. Gilde habló no tan amistosamente con Oliverio Larqui como esperaba, comenzaban a disgustarse el uno al otro y eso le preocupaba. La tarde pasaba y Amanda no resistió más y suplico con la mirada a su esposo la retirada. Se despidieron cortésmente, Tamar frotó las mejillas de Erza con fuerza diciéndolo que había sido una delicia conocerla.

De regreso en el carruaje, Amanda abandono la elegancia dejándose caer en el sillón del interior estirando las piernas.

-no me vuelvas a llevar a esa casa-le advirtió a su marido con los ojos cerrados.

Gilde sonrió asintiendo mientras Erza se entretenía haciendo una nudo con un largo listón.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

La niña lo visualizo difícilmente desde el otro lado de la habitación, él entraba a la sala de reuniones seguido de un numeroso grupo de ancianos que siempre la trataban duramente para su edad de ahora cinco años, pero de una mente muy abierta y capaz de entender muchas cosas.

Gilde estaba tenso pero sobre todo enojado y las puertas se cerraron fuertemente impidiendo que la joven supiera lo sucedido. Ella tomo asiento a lado de una mesa llana de libros que solía leer con frecuencia para nutriese cada vez más, pero en esa ocasión no sintió ánimos, como niña tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que se hablaba cada mes en esa sala. Caminó en círculos una y otra vez, olfateo las flores, giro varias veces expandiendo su vestido azul como juego, pero al final se rindió. Aunque le habían enseñado que era de mala educación espiar, su inquietud e infantería la hicieron caminar silenciosamente, dando pasitos hasta llegar a según su vista y su altura a las enormes puertas de madera lisa. Entre las rendijas distinguióa los hombres pero no a su padre. Salto un poco pero no alcanzo a ver nada más. Pero ¡Oh! Pudo escuchar la voz de Gilde desde dentro e instantáneamente pego su oreja a la esquina de la madera.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy más que arto de este asunto! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más!

Golpeó con enojo la mesa rectangular y sus ojos parecían chispear fuego con mucha ira.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!-ordeno a gritos. Una manera que Erza jamás había escuchado en él y la asusto un poco desde fuera.

-¿Quién te crees tú para corrernos? Eres el Líder de esta familia, ¡pero recuerda que nosotros somos los consejeros y tenemos más presencia ante el Rey que tú!

Gilde hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque sabía que los viejos estaba equivocados, él era de los pocos hombres que se podían llamar amigos del Rey Fausto. Pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

-¡no quiero que toquen mas temas sobre mi hija!-les escupió en la cara.

Desde la entrada, la niña se sorprendió que la mencionaran y su curiosidad creció y ya no pudo evitar seguir escuchando, ella comprendía muy bien que esos señores eran muy importantes en su familia y quería ser aceptable a ellos, pero por una razón ellos siempre la trataban secamente, con miradas de hielo y no entendía por qué.

-¡Eso no va a pasar hasta que tengas un varón! ¡Es un varón lo que necesitamos! ¡Es un varón lo que debiste tener! ¡No esa niña mimada! ¡Tú sabes muy bien cuales han sido nuestras reglas y nuestrastradiciones durante décadas! ¡No seas estúpido y engendra un varón, que esa mocosa inútil nada tendrá ni de nuestro reconocimiento por qué es lo que menos queríamos! ¡Se te ocurrió elegir una mujer que casi es estéril y crees que…!

El más viejo paro sus gritos cuando sintió el impacto en su viejo rostro que se envolvía en sangre por el puño enfurecido de un padre.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia!

Inmediatamente tomo una vara pequeña que transformó en una lanza enorme y magia de tonalidad verde se expandió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndoles recordar quién era él: uno de los mejores militares que Edoras pudo tener, al menos mientras él lo quiso así.

-Fuera de mi casa

Su voz cortante y sus ojos mostraban que no tendría consideraciones con ninguno. Los viejos se miraron unos a otros temiendo al hombre agresivo frente a ellos. El más joven fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, donde ya no había nadie, uno por uno fueron saliendo con prisa sin pronunciar palabra y sin mirar Gilde, principalmente el anciano al que había golpeado. La habitación quedo solo con Gilde adentro, con las manos en la mesa, el rostro oculto en sus hombros, suspirando, tratando de serenarse, aunque las cosas habían sucedido rápido, sintió que no entendía como había resistido tanto tiempo a no poner en su lugar a esos odiosos y codiciosos hombres.

Se dejo caer en la silla y miro hacia el techo.

-¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

Suspiro y pensó en su familia, en su esposa, amaba a su Amanda y le había seguido por todos lados hasta casarse con ella sin importarle su problema de escasa fertilizad el cual la había eliminado de las listas de damas casaderas entre los nobles… pero aun así su pequeña Erza había nacido, y nunca le importo que el bebe que había buscado por tanto tiempo con su esposa fuera niño o niña.

Amanda era un mujer maravillosa que lo apoyaba en todo, en cada momento, y su hija, su adoración, su primogénita y aunque a esos viejos no les gustara por su muy estúpido machismo, también su heredera. No negaba que le gustaba la idea de más hijos, pero lo enloquecía la forma en que se expresaban de su niña…

"_Son unos idiotas que no ven lo que mi Erza vale y es capaz de lograr…"_

Se froto continuamente la frente y concluyó sus pensamientos en que no dejaría jamás que Erza se enterara, ni permitiría que humillaran a las mujeres de su vida.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Salió con lentitud al jardín dispuesto a encontrar a la niña y comenzar a hablarle seriamente sobre las responsabilidades futuras, tal vez no lo entendería todo, pero necesitaba comenzar a prepararla.

Recorrió el jardín por cada rincón, pero no la encontró, busco en la casa, pregunto a los criados que respondían debería estar con su madre. Fue a su cuarto donde Amanda dormía, fue a la alcoba de su hija y ahí no estaba, comenzó a preocuparse y mando a los sirvientes buscarla. Pasaron los minutos y comenzó a desquiciarse, en ningún lado la hallaban y temía que Amanda despertara y diera el grito de su vida al saber a su hija desaparecida en su propia casa.

"Tranquilízate, debe estar jugando en algún sitio,… sí, eso, jugando…"trató de convencerse a sí mismo, esperando que fuera eso, ya que Erza nunca se alejaba y si esa ocasión era la primera, obtendría un muy buen regaño. Volvió a recorrer toda la mansión, los jardines y su resultado fue nulo. Tratando de no enloquecer quiso hacer memoria de los pasadizos secretos que rodeaban las tierras en donde pudo haber caído su hija. Cuatro al norte, tres al… ¡El muro! Como un golpe en la cara recordó que cuando Erza era todavía muy niña había ido con élal muro este, donde había una puerta que conducía a los salones subterráneos de la mansión.

"pero era muy pequeña, no puede recordarlo… ¿o sí?" se pregunto así mismo mientras corría al lugar, después sonrió "claro que sí, mi pequeña genio si pudo hacerlo". No tardo más que unos minutos en llegar a pesar de que la distancia recorrida fue mucha. Comenzó a mirar con rapidez por toda la expansión y corrió hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la puerta, siempre abierta en caso de emergencia para los dueños de la casa. La abrió sin importarle el ruido que la oxidada puerta hacia. Se adentro en las escaleras viejas sumergidas en una oscuridad incomoda. Escuchó leves y extraños ruidos que parecían ser de Erza… sabia que debía de haber alguna lámpara preparada en la pared, y sintiéndose ciego palpando al aire hasta encontrar un pared y buscar en la oscuridad chocar con la dichosa lámpara.

-¡Erza! ¡¿Me escuchas?!-preguntó seguro que ella se encontraba ahí-¡Erza, respóndame!-pon fin sintió la forma de la lámpara en su mano y la encendió. Puedo ver con lo poco que alumbraba la continuación de la escalera, bajo apresurado y en una esquina del polvoroso atajo a su hija que se abrazaba a sí misma con la carita escondida sollozando.

-¿Erza?-sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo y los planes de regaño desparecieron.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se inclino hacia ella que no lo miraba siguiendo hecha bolita en la esquina. Acarició su cabeza roja, le obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto con cariño y amor de padre-¿Por qué lloras?

La joven moqueo infantilmente y sus ojitos marrones derramaron mas lagrimas.

-perdóname papá…-soltó triste con una mirada avergonzada hacia el suelo.

-… ¿Perdonarte qué, pequeña?-si entender bien solo continuo acariciando sus cabellos escarlatas.

-por ser niña-le dijo llorando de nuevo.

-… ¿eh?

-perdóname por no ser lo que necesitas-dejo oír su voz infantil quebrada.

Su cara hinchada de llorar no quiso seguir teniendo la mirada de su padre. Tenía miedo de que el ya no la quisiera, y que…sintió que la alzaba y miró que la colocaba en sus piernas.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-le miro interrogante, tomando su cara entre las manos grandes y bien proporcionadas-¿De dónde has sacado eso, pequeña?

Ella dudó pero terminó confesando que había oído la plática y triste había escapado a llorar donde nadie la viera.

-Olvida eso, son unos viejos tontos-le dijo sin vacilar.

La niña se sorprendió en gran manera.

-pero ellos son los líderes de la familia, y si ellos dicen que no puedo…

-¡Yo soy el líder de esta familia!-la interrumpió-y tu, mi joven Erza, eres mi hija, mi sangre y el amor de mi vida, y nadie puede ni debe hacerte sentirte mal por eso, que nadie te diga lo contrario mi niña, yo te amo y siempre estaré orgulloso y feliz de tenerte a mi lado-le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y besando su frente cariñosamente.

Ella lo miro feliz, y lo abrazo colgándose de su cuello llorando.

-te quiero papá

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

El día pasó con rapidez y Gilde llevo de nuevo a Erza a la mansión, direccionándola a su habitación para asegurarse de que durmiera tranquila. La cubrió con cuidado y le dijo que desde el próximo día iría con él a visitar a su socio Lord Dacon.

Él regreso a su alcoba, para encontrar a Amanda que despertaba después de dormir toda la tarde.

-que sueño te ha dado hoy-le dijo burlón.

-sí, lo sé y todavía tengo sueño…-respondió soñolienta.

-entonces vuelve a dormir-le beso y se acomodo a su lado contento.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Un día durante el recorrido a la casa de uno de los amigos de Gilde, Erza fingía leer un libro mientras sentía el movimiento de la carrosa y los trotes de los caballos que tiraban de ella. Gilde revisaba unos papeles con mucho cuidado, cosa que hubiera preferido cambiar con hablar con su esposa en el viaje, pero ella había contraído una gripe que la había dejado en cama. El hombre iba lo suficientemente ocupado como para notar que las manos de su joven hija no hojeaba el libro durante un buen rato y que sus dedos presionaban las hojas con fuerza. Hacia algunos meses que su padre la había explicado que la tradición de su familia exigía un varón que contribuyera al ejercito, aclarándole, que ella no tenia porque sentirse triste de las palabras de los demás, y que su tío Damean, el primo de su padre podría solucionar la situación y que no pensara más en eso ya que ella heredaría su fortuna y no tenia que verse obligada a tener que unirse al "crudo ejército". Gilde así lo había expresado. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. No lo entendía, lo único que debía hacer era ser militar, ¿Por qué evitarlo? ¿Qué tenía que fuera niña? Era como si su padre no creyera que ella lo lograra y eso la entristecía. Ella quería hacerlo sentirse orgulloso y ser digna no de la herencia, sino del apellido que portaba.

-papá…-su voz infantil sonó fina y tímida.

El padre reacciono un poco después para sobresaltarse.

-¡ya llegamos y no me di cuenta!-cerro el libro rápidamente y se levantó-vamos Erza, entre más rápido haga lo que debo más rápido nos iremos…

Élla tomó de la mano, algo ansioso, quería regresar a su hogar pronto. La razón por la que llevaba a la niña, era simple, comenzaba a enseñar a Erza un poco de lo que sería su mundo y la dejaba conocer a los jóvenes de su edad, que como ella eran hijos de nobles que algún día tendría que negociar para mantener todo lo que la nobleza implicaba. Pero solo una muy minúscula parte, él no quería arruinar la infancia de su hija sumergiéndola en un mundo de reglas, obligaciones, papeles, repleta de mentes en la mayoría ambiciosas e incluso superficiales.

Erza bajo de la mano de su padre en silencio, mientras que en su mente pasaban muchas cosas que para su corta edad era algo sorprendente, aún inconsciente de descubrirse que tenía más potencial del que su padre creía. Se dejó conducir hasta la bella mansión rodeada de rejas y lagos artificiales, era un luchar bellísimo, pero no tanto como su casa. Los recibieron cortésmente, como en todas las otras casas en las que Gilde la había llevado. Antes la emocionaban mucho pero comenzaban a aburrirle las mismas palabras expresadas por todos los mayordomos y dueños de las mansiones. Tuvo ganas de bostezar y decirle a su padre que la mandara de regreso a su casa, no tenía ganas de hablar con un niño que de seguro solo le diría un hola y se quedaría mudo muchas horas hasta que sus padres salieran de la oficina, sin poder iniciar una plática que complaciera el nivel intelectual. Aunque ella ya tenía solo seis años, sumando a eso que se sentía deprimida por el tema de la tradición familiar, pero no podía ni debía hacer un desplante a su padre.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraba de frente al hijo mayor de los Vandervoort de 10 años de edad, por supuesto más alto, pero no tan listo como debería. Sus padres los presentaron y los dejaron a cargo de la vigilancia de una sirvienta y uno de los mayordomos muy limpios que a Lord Vandervoort le gustaba presumir, debido a que el señor de la casa informa a Gilde de un delicado tema que tendrían que tratar en privado. Erza se alegro un poco, ese día no tenía ganas de estar sentada en silencio tratando de resolver por sí mismo lo que su padre hablaría con el señor como hacia tantas veces y esperaba de regreso a casa a que Gilde le explicara la mayoría de sus dudas y despertara su mente. Después de un intercambio de palabras torpes de niños, ella tuvo la capacidad de notar que era evidente que el joven aunque aun era muy de corta edad, tenía ya algo de altanería heredada del ejemplo de su arrogante padre. El joven rubio de ojos pardos la miro de arriba abajo con interés y con un tono de burla le hablo con exceso de confianza.

-Entonces tú eras la hija de los Knightwalker…mmm-movió la cabeza de forma rara y poso su cara rellena en la mano.

-si…-respondió pero vio la sonrisa del niño mayor que ella y quiso saber que le causaba gracia-¿por qué?

-Na, nada, nada-respondió poco cortes girando los ojos ignorándola.

-¿de qué se ríe?-insistió ella con curiosidad, sentía que se burlaba de ella.

El joven soltó una carcajada, jactándose de ser cuatro años mayor que la jovencita de enfrente.

-niñita, yo he oído de los lideres de tu familia, se de la dichosa tradición y créeme que siento lastima de los de tu clan que tengan que romper ese lazo de su fama solo por una niñita tonta como tú

Cruzándose los brazos, poco interesado en que sus groseras palabras pudieran meterlo en problemas con sus padres y mucho menos en que pudiera herir a la niña.

-¿qué dice?

-Psss…-la señaló con el dedo con el gesto burlón- yo sé que algunos de los herederos de tu familia han sido hombres que en su momento hicieron leyenda en el ejercito, pero es una lástima que a partir de tu padre que no duro mucho, y por lo que he oído, contigo ese pilar de la familia Knightwalker se va hacia abajo-meneo la cabeza soltando un suspiro-pero tampoco lo siento, eso me dará la oportunidad de que mi familia supere a la tuya…

Dándole la espalda a la niña que estaba a punto de llorar, roja de enojo e ignorando a los sirvientes rogándole cambiara su comportamiento, camino hacia una de las puertas que conducían al jardín, tenía ganas de montar su potrillo..

-¡No es cierto!

La voz ya no tan infantil, lo hizo voltear sorprendido.

-¡Papá abandonó el ejercito por que no le gustaba! ¡Él prefería otras cosas! ¡Cosas más importantes! ¡En realidad él es muy fuerte! ¡El nombre de mi familia no recae y yo no dejara que ninguna tradición se pierda! ¡Yo voy hacer que mis padres se enorgullezcan de mí! ¡Y CALLATE TU COCHINA BOCA!- le grito lo último, soltando a llorar y mostrándole la lengua de coraje.

-… ¿eh?

El joven tardo en reaccionar y los mayordomos se angustiaron y pensaran en comenzar a calmar a la niña que estaba bastante agitada.

-¡Suéltenme!-grito de enojo, no de berrinche mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-espera, espera-el rubio la llamo-¿a qué te refieres? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso tu…?

-¡Sí! ¡Yo entrare al ejército y seré de los mejores!

Grito de nuevo con los puños cerrados y los ojos marrones encendidos mientras su carita seguía roja y los mechones de cabello escarlata se le desacomodaban. El rubio respondió con una fuerte carcajada.

-por…por favor no me hagas re...reír, Jajaja…- se limpió los ojos-una niña tonta y débil como tú jamás podría hacer eso…

-¡¿Por qué?!

-es simple, porque todas las mujeres son unas tontas y unas débiles, no sirven para pelear, ¡eso es cosa de hombres! Y tu niñita te aseguro que nunca podrías usar un arma-riómas fuerte-ni mucho menos pelear, a lo único que se dedican las mujeres esa casarse, desperdiciar dinero y…

-¡Yo no soy así!-lo interrumpió muy ofendía.

-si… como no… como si tú fueras a ser la diferencia-la miro con desprecio bajando la vista para verla mejor y mostrarle con la mirada que tenía la razón.

Entonces ella alzo el rostro al frente, lo miro justo a los ojos y con una voz muy clara le dijo.

-yo lo seré…

-…

Y después reunió todas sus fuerzas y alzando su pierna derecha se impulso para darle una patada justo en la espinilla al arrogante muchacho que grito de dolor y se arrodillo instantáneamente a intentar sobarse. Dejo atrás a los mayordomos que se lanzaron a atender a su joven amó. La niña corrió sin dirección y encontró a su padre saliendo con el dueño de la casa. Se limpio la cara y se lanzo a abrazarse a sus piernas.

-¿podemos irnos papá?

Le pidió con unos enormes ojos brillantes, esos a los que Gilde no tenía voluntad de contradecir.

-sí, claro que si pequeña-le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, él también quería marcharse rápido-Lord Vandervoort, gracias por recibirme, ¿le importa si me marcho ahora?

-No, por supuesto que no Gilde-le hablo por su nombre-será mejor que vayas a tu casa a…Pensar mejor las cosas-le miro directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

Lord Vandervoort miro de reojo a la niñita, a sus ojos no era nada especial como Gilde presumía, y sentía pena de su amigo de que posiblemente que esa niña sería su único hijo. Pero realmente poco le importaba.

-no son necesarias ceremonias para despedirte, que te vaya bien

La niña se sintió aliviada de no tener que ver de nuevo al joven y salió con su padre de la casa para instalarse rápidamente a la carroza. Para su suerte, el joven Vandervoort, orgulloso no diría a su padre que una niña menor que él le había…agredido. No, claro que no lo haría.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Al día siguiente, al despertar Erza tomo un calendario, faltaba más de medio año para que cumpliera los siete pero ella sentía que de dejar pasar más tiempo no sería capaz de empezar a lograr su cometido. Sabía que era pequeña de edad y cuerpo, pero tenía un ardiente espíritu por ser diferente a las demás niñas, no sabía si su padre se negaría, pero ella ya había visto muchas veces a niños menores que ella obligados a trabajar duramente por su pobreza y eso no le gustaba, mmm, si ella lograba obtener un buen lugar en el ejército y ante el propio rey tal vez podría ayudar un poco a cambiar eso que tanta tristeza le daba. Miro sus pequeñas manos, suaves, limpias, blancas y débiles. _"yo seré fuerte"_ se convenció a sí misma _"yo podré logarlo_"…_"seré la diferencia, no solo por mis padres, también por mi"_ dio un salto de la cama y se miró al espejo. Ella, aunque pareciera extraño, no era el tipo de infante que preferiría jugar y perder tiempo. Ella podría aspirar a mucho mas, ella sabía que la niñez solo se vivía una vez, pero pensaba que la única forma de vivirla plenamente era realizando su sueño de comenzar a formarse como una persona fuerte. "no quiero ser arrogante, pero no soy como el resto…y no seré como el resto".

Sonrió muy contenta y corrió a toda velocidad de su alcoba para buscar a su padre para pedirle permiso de comenzar a realizar ese ardiente sueño. Corrió fresca y alegre deseándose suerte a sí misma para tener el potencial necesario.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

"No" fue la simple respuesta de su padre, aplastando completamente su emoción. Con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas lo toco del pantalón mientras él le daba la espalda intentando olvidar el tema. Ella lo jalo varias veces pero no quiso voltear.

-papá, por favor…

-No

-papá…-lagrimeó varias veces.

-he dicho que no

-¡Papá!-entre un grito infantil lo obligo a mirarla enojado.

-¡ya basta Erza, dije que no!

-¡¿por qué?!

Él no respondió inmediatamente, se sentó en su silla acolchonada y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para dirigirse con franqueza a su hija.

-es muy simple Erza…

-… ¿Qué papá?-ella se inclino con cuidado hacia sus piernas para mirar más de cerca su ojos negros preocupados.

-yo no quiero que te involucres en eso

-¿cómo?

Gilde soltó un sonoro suspiro y tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la sentó entre su piernas.

-no quiero que te arriesgues…-acaricio su cabeza roja y ordeno su cabello escarlata con cuidado dejando libres su ojitos marrones que lo veían en silencio y con tristeza.

-¿Qué me arriesgue a que papá?

-Erza, el ejército no es un juego, es peligroso y yo no quiero pensar en las cosas que te podrían obligar a hacer y…-se calló a sí mismo.

-¿obligarme? ¿A qué?-ella no lo entendió, ella tenía entendido que el ejercito obedecía al rey que siempre veía por el bien de la nación.

-la vida es muy dura Erza, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, ahora…

-¿solo por eso no quieres darme permiso?

-No, Erza, solo tiene seis años, y no entiendo cómo puedes pedirme algo así, soy tu padre y lo que quiero es que siempre estés feliz y segura fuera de cualquier peligro, ni quisiera ver que algún día tengas que ensuciarte las manos...

El cerro los ojos y pego su frente a la de Erza que escuchaba en silencio.

-papá…-lo llamo con calma.

-¿mmm…?-un poco calmado se alzo pensando que ella lo había comprendido bien.

-papá ¿tu quieres que sea feliz, verdad?

-así es, eso es lo que más quiero-le sonrió cariñoso.

-entonces, desde ahora te digo, padre, que si no me dejas hacer esto, yo nunca seré feliz…

No pudo ocultar el asombro de escuchar eso y ver esos ojos marrones tan pequeños, puros y tan brillantes de confianza y decisión.

-¿Qué dices?

-lo que oíste padre, luchar es lo yo mas deseo, no solo por ti, o por el honor de la familia, también lo quiero por mí, porque yo sé que soy capaz de hacer más de lo que tienes planeado para mi, se que aun soy una niña, pero voy a confesarte que aunque lo tengo todo, nunca me he sentido satisfecha con lo que hago siempre, sé que puedo lograr otras cosas, tu también dices que quieres que este protegida, sebes mejor que nadie que la mejor forma de estar segura es sabiendo defenderse, yo quiero saber defenderme, quiero saber pelear como tu un día lo hiciste, yo tengo tu sangre, yo sé que puedo, aunque ahora tenga un cuerpo débil me haré fuerte, estoy segura de que ese es mi futuro, y no sabes la tristeza que me da que tú te opongas a mi sueño.

Con su mano toco el rostro de su padre, que se había puesto blanco.

-tú siempre has dicho que confías en mi, papá-continuo-¿por qué ahora no me apoyas?

-…

-dime… ¿no crees en mi papá?

-…

Pasaron los minutos y Gilde no respondió, solo la miro como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Ella pensó que tal vez estaría enojado, pero prefirió esperar su respuesta.

-¿en verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿Sacrificar tu infancia y gran parte de tu libertad?

-no voy a sacrificar nada, yo podría tener una niñez más completa que sentirme plena conmigo misma, sabiendo que voy a superarme cada día más-le regalo una sonrisa y una mirada ardiente.

-¿tu quieres…pelear?

-¡Sí!, yo sé que no sé lo que es hacer trabajo duro, pero me acostumbrare, puedo empezar desde lo más pequeño y bajo papá, no me importa donde, yo solo quiero convertirme en una persona muy fuerte

De un salto se levantó sobre las piernas de su padre para quedar cara a cara.

-tu dime qué y yo lo haré

-…

Gilde rodeo su cintura para presionarla contra él.

-pequeña tan intrépida que tengo…-dijo despacio-tan lista…-toma su cara entre las manos y le dijo con una mirada que Erza no supo descifrar-hija mía, eras más fuerte de lo que creí que serias…-confesó orgulloso-hablas como si fueras mayor

-¿entonces, me dejaras aprender?-preguntó emocionada.

-sí, lo haré

Lo demás paso muy rápido, ella salto de gustó y grabo bien en su mente la advertencia de su padre. Absolutamente nada sería fácil.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Dos meses después, la hija de los Knightwalker, no paraba de hablar ansiosa del día en que comenzará su verdadero entrenamiento. Asolas por las noches reflexionaba en la enorme suerte que tenía, entrenaría y sacaría sus fuerzas por placer, mientras que otro niños de su edad lo hacían por que no tenían otra opción más que olvidarse de su infancia y vivir penurias, todo eso la hacía sentirse una mimada, pero ella confiaba que cuando llegará a esa cima que tanto soñaba podría cambiar un poco las cosas. Esa cima aun estaba muy lejos, pero jamás dejaría de luchar.

Al anochecer, el ambiente cambió, miró a su padre angustiado, apresurado a recoger sus cosas, ella lo siguió curioso.

-¿pasa algo papá?

El volteo con una cara de tristeza y se inclinó hacia ella tomándola de los hombros.

-Erza, tu madre ha tenido un accidente

-… ¿mamá que…?

-ha tenido un accidenta y está…

-¿qué? ¿Cómo esta mamá?

-estará bien-le aseguro- ahora tengo que ir al hospital

-¡quiero ir contigo!

-No, es mejor que estés aquí, además de que los niños no pueden ir

-pero quiero ver a mamá

Él le miro con ternura y cansancio.

-ella estará bien, ya lo veras, ahora solo obedéceme ¿de acuerdo?

-cierto, lo haré

Sola en su alcoba, pedía por su madre, había escuchado de los sirvientes, que el accidente había sido fuerte, y podría morir. Ella lloró preocupada, deseando que sus dos padres regresaran con bien. Después de esperar tres semanas, al fin le informaban que Amanda se recuperaba despacio. Notaba a su padre más tranquilo pero también triste y se preguntaba por qué. Al regreso de su madre, la recibió corriendo abrazándola feliz y Amanda lloró.

-¿qué pasa mamá?

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-no, mi vida, nada, estoy muy feliz de poder verte-acarició su cabeza roja y la abrazo con fuerza.

Aunque no sabía que pasaba, dejo pasar las preguntas y sonrió regalándole su cariño.

.

.

.

Miró de lejos a Gilde, tenía una cara de gran angustia, algo grave debía haber sucedido pues acababa de llegar del castillo del rey. Los ancianos no lo dejaron respirar y lo jalaron a la sala de reuniones encerrándose. Corrió rápido y salto con agilidad hasta acomodarse en la puerta. Aunque sabía que era una falta de respeto, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber que su padre estaba bien.

-¡estarás satisfecho! Tus decisiones han arruinado a esta familia-el tono áspero del viejo sonaba por toda la habitación.

-tu esposa ahora definitivamente ya no tendrá hijos y ya no es posible que se continúe con la tradición-le continuó otro pero con menos enojo-tendrás que explicar al resto de la familia que es necesario casar a tu hija con un noble subordinado a la nuestra, pera que tu hija no pierda el apellido, claro que lo más recomendable es que tu hermano tengo un hijo y pidamos una excepción en que sean primos y la diferencia de edades y tod..

-¡basta! ¡Cállense! ¡No estoy de humor, y por ningún motivo quiero que ustedes hagan planes para le vida de mi hija!

-¡esto es necesario si no quieres que todo esto se…!

-¡he dicho que se callen! ¡Fuera!

.

.

.

"no voy a llorar" se dijo así misma, "¿creen que por que soy una niña no puedo hacerlo?" frunció el ceño. "viejos feos, ya lo verán, algún día…" y brinco a su cama,planeó ella misma su futuro.

.

.

.

En su corta vida jamás había sentido tanta emoción y a la vez nerviosismo, el mismo rey había propuesto a su padre entrenar en el castillo. Caminando al ladode su padre entro al inmenso castillo.

-aun no le he dicho al rey que te he puesto a entrenar desde antes, pero no fue mucho, así que pon mucha atención en todo lo que te enseñen ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si!...

.

.

.

Hizo una reverencia a su rey, que la miraba con interés.

──Hola pequeña Erza, dime, ¿te ha gustado el castillo?

No puedo contenerse y hablo con sincerada de lo hermoso que le parecía.

── ¡ah que niña tan agradable y bonita!──el rey rio con ganas──será bueno tenerte aquí en el castillo, lo digo en serio…

──señor yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo, lo prometo──la felicidad al ser aceptada y alagada por el mismo rey la invadió.

──sí, claro que sí, eso espero pequeña

El rey y su padre comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, ella pudo notar que tenían una gran amistad por la forma en que se trataban. Después de soñar lo que sería su historia en el ejército y otras cosas de su familia, el rey la miró y le dijo que le mostraría su rol. Saliendo de la oficina estaba un niño de cabellos azul que nunca había visto.

.

.

.

──Hola Erza yo soy Jellal-le saludo con un tono infantil que claramente ella no esperaba, tenía entendido que la realeza siempre es seria con sus súbditos. Reaccionó rápidamente y le saludo con respeto. El niño se dispuso a decir algo pero su padre, el rey, le interrumpió, ordenando seguirlo. Durante el recorrido trata de disimular las vistas de reojo hacia el joven príncipe. No era tan mayor que ella, pero imaginaba que al menos si sería más alto, tenía un aspecto muy aseado e inquieto.

El es muy inquieto y también espontáneo, pensó. No entendía por qué, pero el príncipe había propuesto que entrenaran juntos, letenía un año de adelanto en el entrenamiento, pero mientras la había invitado a correr alrededor del castillo, "como calentamiento" mientras llegaba su instructor, él le había prometido ayudarla y esperarla mientras se acostumbraba a su ritmo.

Él cumplió su promesa y era muy bueno con ella, cundo su profesor no llegaba, la ayudaba practicar hasta que los movimientos y técnicas que le costaba dominar quedaran en sincronía con él. Con el paso del tiempo reconoció que él era distinto al odioso hijo de los Vandervoort, "él es bueno y es sincero" no podía negarlo. Él hablaba mucho y siempre le sacaba palabras quisiera o no. Con el paso del tiempo, los meses y años, compartieron alguno que otro secreto y sueño. Ellos llegaron a estimarse mucho, después de todo, el uno al otro eran su único verdadero amigo. Y se sentía muy afortunada de ello.

.

.

.

Respiro profundo, en esa única ocasión odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía algo creída, y no podía evitarlo. Al fin tenía en sus manos un arma mágica, una bella lanza girando en su mano, presumiendo el fruto de su esfuerzo. Conforme ella y el príncipe habían ido creciendo los entrenamientos eran cada vez más intensos y rudos, pero jamás se quejaba y nunca lo haría. El profesor al final les había hecho probar con distintas armas y definitivamente la lanza la había enamorado.

Con determinación y mucha disciplina ella comenzó a usar su arma con tanta naturaleza como si fuera parte de ella, al mismo tiempo que Jellal dominaba cada día más sus ilusiones. El rey se veía satisfecho con el progreso de ambos. Gilde sonríe con orgullo y los viejos de su familia simplemente no decían nada, solo miraban con desconfianza. Eso último ya no le importaba.

"lo estás haciendo bien Erza" se sentía complacida de sí misma de saber que se hacía fuerte, para proteger el honor de su familia, y a su nación. Eso era lo que más le importaba.

-oye, no olvides que yo también los voy a cuidar-le recordaba Jellal cada vez que hablaban de eso.

-claro, en especial tu-ella le regalo un sonrisa amistosa y chocaron lo puños jugueteando.

-nosotros protegeremos todo Edoras-prometió el joven príncipe ahora de catorce años-siempre…

-siempre-ella también se comprometió.

.

.

.

Por primera vez se les había autorizado salir a entrenar fuera del castillo con su profesor. Era realmente excitante. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era la actitud tan infantil y despreocupada de su amigo para su edad, pero para eso estaba ella, para cuidarlo sin decirle. Lo miró de reojo encender una fogata bajo la luz de la luna, sabía que si lo hacían todo muy bien, el rey les autorizaría salir al campo más a menudo. Miró al cielo muy contenta y esperanzada, no sabía que Jellal casi lo arruinaría.

.

.

.

La mirada de su padre lo decía todo. Las lágrimas abundantes y ojos tan marchitos como nunca antes. Todo paso muy rápido y apenas podía asimilarlo. Era algo tan increíble, como el deseo de venganza podría hacer que alguien tan pacifico y noble como su padre se manchara las manos...Su madre había sido atacada durante su regreso a casa por un grupo de ladrones que bien no sólo la habían atacado hasta lo más indignante posible, despojándola de todo lo que cupiera en sus manos, incluido en ello su vida... pero era también muy triste ver a su amado padre empapado de sangre ajena, con sus antiguas y filosas espadas también manchadas con ese color rojo opaco, con ojos vacios e igual de tristes. Había aprendido una lección que nunca hubiera deseado, la venganza no traía de vuelta a las personas que se amaban y aunque dolería, tendría que seguir adelante. Había perdido una persona muy importante en su vida, pero aún le quedaban otras y esas serian por las que lucharía.

Caminó hacia su padre, lo despojó de sus espadas, lo sentó en un sillón, se sentó en su piernas y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho dejándolo desahogar todo su dolor. Desahogándose entre los dos.

.

.

.

Confusión, mucha confusión. A lado de Jellal fingía estar dormida. Y no lograba asimilar bien lo que esas amables personas les habían dicho. El ejército no hacia esa clase de cosas ¿o sí? Todo, todo tenía que ser un error. Tal vez alguna rebelión y grupos de malhechores disfrazados del ejército había despojada a todas esas familias, creía conocer al padre de Jellal y no lo veía como un hombre despiadado como para ordenar algo así. Todo es un error…

.

.

.

-¿de verdad te ha gustado ese legión verdad?

-sí, me encanta. Es muy lindo y es blanco, de estos casi no hay

-sí, pero ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarlo? Cuando lo vean seguro lo llevan a la reserva del ejército y tal vez ya no nos dejen verlo

-¡No! No quiero, nos lo dieron a nosotros

Jella sonrió con picardía.

-entonces que sea nuestro secreto

-¿Cómo?

-es simple, buscaremos un lugar donde pueda crecer libremente, iremos a revisarlo y lo entrenaremos mientras yo hago ilusiones que nos remplacen como lo hago ahora…

-¿Qué? ¿No te parece mi idea?

-si me aparece, pero ahora sé que siempre voy a tener que revisar que no seas una de tus ilusiones y que no te hayas escapado del castillo

-¡ya te prometí que no lo hare de nuevo!

-…-miro con algo de desconfianza.

-mira, no te enojes tanto, si no fuera por mi travesura no tendrías ese legión en tus manos ahora ¿no es verdad?

Ella miro su pequeño animalito que la lamió muy juguetón.

-bueno, solo por esta única vez te perdono-dijo haciéndose la difícil.

Jellal se rio y continuaron su camino.

.

.

.

-Jellal…-no tenía escapatoria, la emoción de enojo la obligo a decir-creo que comenzare a odiarte…

Definitivamente caer sobre un "hongo esponja" nunca estuvo en sus contemplaciones. Sabía que corrían peligro y quiso lanzar al pequeño legión lejos y a salvo, pero era tarde. El hongo alcanzo un tamaño increíble, inflándose violentamente. Se sintió ser lanzada a los aires con brusquedad, no vio a Jellal pero escucho sus gritos, ella grito su nombre pero fueron lanzados a distintas direcciones y lo perdió de vista mientras comenzó a descender y caía sobre ramas de árboles rompiéndolas. Sintió ardor en sus mejillas al rosar rápidamente y con fuerza las enormes ramas hasta llegar a aterrizar al suelo. Sintió que se le salía todo el aire en un instante, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y no podía levantarse. Dolía mucho y no aguato hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse desmayándose…

.

.

.

-mmm- sintió que algo la movía y le dolía en cada toque. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba oscuro y borroso. Escucho un bramido que la espanto.

-legio…

El animalito la olfateo y con la trompa la empujo indicándole que se levantara. Ella sonrió con pesadez.

-gracias legión, es ya muy tarde ¿verdad?

Como pudo se levantó. Tenía que hacerlo. Buscó por la dirección que imagina que debió caer, pero no encontró nada y ya no tenía mas donde buscar. Solo estaba Extalia, pero de ninguna forma podría ir allí.Ya no importaba ningún regaño, tenía que informar al rey para que enviara a buscarlo.

.

.

.

Llego a la madrugada siguiente a la capital. El sol estaba igual de intenso y sentía que se deshidrataba. Como pudo llegó a la entrada del castillo donde los porteros ya la conocían. Cayó de rodillas y al verla malherida la auxiliaron.

-Jellal,…-pronuncio con debilidad- él se ha perdido…cerca de la zona de…de Extalia, díganselo al rey- y ya muy cansada se desmayo de nuevo.

.

.

.

Sintió que le taladraban la cabeza y abrió los ojos con pesadez y visualizó el cuarto en el que se encontraba, estaba vestida con ropa de hospital y muchas vendas. La puerta se abrió y su padre entro pero no le dijo nada.

-¡papá!-olvido el dolor y se sintió muy alegre de verlo. Después recordó lo más importante-¡Oh, no, Jella! ¡Papá! ¡Jellal esta…!

-él está bien-le completo sorprendiéndola.

-¿cómo? ¡¿Ya lo encontraron?! ¡Qué bueno!...espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-tres días, estabas muy débil

-oh, ya veo…

Jellal estaba bien y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su seguro castigo. Tal vez su padre no se pondría tan blando con ella y le daría una buena regañada. Muy a pesar de todo se lo merecía. Presionó la sabana en sus manos y enfrento la mira de su padre y miro algo muy raro.

El rostro de Gilde se contemplaba distinto. No se veía enojado, tampoco triste, ni preocupado. Su cara era inexpresiva y el ambiente a su alrededor se sentía tenso.

-¿papá?

-hoy mismo te darán de alta, hay un carruaje fuera esperando y regresaras en el, te quiero en la casa en una hora-ordeno sin más y salió de la habitación sin despedirse.

Erza se sintió muy triste, estaba segura que su padre estaba muy molesto, ya encontraría una forma de recompensarlo…

Acostada en el acolchonado sillón entro del carruaje que se movía con velocidad moderada para que el movimiento no la molestará, se encontraba pensando en cómo habría hecho para encontrar a Jellal, ¿se habría lastimado? ¿Quién lo había encontrado? ¿Ya le había comentado a su padre sobre las personas que habían conocido? Mientras se preguntaba muchas otras cosas más, pensando en él, miro de la ventana de su puerta y lo vio desde lejos a lado de su padre quien se alejaba dejándolo en la compañía de unos guardias frente a una enorme mansión que no conocía.

-¡Deténgase aquí!-le ordeno al cochero.

-pero señorita, su padre me ha dicho que…

-¡Deténgase aquí… por favor! Le prometo que no tardo nada…

El viejo cochero suspiro, conocía lo insistente que podría ser su joven señorita y se detuvo, iba a decirle que la acompañaría pero cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se había salido. Erza apresuro el paso tanto como pudo resistir. Logro llegar a la entrada donde los guardias le impidieron el paso.

-déjenme ver a Jellal- dijo.

-señorita no puede estar aquí, no está permitido, además esta herida, debería ver un medico-le respondió cortésmente un joven guardia.

En ese momento Jellal curioseaba al rededor y la vio.

-¡Erza!-le gritó contento y corrió hacia ella. La niña examinó durante su recorrido. Se veía bien, únicamente tenía la cabeza vendada pero estaba lleno de energía-déjenla pasar-le dijo a os hombres-¡Erza! ¡Erza! que gusto verte... oye ¿qué te paso? ¿Cómo te has lastimado?

-¡Jellal! deja eso ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡¿Quién te encontró?!

-¿qué?

-¿en dónde te encontraron? ¿Te sientes bien?-le interrogo preocupada, tocándole la cabeza, la cara. Jellal se retorció de risa.

-Erza, me haces cosquillas...

-bien, que bueno que estas bien, dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Es por algo de las personas que vimos?

-¿eh?

-los aldeanos que nos ayudaron, ya se lo dijiste a tu padre ¿no?

-...Erza, discúlpame, no sé de qué estás hablando

-¿qué dices?

-creo que estoy confundido, debe ser por ese golpazo que me di al escapar de mis secuestradores, déjame decirte que la verdad no me acuerdo de nada, pero para mí mucha suerte fue rescatado por un Exceed impresionante, quiero que lo conozcas es muy amable y si podrás hacerlo porque por ayudarme el ha sido...

-Jellal-lo interrumpió-¿de qué está hablando?

-oh, ya veo, tu no lo sabías, papá dice que fue secuestrado, pero ha durado poco, ya estoy de vuelta-le sonrió encantadoramente, dejándola confundida.

-...Jellal, pero nadie te ha secuestrado, tú has estado conmigo, tu y yo...

-señorita Erza-la voz del rey la interrumpió. El hombre parecía haber estado escuchando un buen rato-que sorpresa tenerla por aquí...

La niña reaccionó con rapidez e hizo una reverencia a su rey.

-majestad...

-ven Erza-el rey extendió su mano a la joven-acompáñame-le ordenó.

-...s-si señor...-ella tomo su mano se dejo conducir confundida. Lo más probable era que el rey hubiera confundido todo, ella tenía que aclararlo rápidamente, aunque se ganara un castigo para toda su vida.

Jellal los siguió por detrás pero su padre volteo a verlo molesto.

-tú te quedas aquí

Erza no pudo ver la cara de Jellal, porque el rey la empujo hacia dentro de la mansión y la llevo en silencio subiendo las escaleras introduciéndola en un cuarto donde se encontraba un hombre con bata científica rebuscando entre un montón de papeles.

-Stere-lo llamó con rudeza el rey.

-s-si señor...

-aplícalo en ella-dijo cortante.

Erza comenzó a asustarse y miro al rey con miedo.

-¿de qué hablaba Majestad? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

El rey miro con frialdad que la hizo estremecer.

-jovencita, no creas que no sé, que tú y mi hijo salieron sin permiso en una absurda aventura...

-sí, si es verdad señor, pero yo puedo explicárselo to...

-¡Silencio! ...pero en realidad no es eso lo que me tiene enojado es, jovencita, ¡que vieran lo que no tenían que ver!

-pero...

-¡cállate! ... por suerte, ese hijo tan tonto que tengo me ha hecho las cosas fáciles olvidándolo, paro aun así me asegurare que nunca vuelva a recordarlo. ¡Y tú mocosa! ahora mismo eres una molestia-le dijo sujetándola del brazo lastimándola más- lo que es una lástima pues tiene talento, debería matarte ahora mismo-lo ultimo la acalambro y se lleno de terror y comenzó a forcejear con fuerza.

-¡suélteme! ¡Suélteme!

Fausto rió.

-tranquilízate Knightwalker, no pienso hacerlo...pienso que me servirás en el futuro...

Toma su rostro entre las manos y la obligo a mirarlo.

-por lo que ahora tengo que asegurarme que serás un buena niña y te quedaras callada- dijo mirando sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas- eso es, serás una buena niña...

Después se giro hacia el médico que miraba dudoso.

-¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Apresúrate!

-pero señor, ella es una jovencita y está ya muy lastimada

-¡te he dado una orden!-gritó histérico el rey.

-pero señor...

-¡ahora!

-s-si...

El hombre tomo una jeringa con líquido preparado. Erza sintió el peligro y siguió luchando para librarse del rey, pero no podía cada movimiento dolía mucho. El médico tomó también un trapo y lo puso en su boca forzadamente. Ella pateó al aire y suplico con su mirada envuelta en lágrimas que hiciera lo que fuera que pretendía. El médico la miro con pena.

-no luches mas y no dolerá tanto...-dijo como intento de consolación.

El rey alzo su cabeza roja dejando su cuello al descubierto mientras la sostenía con fuerza de la cintura. Intento pedir auxilio pero el trapo en su boca la ahogaba. Tenía mucho miedo y las piernas le temblaban.

-cierra los ojos y pasará rápido- le recomendó el médico con una cara de tristeza.

No teniendo otra opción los cerró con fuerza. Nada fue tan malo hasta que sintió la aguja perforar su piel, soltando un peligroso liquido y un dolor insoportable la hizo retorcerse violentamente. Soltó un fuerte grito reprimido que nadie fuera pudo haber oído, las lagrimas salieran más y el rey la dejo caer al piso retorciéndose.

-no lo resistirá señor ella...

-lo hará, es una knightwalker después de todo. Continua, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

.

.

.

-Erza, ¿a dónde te llevó mi padre?- con ojos muy, muy curiosos la interrogó...se sentía tan extraña una sensación de dolor, cansancio y aturdimiento la invadían en cada parte de su cuerpo. Con trabajo y pudo asimilar las palabras de su amigo.

-Jellal...

Con los ojos entrecerrados, lo vislumbró borrosamente y cayó al suelo. Su fiel amigo no tardo en auxiliarla, mientras la llamaba angustiado.

-¡Erza!

-...je-je-jellal...

Las fuerzas volvieron a ella y su instinto le dijo advertir a su amigo de lo que su cruel padre le había hecho. Abrió la boca para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero... sintió su cuerpo entumecerse de nuevo y ningún sonido salió de su boca. Miró a Jellal con terror. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su deseo y el joven príncipe no pudo entender lo que le sucedía. Él la ayudó a levantarse pero miraba en sus ojos una gran angustia.

-¿qué te pasa Erza? estas muy rara, ¿te duele algo?

-No, ella está bien... ¿Verdad joven Erza?

Dijo el rey detrás de ella con un rostro sombrío. Puso su mano en su hombro y presiono levemente.

-será mejor que regreses a tu casa, pequeña Erza... ¿no lo crees?

La miro con autoridad y la hizo temer. Quería correr y llevarse a Jellal, pero su boca y su voluntad la traicionaron.

-si...-soltó en un suspiro casi inaudible.

-entonces, vete ya, pequeña...-tomándola del mentón la obligó a mirarlos a los ojos y en contra de su voluntad su cuerpo se movió a traición y obedeció a la voz de su rey, dejando sin explicación a Jellal.

-pero... espera ¡Erza!

Quiso voltear y correr a su lado. Pero no pudo... una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Incapaz de voltear atrás, entro a su carruaje y se alejó de ahí.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Tumbada en el piso de su alcoba, boca arriba con los brazos extendidos mirando al techo inhalaba con dificultada y el dolor había vuelto. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Pero lo que la hacía sentirse más desgraciada era que su rostro estaba envuelto en lágrimas. La denigración y el miedo mezclados de no terminar de entender que era lo que le habían hecho, el haber sentido que su cuerpo y su voluntad fueron usurpados, y que un extraño hubiera usurpado se mente con un desconocido, doloroso y humillante liquido, era mucho...

¿Por qué? El propio rey... que podría esperar de un hombre que torturaba a un niña, ya no tenía duda de que era culpable de los sospechado anteriormente y sabría Dios de que otras muchas cosas mas...

Jellal... él corra peligro. Tenía que salvarlo de las garras de su padre y de lo que planeara.

- ¡Tengo que decírselo a papá!-grito para sí misma y a la vez despacio-¡El rey est...!...¡AHHH!-grito y lloro, sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, sentía horribles punzadas que sentía la estaban desangrándo por dentro. Comenzó a moverse con violencia en el suelo revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación...

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Gilde con una cara de susto, corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-papá...-lloro sollozando, mirándolo abatida.

-no..., no, a ti no..., a ti no...-la vos se le quebró y la presionó en su pecho- lo prometió... ¡lo prometió!

La meció con cuidado y ella lo miro con tristeza.

-fue mi culpa papá...

-¡No! ¡Es un maldito! ¡Prometió que no te tocaría! voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo ¡Voy a matarlo!

-...papá...Jellal está en peligro...

Gilde trato de controlar su ira.

-no, no le hará nada a su heredero...pero, niña, ¿por-por qué a ti también? es un monstruo... ¡un monstruo!

-papá...-si fuerzas comenzó a cerrar los ojos rojos.

-duerme... duerme lo que puedas mi Erza-muy triste lloró con ella-te prometo que pasara pronto mi sol

-...

Obedeciendo a su padre cerro sus ojos, pudiendo respirar un poco mejor se dispuso a dormir. Se acomodo como pudo, tratando de dejar descansar su espalda y cabeza y lo logró. Pero muy poco tiempo. El aire se le escapó bruscamente cuando sintió presionado su cuello. Abrió los ojos de golpe y no pudo creerlo. ¡Su padre la estaba ahorcando! Forcejeó e intentó hablar pero la tenía fuertemente presionada contra el suelo. Sus manos golpearon torpemente al aire intentado liberarse inútilmente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera como toda su fuerza se extinguía y comenzó a dejar de ser consciente de lo que ocurría dejando de luchar. Justo entonces se sintió liberada y con pesadez recupero la visón y vislumbró la figura de su padre pegado a la pared.

-¿Papá?

Él alzó el rostro, sus ojos parecían ciegos.

-vete...

-...

-¡Vete!

Asustada no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo sin rumbo definido dejándose guiar por su instinto.

.

.

.

Apoyada contra un árbol, jadeante, con las ropas sucias y desgarrada de chocar contra las largas y grandes ramas de la flora del bosque; miraba el cielo nocturno pensaba tratando de descifrar que había pasado ese día. Un agudo dolor la atormentaba, sus heridas habían empeorado por el maltrato y el esfuerzo de haber huido. Tratando de ignorar todo eso, se abrazó a las rodillas y lloró amargamente durante un largo rato. Estaba muy asustada, triste, confundida, perdida en algún lugar del bosque y para empeorarlo, muy débil. Esa combinación fue suficiente para hacerla caer de cansancio bajo la protección el enorme roble...

.

.

.

Sed, mucha sed, necesitaba agua rápidamente y eso la obligó a tener que levantarse, además de que tenía que tratar lo más pronto posible sus heridas. Se movió con mucho cuidado y gateando hacia el inicio de algún río se arrodilló para sorber un poco de agua, sintió su garganta refrescarse un poco y por una momento se sintió tranquila. Después quiso limpiarse pero en el agua se dibujo el reflejo de una persona. Volteó a ver quién era y no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver que era su profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¡Por favor ayude...!-se paro bruscamente.

Su maestro llevaba su armadura del ejército, sus armas y el mismo rostro perdido de su padre. Sin decir palabra ella se lanzo al río como un intento desesperado de escapar. La corriente la alejo con violencia pero al final el hombre la alcanzó.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Él la ignoró sentándola con brusquedad, amarrándola con unas pesadas esposas.

-¡Profesor! por favor, no me haga esto, tengo miedo, yo...no sé qué pasa, mi padre actuó muy extraño y el rey... el rey...-fue interrumpida cuando su maestro la tapo de la boca ignorándola y cargándola como sin ningún cuidado la llevó hacia donde le habían ordenado.

.

.

.

Todo era muy borroso y se sentía peor que antes. Alzó la cabeza como pudo y se encontró dentro de un calabozo. No supo de si hasta después de despertar por completo. La angustia regresó y el corazón se aceleró de pavor. Trato de moverse hasta quedar de frente a una pequeña puerta gris que se abría revelando al rey. El hombre que se acercó a ella fue uno muy distinto al que había conocido hacia algunos años. Ese hombre era de aspecto burlón y cruel. Él se inclino hacia su celda y la miro con interés y una sonrisa.

-Sabes Jovencita, tu padre tiene una voluntad muy fuerte, quería saber que tan eficaz sería en el mi maravillosa inversión ¡y qué increíble sorpresa me lleve al ver los resultados! -soltó una carcajada y continuo hablando- no planeaba iniciarte en mi plan tan pronto. Pero con lo que ha hecho tu padre me he dado cuenta que no debó dejar pasar las cosas, no debo dejar que salgan de mi control y pierda su lealtad...

El rey abrió la celda y entró en ella, tomo el rostro de Erza entre su manos por segunda ocasión y le clavó su ojos desorbitados y rojos.

-Toda tu mente, tu alma, tu fuerza y lealtad serán mías por siempre, tú y todos los demás me obedecerán y seré siempre el ser supremo entre todos y me temerán con un Dios, ¡se humillaran ante mí como un Dios! ¡Todos serán para mí!-como todo un malvado se carcajeo y sacudió a la muchacha con rudeza haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Usted está loco!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Que está loco! ¡Es un verdadero demente!

El rey lleno de indignación la abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, aun así ella continuó hablando con integridad.

-¡No sé que ha hecho con mi padre o con mi maestro, pero haciéndolos cambiar y convirtiéndolos en monstruos que solo siguen sus sucias ordenes no es correcto! ¡No es correcto que quiera adueñarse de la vida de la gente, si lo que quiere es lealtad, simplemente sea un buen rey!

Él la miro un rato asimilando sus palabras y después respondió.

-niña idiota, aun no entiendes muchas cosas y definidamente te falta madurar y saber que en la vida se toman decisiones difíciles aun si son acosta de otros por el bien de todos, el bien de todos, soy yo. ¡Yo soy el único que sabe cómo conducir a Edoras a su máximo esplendor y el único que lo puede mantener ahí para siempre! ¡Nadie más! ¡Nadie más!

-¡¿creé que atemorizando a los demás destruyendo sus vidas es la mejor forma de gobernar?! ¡Usted es un monstruo!

-jovencita tonta, yo me estoy asegurando de que nadie quiera alzarse contra mí, una guerra no es conveniente si no es para mí provecho, es decir, para el bien de todo Edoras ¿tienes la menor idea de todos los que han osado intentar usurpar mi corona? ¿Tienes la remota idea de lo que he hecho con ellos y de lo que podría haber sido si yo los hubiera dejado? ¡Yo soy el único con el derecho de sangre real y derecho divino para portar la corona, gobernar y hacer todo lo que me plazca, como quiera y cuando quiera! ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Y nunca nadie cambiara eso!

-¿derecho divino? ¿Nadie nunca? espero que un día Jellal tome esa corona y repare todo el daño que de seguro ha hecho, como quisiera que ese día fuese hoy ¡y que usted callera este mismo instante como debe de ser para una horrible persona como usted!

Fausto no se contuvo y la pateó.

-¡en verdad que eres idiota como tu padre! ¡A mí nadie me habla de ese modo! ¡Yo soy tu rey!

-¡No!

El rey trato de serenarse y después de meditar las cosas por un rato se inclinó y se dispuso a continuar hablando sin violencia.

-¿ya lo ves niña? me has retado, como podría hacerlo cualquier otro, y eso no lo puedo permitir y no lo hago, por eso permíteme explicarte bien las cosas y te concederé la oportunidad de decidir entre seguir mis órdenes o morir...

-¡preferiría morir antes!

-¡cálmate! esto va a interesarte...

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No quiero nada que ver con usted!

-¿ni siquiera si de eso dependiera la vida de tu padre y de Jellal?-preguntó con un aura siniestra.

-...¿qu-qué?

-lo que oíste... pon atención mocosa, he mandado a crear una forma de controlar la mente y voluntad de las personas, podrás creerlo con la pequeña prueba que te hice hace poco ¿verdad? con ese control constante yo asegura que todas las personas poderosas estén de mi lado para protegerme, entregándome sus vidas enteras. Yo esperé mucho tiempo para poder probarlo en tu talentoso padre, claramente, sin decírselo... ¿por qué si él es fiel? es fácil, aunque fuera mi amigo, nunca compartiría mi plan para lograr mi sueño, así que para no perderlo me aseguré de todas las formas posibles para atraparlo en mi juego. Adivina que fue el principal acuerdo para que cediera a su sometimiento.

-...

-tú, jovencita... pero como ya te lo he dicho, aun si planeaba dominarte, pero no sabía cómo, hasta ahora...-sonrío para sí mismo-tu gran imprudencia de aventura con mi hijo me ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para moverme. Tú, niña tonta, te has metido en mis asuntos y ahora eres un estorbo y una amenaza motivo también para matarte... pero claro, niña, para tu mala suerte, he mandado a controlar completamente a tu padre para que no vuelva a atreverse a desobedecerme y el tonto de mi hijo, al que dices que puede tomar mi lugar y detenerme, es un mocoso al que puedo moldear a mi antojo y a mis intereses, pero también es reemplazable en mi plan... y no me molestaría buscar un heredero más competente y moldeado a mi semejanza desde el inicio ¡sin ser contaminado por las tontas ideas que su tonta madre puso en él desde que nació!

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Jellal es su hijo! ¡Es su sangre! ¿Cómo puede hablar de él de esa forma? ¡¿Cómo puede no tener corazón aun con su propio hijo?!

-solo deseo a los fuertes, esa es toda mi respuesta, ahora, decidirás y creo que la respuesta es muy obvia ¿me entregas tu vida y tu voluntad? si la respuesta es no, veras como mato a tu padre y Jellal al mismo tiempo frente a tus ojos, si dices que si, tu padre estará para lo que le quede de vida bajo mis deseos y Jellal convertirse en lo que yo quiera, pero claro, vivos...

Con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y recorriendo su cuello con abundancia, se soltó en llanto. Fausto le dejo sola en la celda tres días enteros.

.

.

.

-¿y bien pequeña?-con cara de hipocresía le regaló una sonrisa cruel.

Ella miraba el suelo y con la poco energía que tenia le dijo aun con lagrimas.

-primero quiero decirle que nunca entenderé como puede existir gente tan malvada como usted y, ya sabe mi respuesta...-soltó con resignación.

-bien, muy bien, pequeña, quita esa cara, ¡vas a trabajar para el rey más poderoso que pude existir!-se volteó para llamar a unos soldados, también dominados-llevan a esta joven a alimentarse y asearse, ¡rápido! antes que se desmaye

Cuando ya la llevaban a medio salir de departamento de celdas el rey la tomo del brazo y le susurró al oído.

-como primera prueba, niña, te dejare sin control de hablar de esto a Jellal, pero si lo haces, sabes muy bien lo que pasara... ¿entendido?

Tomó aire y sin más escapatoria respondió.

-sí,... majestad...

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y su padre era otro, no hablaba y ya no iba a casa. Como fuera, no había NADA de qué hablar. En ocasiones pensaba que todo era un sueño, una mal sueño, uno en donde recordaba fragmentos en donde ella era sujetada como un animal y era medicada e inyectada por drogas que la hacían gritar y llorar a más no poder, retorciéndose de dolor mientras sentía el liquido correr por su venas tan hiriente como el mismo fuego. Un fuego que no dejaba heridas físicas, pero si mentales.

Pero después de intentar creer eso, llegaban las órdenes y no pudiendo desobedecer, despertaba y sabía que no era así.

.

.

.

-el rey ha mandado a que su hijo, el príncipe Jellal comience a viajar con él en los negocios de la corona. Ha dicho que sus viajes comenzarán en unos meses y será durante un largo periodo en adelante-habló Gilde con voz calmada, sin mirarla mucho y después se retiro.

La preocupación de la joven no se hizo esperar, no quería imaginar si Fausto hacia lo mismo con su querido amigo, no, no quería eso. Tratando de ver por lo menos, mejor las cosas recordó las cosas que Fausto le había dicho. Y en realidad no se creía capaz de dejarse ver a Jellal convertirse en alguien igual que su padre, pero mucho menos sería capaz de dejarlo morir, ni a él ni a su padre del que estaba segura, que aunque no podía decirlo ya, pensaba lo mismo. Eso nunca lo haría.

.

.

.

-Oye Erza, te confieso que estoy algo nervioso, nunca he estado con mi padre mucho tiempo seguido y a veces siento que se me olvida todo lo que he aprendido y no sé cómo actuar enfrente de él y me siento un tonto ¿tú qué opinas?

-...

-¿Erza?

-lo siento, no lo sé, creo que... no, no tienes que sentirte así, tu eres muy listo y capaz de desempeñar lo que se te pida, estoy muy segura de que lo harás muy bien-le dijo con sinceridad convencida de que la vida de su príncipe no corría peligro, no por el momento.

El joven se sintió seguro con sus palabras y le sonrío contento. Por el momento, solo eso bastaría.

.

.

.

Jellal era de las personas más nobles y tiernas que podrían existir. De eso estaba segura, él era juguetón y buen amigo. No podría decir que no le quisiera. Él era muy especial para ella, además de ser su futuro rey, y se moría de miedo de que Fausto lograra su cometido. No quería que Jellal cambiara su forma de ser y de sentir, pero tampoco quería verlo morir, él era ya parte de su vida, y lo protegería, ya vería la forma de lograr rescatarlo del abismo en el que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba sumergido. Él era su príncipe y podría dar la vida por él.

Caminando y reflexionando en lo que el joven significaba por ella, era su gran amigo y a veces pensaba que se atrevía a quererlo de otra manera...y ahora sabía cuál era esa otra manera. Durante su aventura de conocer a esa gente que el príncipe había olvidado, al ver a tanto niño en necesidad, pero felices en familia, niños y niñas con sus hermanos, hermanos mayores o menores. Eso le había hecho recordar la exigencia de los viejos de su clan a un heredero varón ¿que hubiera sido si ese niño hubiera nacido? mayor o menor ¿se hubieran llevado bien? ¿Se hubieran querido, cuidado y compartido cosas como hermanos? Una lágrima resbalo mojando su mejilla. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado tener un hermano, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo. Ahora su madre ya no estaba y su padre ya no era dueño de su mismo. Ese deseo se extinguía y se sumaba a sus penas sumiéndola en un sentimiento de soledad en el pecho. Horrible, se sentía más sola que nunca en esos momentos que jamás deseo... pero después, una luz azul alegre y traviesa le hacía ver un poco de esperanza y la hacía reír. En ese mismo instante pensaba que lo que sentía y compartía con Jellal era muy bueno como para pensar que eso era lo que pudo haber compartido con un hermano de sangre. No estaba segura si ella tuviera el derecho de atreverse a pensar en el príncipe como un hermano y no sabía si él pensaba lo mismo. Tal vez no, y no quería saber que no y romper la burbuja de ilusión que la hacía feliz, además de su timidez de pensar en hablar de eso, decido guardarlo para sí, por el momento. Ya solo tenía que esperar que Jellal fuera más fuerte y no se convirtiera en lo que su padre planeaba.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de su reflexiones, las cuales le habían provocado llorar inconscientemente, haciéndole olvidar que estaba aun en el castillo, después de su entrenamiento cotidiano, en el cual Jellal confiado y sin sospechar por el comportamiento controlado de su amiga y maestro era tan normales como todas las demás. Aun así no quiso levantarse, se apoyo contra el pasto tratando de relajarse. Toda estaba muy en calma hasta que sintió cosquillas en su mejilla, abrió rápido sus ojos y vio a Jellal riéndose mientras paseaba una hoja de árbol por su rostro.

-¡Jellal!

Él se aparto corriendo divertido, pero después se detuvo.

-Erza, ¿Estabas llorando?

-... ¿eh?

-estabas llorando...

Avergonzada se limpio el rosto lo más rápido que pudo mientras lo negaba inútilmente. Jellal no lo dejo de lado y se volvió a ella.

-dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste por algo?

-no, no, como crees... no...

-¿fue algo que yo dije?

-Jellal, ya te he dicho que no

No conforme con esa respuesta el muchacho tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la hizo mirarlo a la cara.

-dímelo, confía en mi

-...

Ella sonrojada no se resistió a la mirada calmada y dulce de su amigo. Y libre de poder hablar de ese tema, desahogo todo lo que tenia dentro y la soledad que le causaba en ocasiones, aumentando también sobre lo mucho que deseaba verlo siempre lleno de bondad para convertirse en un buen rey.

Jellal escucho sin interrumpir y se sorprendió de todos los sentimientos enterrados que Erza guardaba y que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Ella volvió a llorar un poco, pero se contuvo por la pena de poder parecer débil y trato de volver a encerrarse en su caparazón invisible.

-no hagas eso Erza...-dijo con suavidad la verla esconder su bonito rostro entre su cabello rojo-no te escondas-le sonrió - y ya no llores mas Erza-él la tomo de las manos y aporto sus lagrimas con las manos tiernamente-no llores…

Ella trato de evitarlo pues se sentía un poco incomoda.

-Erza…, ahora te pido que me escuches a mi...

-...

-te prometeré algo...

Él la abrazo con cariño y la hizo mirarle a los ojos-yo seré tu hermano, ese que siempre has querido y no porque me hayas tenido la confianza de decírmelo, si no, porque así yo lo quiero, porque te quiero yo te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mi...

-...-como ella no dijo nada, él continuó.

-podrás confiar en mí siempre y te protegeré siempre de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño, también te prometo que seré ese rey que tanto quieres ver en mi, siempre, siempre hare lo mejor por Edoras, nunca lo contrario ¡yo te lo juro!-pegó su frente a la suya y acarició su cabeza roja.

-Jellal,…-susurró sorprendida y sonrojada.

-no dudes que lo seré y lo haré- la miro directamente a los ojos con un brillo especial en sus pupilas verdes-¡es una promesa de por vida!

Era algo complicado de explicar lo que ella sentía en ese momento, pero algo totalmente seguro era que se sintió muy, muy feliz.

-sí, lo es-ella lo abrazó fraternalmente siendo correspondida-y ahora tienes que cumplirla, tonto

Él sonrió también algo sonrojado.

-lo es-reafirmo.

-Jellal...

-dime

-Jellal, nunca cambies

.

.

.

Los días pasaron hasta que llego el momento en que Jellal tuvo que cumplir las órdenes de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de su casa y su amiga viajando de un lugar a otro, para aprender lo que su posición le exigía. Erza estaba segura que su vida estaba a salvo por ese tiempo y decidió no volverse loca pensando en cosas que no sucederían si ella cumplía las ordenes del rey al pie de la letra. Y así lo hacía, por más dolorosa, cansada y humillante la tarea que el rey ordenara hacer. Pasaron unos meses para que se volviera a ver un día en que ella lucha contra sí misma para no revelar a Jellal las cosas malas que ocurrían. Tenía que protegerlo. Sumida en sus pensamientos tardo en darse cuenta que el joven de sus preocupaciones estaba detrás de ella y volteo a verlo sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza. Rápidamente se abrazaron como saludo y no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco, está muy feliz de verlo bien, ahora trataría de hablar con él sin decir algo "de más" que molestara a su rey. Aun con eso no pudo evitar llorar...ocultándose entre sus piernas

──Erza──inmediatamente el príncipe la atendió y quiso entender── ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?── intentó tranquilizarla──¿qu──qué pasa?

Los minutos pasaron hasta que ella dejo de llorar. Él seco las lágrimas con la mano.

── ¿te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió.

──puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes…

── si lo sé...──con voz inaudible, sentía que podía confiar siempre en él, pero no podría contarle las cosas ocurridas en su ausencia, por su seguridad.

.

.

.

-mocosa, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que has estado a punto de decirle todo a Jellal ¿qué? ¿Quieres verlo con tu padre muerto? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-¡NO! ¡No hare nada! ¡Por favor, no piense eso!

Con el seño fruncido cedió a su petición desesperada.

-si quieres eso, entonces asegúrate que no vuelva a desconfiar en ti y rompe todas tus relaciones con Jellal

-... ¿cómo?

-lo que has oído, si no lo haces sospecharé de ti siempre, así que ¡haz lo que te digo!

-si-si...señor...-tuvo que decir resignada y dolida.

.

.

.

-¿Erza?

Ella miraba el horizonte con expresión triste-¡Erza!

El grito la descontrolo tomándola por sorpresa. Ligeramente asustada, trato de crear distancia de aquel que se consideraba su amigo.

-Jellal…-susurró.

-Erza,…-la miro triste-hace mucho que no hablamos…-hiso una mueca ¿cómo has estado?

De verdad que la extrañaba, su relación se desmoronaba y eso le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que su buena amiga sentía lo mismo. Ella lo miro unos instantes, le dio la espalda y mordiendo sus labios con pesar le dijo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…-trató de sonar molesta y desinteresada.

-¿qué?

-lo que oíste, no es algo que deba importarte, limítate a tus preparaciones Jellal…

Hacerlo creer que se había convertido en una persona del tipo que no le gustaba era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer-prosiguió con tono de arrogancia y altaneramente-si lo que quieres es hablar hazlo con alguien más,… a alguien al que le interesen tus niñerías, yo tengo muchas cosas que atender …-comenzó a hacer rollo en su dedo su rojo cabello, aparentando vanidad.

-…

Él no pudo estar más sorprendido. Quiso saber que era lo que Jellal pensaba en esos momentos. ¿La despreciaría? Un temblor en sus adentros la sacudió mientras le daba la espalda tratando de no mirar atrás, consciente de que tal vez ese sería de los pocos cortos y futuros encuentros que tendrían. Trató de no llorar, Ya no DEBÍA llorar mas, tendría que ser fuerte y saber manejar lo que fuera que viniera, siempre y cuando las personas que quería estuvieran a salvo, aunque sea a medias, si podía.

Dolía mucho, dejo de ser su amiga. Aparentemente.

.

.

.

-Él es ahora el capitán de la primera división del nuevo ejército de guerra mágica, pronto planeo crear más, siempre y cuando encuentre a las personas indicadas y lo suficientemente fuertes para llevar dichos cargos-recitaba él rey con autoridad frente a muchos hombres del consejo, nobleza y aristocracia.

Ese era un día muy peculiar e importante en Edoras. El rey había mandado a crear un nuevo ejército que se especializaría en usar objetos mágicos para la lucha, hecho nuevo pues solo unos pocos sabían usarlo en Edoras durante ese tiempo. Pero lo que lo hacía doblemente más peculiar, era el ser que su rey había elegido para iniciar con el proyecto, Un Exceed enorme llamado Pantherlily. Erza había escuchado que él había sido el rescatador de Jellal, nada más. Ahora estaba vestido con la armadura muy similar a un humano, sirviéndole a un humano, pudo suponer que había sido desterrado por la reina Shagotte, pero a pesar de la expresión inmutable del nuevo capitán, no parecía estar bajo control. Algo le hacía pensar que Fausto le temía a la reina Exceed, y tal vez eso podría detenerlo un poco. Eso era algo que ya investigaría.

.

.

.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Que Fausto le permitiera merodear alrededor de Pantherlily, sin encontrar evidencias de control en él, le había hecho descuidar las acciones del rey. Antes que lo que pudo imaginar, Fausto ya tenía nuevas tecnologías para usar en nada bueno estaba segura. Lo único que pudo fue un aparato enorme colocado en un gran pilar muy cerca del castillo. Su intuición le alertaba y tenía que averiguar cuál era el siguiente movimiento de su desquicio e incluso pensó que si lo que descubría fuera más alarmante de lo imaginado, podría a tomar a Jellal y huir lejos con él, para mantenerlo lejos de la locura de su padre, pero sería imposible no tener que revelar la verdad.

.

.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser-se repetía con rapidez.

No tenía que sorprenderle. Si Fausto era capaz de dañar a su propia gente y amenazar en atentar contra su propio hijo, era muy probable que no se tocara el corazón con gente que ni siquiera fuese de su mundo. No estaba segura de que era peor, robar la vida de las personas para que estuvieran siempre dispuestos a sus deseos o adsorberla y extinguirla en segundos. Fausto planeaba robar la energía de cualquier ser vivo de un planeta repleto de magia, incluso mucha más que Edoras, que habían encontrado sus montones de científicos excesivamente bien pagados. Esperaba que su proyecto no funcionara, o por lo menos, no hasta el punto de cristalizar personas y adsorberlas en segundos. Cosa que como única consolación en el futuro, sería así, hasta cierto tiempo.

.

.

.

-¿qué Jellal qué?

-lo que has oído pequeña jovencita. Mi estúpido hijo, no, ese ya no es mi hijo ¡es un traidor! ¡ha traicionado a su pueblo, a su nación, su linaje! ¡Todo! ¡Ojala se muera ahí!-gritó el rey encolerizado.

Tardó en asimilarlo. Jellal había descubierto el plan de su padre "Anima" y se había, sin decirle a nadie, sin despedirse, ni siquiera de ella... ¿para qué? Fausto decía que por cobarde y traidor...

"_¿qué estás haciendo Jellal?"_

A diferencia de su lunático rey, tardo varios días revolviéndose entre preocupación e interrogantes sobre su fugitivo amigo. Que tratando de serenarse, se convenció a si misma que Jellal debía haber planeado algo muy importante encontrar de Anima que le había obligado a marcharse. Volvió a llorar de nuevo, también era bastante probable que Jellal no hubiera pensado en decírselo antes de partir conforme a la ultima impresión que le había dado.

-Oh, Dios-sollozó-cuídalo siempre, por favor...y aunque me odie... que no se olvide de mí...

Pidió como todos lo hacen en momentos de angustia, más sola que nunca.

.

.

.

El tiempo y los meses pasaron. La mansión Knightwalker estaba vacía, el señor Gilde la había descuidado desde la muerte de su esposa y abandonado por completo después de unos meses, despidiendo a todos sus sirvientes, algunas mucamas habían pedido consideración para ayudar a la joven señorita en sus actividades femeninas, pero nunca tuvieron respuesta.

La joven de la casa, aprendió a vivir sola en una enorme mansión a la que ni siquiera le tenía la motivación de mantener en buenas condiciones, ya que nadie más viviría ahí, nunca más.

Un día, el rey le dijo que tendría que estar puntual para una misión de gran importancia. Obediente sin más opción, llego al castillo muy de madrugada, donde el rey y su maestro la esperaban.

-ven aquí jovencita-hablo el rey.

El militar la tomo de la mano con firmeza pero sin lastimarla y juntos caminaron muchos tramos bastante alejados del castillo. Llegaron a un lugar lúgubre, que tenía la apariencia de ser una cárcel. Efectivamente lo era. En el interior había presos cruelmente torturados, no conocía a ninguno, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión por ellos. Terminaron su caminata hasta llegar a un cuarto de gran espacio para la única persona encadenada que esta arrodillada frente a ellos.

-mira Knightwalker, este perro sucio se ha atrevido a revelarse contra mí, su rey, y por eso llego hasta aquí, pero este vil plebeyo ha tenido el descaro de insultarme aun en su escarnio y por esa imperdonable ofensa merece morir

El rey la miro con ojos secos.

-y lo hará por ti, las manos de uno de mis siervos.

-¡No, eso no!

Automáticamente sintió correr la sangre salir de su boca por la fuerte bofetada del rey.

-¡Insensata! ¡Cómo te atreves a contradecirme!

Helte le presionó en los hombros poniéndola enfrente de su rey.

-escúchame estúpida, te advierto que sé la localización exacta de Jellal justo ahora y ¡sabes que puedo matarlo en un segundo! ¡Así que compórtate y mata a ese gusano!

Aterrorizada, se dejó conducir por Helte como un maniquí vacio y blanco, frente al preso que la miraba sorprendió y a la vez triste por su destino, el de ambos. Erza nunca lo había visto, pero sabía que él, que matarlo a él, sería un paso al inicio de un giro totalmente drástico en su vida.

-...

Muda y estática renunció a sus principios, con ojos melancólicos y arrepentidos con anticipación miro a ese hombre que sin moverse, cerró los ojos esperando, resignado, sabiendo que podía haber terminado de peor forma.

El rey tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la miro frente a frente y le dijo con voz insípida.

-Mátalo ahora

-sí, majestad-respondió rápido y sin titubear.

El rey estaba complacido de nuevo, hacía unos momentos temblaba y a la orden firme de voz su gran invento reafirmaba su funcionalidad, al verla atravesar al esclavo sin miramientos. El rey aplaudió y se acerco a la niña que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Cosa que no le gustó.

-será mejor que cuides esos detalles, pequeña, sabes de lo que depende tu comportamiento... ¡oh, vamos! te aseguro algo, te prometo que no eres la primera ni la ultima a la que hago pasar por esto. Y te aseguro que llegará el momento en que el matar te sea satisfactorio y hasta divertido

El hombre la empujo hacia Helte que la sostuvo de la cintura, mientras el rey susurraba a su oído.

-algún día, el sufrimiento de los demás será tu platillo favorito, créeme...

.

.

.

Y así fue...

Los años pasaron y olvido. Lucho por no perder lo que creía que su esencia era. Pero su forma de ver las cosas cambio drásticamente al ver y sentir las formas sin razón que muchas veces existían. Matar se hizo su forma de venganza y a la vez de justicia, su mejor platillo se convirtió en torturar la agonía de seres sin corazón que lastimaban sin razón, gente como su rey, al que no podía desobedecer.

Sobre el cuerpo frio de un hombre al que acababa de degollar, jugueteaba con el botón de su camisa manchada de sangre mientras se inclinaba para ver como brotaba la sangre de su boca.

-pobre perro infeliz, tan cordero fuiste al creer que era uno de tus ratones-sonrió sádicamente y le saco el cuchillo que había clavado en su cuello- esto te pasó por tus estúpidas travesuras

Se levantó rápido ignorando en donde había dejado el cuerpo, no le importaba, al final lo encontrarían y sería un gran escándalo. Con su adorada arma en manos se dirigió al hogar de su jefe máximo, eso era, y aunque odiaba y quería matarlo como ese otro tipo, pero eso simplemente no le era posible. Ese día fue bastante lluvioso y el ambiente era bastante gris, igual que la presencia de su rey.

El hombre mantenía la vista en el suelo con ojos abiertos y manos sujetadas a su silla real.

-su majestad-ella saludó como era su obligación.

El rey solo mostro una fea expresión de gran desagrado y susurró.

-maldito Jellal

La piel se le erizó inmediatamente. Nadie, ni siquiera Lily había mencionado ese nombre durante mucho tiempo como el rey había mandado.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito bastardo!-grito con los ojos salidos.

-señor, no... no entiendo

-Ese imbécil de Jellal, ¡ha estado destruyendo los Animas!

La emoción la traicionó cuando la sorpresa y después la alegría de saber a su amigo vivo se reflejó en su rostro. Para su suerte el hombre no la vio.

-tengo que castigarlo, tengo que castigarlo ¡tengo que castigarlo! ¿Pero cómo si esta tan lejos?...

Se quedo muda, no tenía ninguna palabra para tranquilizar a su rey, y en el fondo lo agradecía. Pero también la preocupación renació con las últimas palabras para su rey.

El rey dejo de moverse en su silla y como los ojos bien abiertos iluminado por la brillante idea de le había nacido, sonrió perverso. Se levantó rápidamente, la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia un rumbo bien definido.

-¿señor...?-preguntó algo temerosa.

-¡Kamber! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El nombrado llego rápidamente, era otro de sus fieles seguidores, de grandes músculos, piel muy blanca y mirada pervertida que Erza siempre pensó que a ese tipo le habían puesto ningún control, lo hacía por gusto.

Sin decir nada, el rey llego a una de las mazmorras más escondidas que había. Lanzo a Erza dentro de ella sin delicadeza. Luego le susurro algo al hombre grande que sonrió con malicia a la joven y el rey se volvió a ella.

-tú eras su amiga-sonrió con absoluta maldad y los ojos ahora negro y perversos la examinaron-tu pagaras por él, le daré su merecido en ti, y cuando vuelva si es que el cobarde lo hace... estoy seguro que lo sentirá igual o peor que tú

-...-las palabras no salieron cuando la dejo sola con el tipo y cerró las puertas.

.

.

.

Bien podría ser que ya no fuese un humano, no al menos uno normal, pero el rey de Edoras quería ser más que eso, él deseaba ser un Dios. Un dios sin corazón. Uno que no sintió pena ni arrepentimiento de escuchar los gritos y lloros de una niña. Y la razón era bastante fácil, nunca se conseguía la victoria sin ningún sacrificio, por eso, haría todo lo necesario, tomaría todo lo necesario, destruiría todo lo necesario para lograr todos sus objetivos.

.

.

.

Un muy fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos maquiavélicos. Demasiado fuerte. Esperó que Kamber no se hubiera pasado de la raya y la hubiese matado, la necesitaba viva. Corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una escena que no comprendió al instante. La joven tenía un collar de plata manchado de sangre entre sus manos temblorosas, un cuerpo grande tirado a un lado envuelto en el líquido rojo. La boca de la niña también estaba sucia como los trozos de ropa regados por todos lados. Muchas lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión muerta.

El rey agudizo todo lo que pudo la vista y vio las mordidas y marcas en el cuello del hombre. Volteo a verla, pensó que era una animal salvaje y eso le complació. Erza cayó de rodillas abrazando a sí misma, le dolía mucho. El rey tomo un artefacto del lugar y sin cuidado la golpeo en la cabeza.

.

.

.

El médico miraba anonado cono ella se hacía rollo en la cama temblando y llorando traumatizada. El rey lo obligó a mirar y le indico algo nuevo.

-esto es algo que no tenía contemplado, me deje llevar, y probablemente no continúe obedeciéndome aunque mate a medio mundo, así que en este único caso, haremos algo muy especial

Stere asintió con miedo, no a al tono de su voz ni su aspecto físico, temía a su posición. Se reconoció asimismo con un cobarde. En eso se había convertido y ya no lo podría cambiar, nunca.

.

.

.

...Los ojos rojos hipnotizados en el techo, tiesa como una estatua recostada en el piso frío logro escuchar el ruido del candado abriéndose. Los pasos del extraño se dirigieron hacia ella y él se inclino a su persona.

Sus ojos en sus ojos, su mano en su mejilla, lagrimas en sus ojos y uno encuentro pacifico. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Gilde, él nunca volvió. y ella lo olvido también.

.

.

.

Lloro y lloro, pero por más que buscara la explicación en su mente, no la encontraba, y el dolor seguí ahí, uno dolor sentimental, el físico ya no le hacía frente.

Fausto está satisfecho, había logrado guardar sus recuerdos, encerrándolos en algún lugar sellado, donde no podría recuperarlos, no en muchos años, cuando ya la hubiese exprimido a su gusto.

Tomo su báculo de oro, digno de su grandeza no merecida y acaricio lacabeza roja.

-pobre chiquilla-dijo- estás sola, muy sola

Ella lo miro con sus ojos marrones confundidos y apagados.

-pero no llores mas, jovencita, si te sientes sola, yo podría ser tu padre, si lo deseas..

Ella asintió entre lagrimeos y acepto su abrazo.

Fausto sonrió, ella le pertenecía ahora y la utilizaría a su antojo.

-se buena niña y yo seré un buen padre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal se soltó de ella vencido para el desgaste. Se sentó como pudo aun lado de la cama arrodillado.

Stere no hablo y se prolongo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que el príncipe se levanto y acaricio el cabello rojo marchito. Luego salió con prisa de la habitación y Gajeel lo siguió en silencio.

Salieron al patio y Coco los encontró, el de cabello azul la llamo.

-Coco, reúne al consejo

-si señor... ¿algo más?

-sí, diles que preparen la coronación...

Fin capitulo 7.

¿? Toda crítica es bienvenida, solo un favorcito, que no sea destructivas.

Solo uno de las capítulos anteriores, mencione que supuestamente yo había inventado a "Edo Porlyusica" pero eso fue mucho antes de que el manga revelara la verdad sobre ella, asique , si no les molesta, lo dejaré así.

Y Gracias ¡GRACIAS! por leer :D

También a los anónimos y a los que me revivieron leyendo y comentando aunque notaron que lo tenía abandonado (pese a que prometí no hacerlo :P) ¡Gracias!


End file.
